In Joy And Sorrow
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: In a place where a second can last a lifetime, a single moment lasts forever, one incident that can tip the scale and break an unearthly armistice. Years of blood, and war brought forth into a single second can undoubtedly break a soul. HieiOC sequel
1. The Element War

Okay here's that sequel I've been bragging about so much, now in my opinion it should be one of the best chapters I've written only because I've put as much detail as I can into it and even went back and edited it myself literally four times, this is something I think can be called one of my best chapters and I'm proud to say that because usually I hate my writing!

Summery: In a place where a second can last a lifetime, and a single moment lasts forever, one incident that can tip the scale and break an unearthly armistice. Years of blood, war, and history brought forth into a single second can undoubtedly break a soul, but what if the soul is all you have left? Sequel to Changing Decisions, HieiOC

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YYH, E.A.P, HIM, or any of their music no matter how beautiful it is! Oh, I'm just to excited to go more into detail right now!

Okay without any more distraction here's the sequel…

In Joy And Sorrow  
Chapter 1: The element war.

Nevermore… it had been almost a year… a year since that dark time… that dark time where Leleel had allowed herself to be taken over by the mere wonder of her foresights.

What had happened at the time, what she was thinking had become nothing more than a blur to her sharp memory, everything had fallen apart since her and the rest of the light demon's departed from the Ningenkai for their own domain of Komorum.

She sat now at her white marble table in one of the many rooms in her large home, alone, consumed in her thoughts about everything as she did every day. Why so badly had she wanted to change and possibly kill her own twin?

Sure she was looked down upon by many other higher ruler figures because of it, but at the end of the day, did that really matter, did she really care that much?

"Leleel?" Topai's voice knocked her back to reality, though she felt more like nothing was in a reality anymore, not for her anyways.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." He said walking in and closing the elaborately designed cherry wood door behind him. "It's okay Topai, what is it?" She asked in a halfway drowsy tone.

Topai looked at his leader in a concerned manor, every light demon under her rule knew she was in an almost depression state, they could feel it. It worried him most of all though to see her growing more and more upset over something she nor he had a remedy to.

They could only stand by as if nothing was happening.

"Juhani and three of his committee members are here for the meeting with you." Leleel rubbed her temples yet stood up with a sigh.

Honestly she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the shadow demon ruler and whatever was so important to call a meeting in her territory.

"Fine, let's go." She walked past him out the door. "Are you going to take it alone?" Topai questioned following behind.

"No." The bridge the two walked down was open on both sides facing out at the beautiful city below that had been built into a steep mountain plane, though much deceiving to the eye as much of the dwellings had been made directly into the mountain.

On a normal day any ningen who may somehow come to see it would think of it as the closest thing, if not the exact thing, as Rome. With buildings all linking together made entirely out of white slick marble in a beautiful manor that must have taken hundreds of years to make so perfect.

But today the deities were upset with them for whatever reason it may be. The sky was a thick black color with large bolts of lightning streaking from every direction; then the crash of thunder to break the unusual silence the city gave off as the inhabitants had taken shelter in the city.

"No, you and Iiro are coming with me, this meeting won't last long."

"But what if they press for it to be? You know they like to drag things out." Leleel looked back at him with deviance and hate filled crystal blue eyes, the hatred was directed to Juhani he knew, she had an obvious grudge against that man.

"They will do nothing of the such if they are smart, they must remember they are in my territory and I shall have no remorse on issuing an attack." Usually their own ruler would be rational on such an occasion, but with the events that had happened before Topai had no doubt her patience with shadow demons had faded to almost nothing.

"So you two will be the ones to join me, as a protection matter." He nodded but then remembered being behind her; she couldn't see it. "Yes ma'am." She paid no mind to his last statement, his choice of words no longer was in her hands, if he wanted to refer to her as such she wouldn't waste her breath repeating the order that he didn't need to.

The two light demons walked in this matter threw the covered bridge and then down a perpendicular one leading to a more formally engraved area restricted only to rulers and committee members, though in this time Leleel was making an exception for Topai and Iiro.

"Topai, go get Iiro then come to the meeting room immediately." She ordered when they reached a pair of large wooden double doors. "Alright." Then he turned and proceeded away with his leader watching him.

Just then her white Henki's appeared beside her. 'This is going to be hell I know it, I should just order the attack now and be done with it.' She thought though dared not speak, who knew how well of hearing those inferior beings had.

Quietly she walked into the silent room, it was a semicircular shaped room with every wall being carved out as archway windows to display the surroundings of both the long range of mountains and the flat planed area, a black slick table sat in the middle, half was consumed with shadow energy she knew oh so well, but it was one demon that she locked eyes on.

Juhani, the ruler of the shadow demons.

He starred back at her with dark gray emotionless eyes. He was about as old as Leleel, for some odd reason the leaders of both groups seemed to be about the same though complete opposites, a paradox Leleel had come to loath.

He wore fancy black robes with gray stitching of silk, he was full shadow demon nothing else, a pureblooded beast she knew personally. Unlike him she still had those traces of shadow demon in her allowing her to adorn black into her attire.

Juhani was one of the demons that had knowledge of her and her sister's past and being as he was he used that information to his advantage any time he could. Leleel hated that he had as much of knowledge as she did; they fought verbally every time they were put in the same room.

Though he fought to get her on his side, she fought to keep him away, it was all she could do to keep from decapitating him.

"It's been to long Leleel dear." And so it began.

"I'd like it to be longer." She sat herself down on the opposite end of him keeping their look locked. "What concerns you so much Juhani that you dare come onto my land willingly?" She decided to ask to get to the point of his visit. 2

"Well I heard you and your people were in the Ningenkai a while ago. I was only wondering if you survived such an experience." She growled warningly, she dared him to ask what she had been doing there.

At this he chuckled, "everyone knows, you don't have to be defensive. Stories about how you killed using human weapons is spreading like wildfire, what brought you to administering such a move?"

She slammed her hands on the table, "just tell me why you're here so we can get this over with!" She shouted. He didn't falter, simply smirked.

"A war has brought me here." She stopped suddenly. "Nani?"

"You heard me, a war has brought me to you… again." She ignored his last statement though he intervened before she had a chance to speak again. "Your sister… brings me to you." Leleel tried to keep her eyes from widening to show any weakness.

The door opened, Topai and Iiro entered silently then noticing the hatred brewing in their leader sure that Juhani could see it also and was using it to his advantage.

"Tell me what you're talking about now." She demanded venomously, her hands twitched from where they were firmly laid flat on the cold table. He stood up in his seat with the same smirk on his face. "Another war has started between your people and my people.

"Though this time it's not so independent on the inferiors." She dared state that he was the inferior here but opted against it, she needed the facts about this now.

"It'll be as big as the last one that happened, years and years ago before any of us here were even thought of."

"What does that have to do with my sister?"

"Shi, your sister, is a shadow demon though having a light demon father she has traces of that also, she is both shadow and light though shadow is the dominate gene in her.

"Shi is fair game." His smirk intensified and she knew what he meant, he wanted to get her on his side, against her and no doubt she would be stupid enough to agree.

"Leave her out of this."

"I'm sorry Leleel but I can't let her power go to waste when it could be used, quite effectively to." He moved from around the table heading to the door, she followed.

"The war will begin soon," his three committee members as well as Topai and Iiro went out of the room leaving both rulers in privacy.

Juhani came closer to Leleel, she felt numb, unable to move from her spot. His eyes softened and his deviant smirk molded into a true smile that even then held the darkness from within him in it, one thing she actually did like seeing from him.

"Leleel, it's been to long." His hand came up and gently rested on her cheek. "Not everything has to change, you know it was meant to be." He came forward placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She deepened it then realized what she was doing and pulled away quickly turning from him so white hair blocked his view of her. "Juhani you and I both know this would be as wrong as before, I can no longer be as it was."

He was quiet. "You don't have to hold that façade around me, you should know that by now." Blue eyes slowly looked up at him wondering whether she should let it fall.

"What shall happen if one of our empires falls? Why can there not be peace or at least a armistice in this ongoing fighting?"

"There has been an armistice," he explained. "But an armistice is only temporary, our pasts clash to much to be so easily forgotten, we will deal with falling empires if… or when it happens rather." His black hair fell before his eyes making him look positively beautiful in her eyes.

She wasn't sure if she should hate him for making her feel this way or let it just simply feel right.

"All assaults will be taken to your empire, I will allow nothing to happen to you." She reached up to gently brush the hair out of his eyes as he spoke. "I don't want this to happen, it can't."

"It must and it will, fear not of what lies ahead, the darkness that I know lies within you will not let you fall." Though numb Leleel could feel a familiar warmth wrap around her, she confirmed it to be his arms linking together around her.

She looked down fully for a moment finally letting that solid look fall from her face she had held so long in exchange for a look only he and one other person had seen, feeling so safe and warm in his now embrace she couldn't control her boiling emotions let alone help herself from this.

"If… if you love me the way you show it, the way you say and the way I know you do… you'll leave Shi out of this." The words hit a sensitive spot with both her and him yet his true look held back the signs that it had done anything to him.

"I can not do that Leleel and you should know that. This will happen though remember my words." He let go of her after placing another kiss on her lips and moved out of the room silent as the night leaving her alone… alone again.

When the door closed she fell to her knees, it was so sinful for the actions she took. Cold fingers reached up to her lips, he said not to fear what lies ahead… though she couldn't.

Another streak of lightning lit the room with light that blinded her sight for a moment then met with the sound of thunder, her figure stayed perfectly in place, years of training would not let her flinch or make a single move at such a incident as mere lightning.

It wasn't the future that troubled her so, it was the past, her past actions. For the smoldering kisses he had left on her had long since died away leaving her empty and desperate… craving for more.

She knew this war would start, but she could not allow her sister to be brought into this, for she knew her… Juhani's plan, drive her away from the other Forbidden, from Hiei for whatever purpose he had in store.

The gray in his eyes, the years of merciless training had molded him into what he was now, she nor anyone else could depict any of his plans, only that he had on in mind.

For once she wished to be blessed with a foresight for she knew not what direction to take, she could not let that happen... let them all fall into place.

A torrential amount of rain was suddenly dumped from the sky after her one thought as anyone could have predicted it would in due time, her body moved forward slightly. How she detested being brought down in a way only he knew how to do to her.

'I need help.'

A/N: Okay that was the first chapter and I REALLY hope it makes you want more cause I want to write more and without the awesome reviews you give me I can't do that! Well anyways the next chapter will come back to Shi and Hiei and what's been happening with them for the year I skipped, I feel so powerful again skipping forward in time!

1: This is going to be a long story I guarantee you, but for that first paragraph I highly advise you to remember it well… it may have a key role in the rest of the story. I'm not telling it's origins or why I'm using it or anything. It's like in the last story where Leleel had that one premonition and after like 15 chapters you finally figured out what it meant. Always have to have something to keep you interested!

2: While I was writing that part I realized that Leleel and Shi have the same personality! Like… both can be really hateful but still can't have people mad at them, I thought that was really weird because back in the first story I never intended for Leleel to BE Shi's sister that just kind of happened after I listened to Sigillium Diaboli but still it JUST dawned on me that they really do have the same personality! I never ever planned that, how weird is that right? … Something tells me I'm doing these little 1 things wrong.

Please Review!


	2. Blue Eyes Threw The Rain

Well now it's time for the second chapter in the story "In Joy And Sorrow" … I love that title I'm glad i found it! (Though it belongs to HIM) I saw it and thought of everything i wanted in the story later and was like 'oh my god this is my title!' Then i was delayed for awhile which ticked me off! Whatever i'm glad to have it so whatever!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, HIM, the title, or some of the title's for the chapters you may see in the upcoming chapters one can never be sure… who in their right mind talks like that these days? Oh well I'm sure you all get my point with that!

Chapter 2: Blue eyes threw the rain

Shi stood at the living room window staring out into the dark surroundings being drenched with rain. "Wow it's really coming down out there." She stated.

Turning to Kurama who looked on behind her she asked: "Do you think Hiei really wants to be out there?" She wouldn't be surprised if he had denied coming in simply for the image he conveyed, it did seem like something he would do.

"If he didn't want to be out there he wouldn't be, I wouldn't worry about him." Shi looked out again at the trees being blown in the strong wind, the sheets of rain being blown to the side from the constant wind.

"But still," she pressed onwards, "it's still pretty bad out there."

"Who are you talking about?" She turned suddenly at the sound of her love's voice.

And there he stood, drenching wet in his black clothing looking confused at both of them. "Hiei!" She went happily to him jumping into him, instincts told him to hold on though despite better interests. 1

"You came back!"

"You're making it sound like I came from a war onna." She just smiled at him. "Even wet your still sexy as ever!"

That's when he dropped her.

"Jeez Hiei talk about tough love." Though she had landed on her feet she looked away towards the kitchen, the kitsune stood wondering how they had made it a whole year of being together with this constant love hate relationship.

"Fine I guess you don't want any sweet snow then." His crimson eyes flicked to her. "Sweet snow?" She smiled knowing he couldn't resist… even being wet. 2

"Yep, you interested?" His look became one that said she should already know the answer to that question, smiling she led the way into the kitchen. "You want some to Kurama?"

"No, thanks." Him and Hiei went to sit at the table. "Why were you outside anyways Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"None of your business fox."

"Maybe not, but I was wondering." Hiei's look straightened, locking onto Kurama's emerald green eyes. "Watching, does that satisfy your questions?"

"No, but I'll let it pass as long as you weren't killing humans or anything."

"Do I look like a baka?" Shi came over with his bowl and set it down. "I can answer that one!" He gave her a half glare. "What I was going to say no!" She tried to defend. "You seem moody today… is it that time of the month Hiei?"

He gave her a halfway confused look. "Nani?" Kurama chuckled, "don't bother asking Hiei I doubt you'd want to know anyways." He looked from one to the other still in confusion though for once taking the kitsune's advice knowing if he asked he would regret it.

Suddenly though a knock came at the door and their looks went to the front door standing behind a veil of darkness from the living room.

"Don't answer it Kurama!" Shi advised when he moved to get up. "Why not?"

Her blue eyes were of half fright, which wasn't hard to determine. "Haven't you seen the movies?" She asked. "There's never something good behind a door in a thunderstorm… and the girl's always the first one to go!"

Kurama just shook his head and went to the door to open it.

As he walked over he heard Shi's movements and her voice, "be my protector Hiei!" He could already see Hiei either rolling his eyes or glaring at her.

He had to blink twice at who stood on the porch when he opened the door.

Leleel stood dripping wet, her white hair hung before her face yet her crystallized blue eyes shown threw it. Her white clothing stuck to her limbs like glue to paper.

"Leleel?" She breathed heavily like she had just finished a marathon but didn't speak a word.

Shi who sat at the table behind Hiei to use as a shield (should anything bad come) starred now in disbelief. "I told you something bad was behind the door, why did you have to answer it?" Hiei looked back at her in a way that told her to grow up.

"Shi, I must talk to you." The twin's eyes locked for the first time in over a year.

"So that's what you say… no 'hi Shi how are you I haven't talked to you in a year!'" She huffed taking a bite of her ice cream and turning away. "I feel the love."

Kurama again shook his head, "come in Leleel, I'll get something dry for you." Leleel stepped in and the door was closed. "Great Kurama now the enemy's going to kill us." He ignored her statement and went down the hall.

Leleel proceeded to the table and took a seat in front of Shi though the younger sister refused to meet her eyes now. "Shi there is no time, it's important."

The said shadow demon sat quietly for a moment. "I'm listening." She finally said. Leleel sighed letting her shoulders fall. "History is repeating itself now and I need your help." That made Shi's blue eyes travel to her sister in question and interest. Hiei noted on how easy it was to get Shi's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Another war is starting in the Makai, one between the shadow and light demons, Juhani has told me that even less inferiors will be forcing there way into this one, the armistice is falling at a dramatic rate." Confusion was still clear on Shi's features.

"Who's Juhani?" That took Leleel a moment to answer. "The ruler of the shadow demons, a very powerful demon who will stop at nothing to get the goal I'm sure he's after."

"And that would be?" Leleel's look turned to a blank one towards her sister, Kurama returned into the room and offered a towel to Leleel, which she took with a almost silent 'thank you' but then her eyes turned back to Shi.

"A hybrid, a demon of both light and shadow genetics." Then she went silent and her look traveled to the polished wood table. "Shi, you are of fair game to either side."

Her sister sat quietly, eyes large with misunderstanding, body stiff. Both Hiei and Kurama watched the siblings intently waiting for Shi's response.

"I don't get it."

Leleel's head dropped in frustration; it was surprising that this dense shadow demon could ever be related to her in any means.

"Juhani wants you to follow him in this battle, take his side to fight to bring down my empire, and I want you on mine because it would help to put them back into an armistice."

Still Shi seemed confused by her words. "Wait… who said I was or even wanted to be in this 'war' anyways? I'm a peaceful person I don't want into something this dramatic, or deadly." Shi saw Hiei smirk from the side, peaceful person, yeah that would be the day.

"Then you should have never got yourself involved with your sister." Hieithen commented. The shadow demon simply huffed leaning on her elbow and taking another bite of her ice cream with her eyes sliding shut.

"Well if she hadn't come trying to kill me maybe I wouldn't have." Kurama shook his head at her stubbornness yet Leleel's eyes turned to one of viciousness and pursuit, they obviously showed that she was going to get what she wanted one way or another.

"Shi if you push this off you're going to have another situation to deal with just like then." She stated audaciously. "They will come by the thousands, searching for you nonstop only Juhani is not as merciful as I." Shi's blue eyes once again opened and slid to her twin.

"Why can't everything just be in peace… why did you have to get me involved?" before Leleel could answer Shi stood up with her palms glued to the table.

"Look, I don't know anything about this battle and I don't want to know, I don't want in it and I'm not taking sides so you're wasting your breath!" Her voice now came in a almost shout though none of the three could figure out exactly why she was speaking in such a angry tone.

Two minutes passed in utter silence, all eyes on Shi who's face was now parallel with the ground. Finally she spoke, "you better leave now 'cause I'm not going to be the one to walk away from my own home… or where I live anyways."

Leleel was done, she stood up with piercing eyes still on Shi, "fine." She said, "but you will not be left out of this, your decision will not rest quietly with either sides."

Then Leleel came very close to Shi's face, "They will make it hell on earth for you, if you think what i did then was bad you have another thing coming my sister, your life shall be ripped open and distroyed of every thing you love dear; sister if you hold off i shall pray for your soul."

With that she walked off out the front door yet closed it quietly, no slam like anyone would have expected.

When Shi was sure she was gone her head raised, "I think they should hook up don't you?" Hiei's hand came up to her shoulder to bring her down to her seat, why had he been forced to fall for someone who could act so stupid?

"Who?" Kurama asked.

"The devil and that Juhani guy." The kitsune's look went to confusion. "Nani?"

"The devil formally known as my sister knows a lot about Juhani apparently if she knows exactly what he's going to be planning, that would be more then I would want to know about my enemy anyways, I think they should get together."

"Their backgrounds prevents that, but Shi do you honestly think that was the best decision, I mean you don't know what kind of power the shadow demon ruler could have." Kurama persisted, "he could know much more then you do about anything."

Shi simply smiled brightly, "don't worry about it I can deal with him or anything." Then her eyes darted from one side of the room to another in doubt, "but… if I can't… Hiei'll be there to protect me!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, yes sometimes she could be very stupid.

A/N: So that's what's going down or that's the basic plot line and I guess you can tell by now that this is going to be a long story (like I said) if we're going threw a whole war (yet you know I'm bad at fighting scenes). So strap yourselves in because this roller coaster's leaving the station and I have a big bag of tricks up my sleeves for this one (and a lot more cliffhangers to go with it!)

1: Whenever I write these I completely feel like I'm making Hiei OOC and I can't stop thinking about it because I went threw a stage where I needed practice writing in a different category so I went and did my own thing for awhile and now coming back to it it's like I have to suddenly flip myself back to writing a completely different way, so once again sorry if Hiei's a little (or a lot) OOC I don't mean it!

2: I want to know where everyone gets the idea that Hiei loves Sweet Snow, I don't remember any episodes of it, though I could be wrong, and it… makes me mad that I can't figure out where that started!

Please review for the next chapter! (Longer reviews are welcomed openly and loved lots! And no flames!)


	3. Dramatic Irony

A/N: Alright… I'm officially ticked off to the point where I think I'm going to have a… meltdown! I just spent 3 and a half hours typing six pages worth of chapter (even though usually I can type that in a half hour) just to go and try to save it and accidentally delete it without any possible way of bringing it back… if I could swear on here I sooooooo would be right now, but I have to force myself to keep my cool and write the whole thing AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, HIM, or E.A.P blah blah blah we all know!

Chapter 3: Dramatic Irony

"And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting. On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; and his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, and the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; and my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted – nevermore!"

The teacher looked up from his book to his large class from the front of the room, "so, continuing on with our study of poets around the world we come to this one, Edgar Allan Poe, an American poet with a dark way of writing to match his past." He explained clearly.

He then used his index finger as a place to mark where he was and closed the book surveying the class for the next victim who would take whatever question he threw at them.

"Now, what did the raven represent in this poem?"

Meanwhile Shi sat in her own seat next to the window, gazing out aimlessly at the birds who flew around the blooming Sakura tree just outside the school grounds in the early spring time air, how she wished she could just fly away from this evil school. 1

And yet that evil fox, Kurama, had persuaded her to come back to school. How had he done that again?

… Oh yeah it was Hiei who ordered her to go back, though it wasn't his words that persuaded her, she wasn't listening to that in the slightest at the time, it was his stern, silky voice that had gotten her.

"Shi." Her head snapped back to alertness to find twenty-seven pairs of eyes watching her, and Kurama said this wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Excuse me?" She sighed, "Yes sir?" Sometimes it was weird having an American teacher having them refer to him as 'sir'.

"Can you answer my question please?"

"What question?" He sighed while a few snickers came from the once silence, "Maybe our new student Aulis can help you." The new student, who sat two rows across from her, placed his once raised hand down on the table top of the desk and proceeded to answer.

"It represented his own memory, how he would never forget, or pass over from the pain of his lost love, as ravens are commonly used in a misconception for death or evil." 2 The teacher smiled, "right" then turned to the dry-erase board.

Shi watched that new student like hawk on it's prey, he seemed to proper for one student, especially wearing the loose black he was, with black hair to match hanging before his eyes.

He didn't feel right, just something about him felt out of place, the feeling of uneasiness ran up and down her spine time and again. The said student must have felt her eyes because his gray eyes fell on her blue ones with a bright smile.

'He must have gone to a private school, what a freak.' She thought, 'it's either that or emotionally unstable.' 3.

-

After class when the end bell had rung for the end of the day Shi gathered her things and headed for the door, though as she went to exit from the row it was Aulis's hand that caught her.

"Hey, Shi ne?" She turned to him, no use not being polite to an unstable kid, then again she always had to listen to her thoughts, 'yes you had to eat that fish didn't you?' She asked herself, 'you saw that it was green! And it was Yusuke and Kuwabara offering it to!'

Note to self: Learn to stop talking to self

"Hai, what's it to you?" He chuckled. "Nothing, I just noticed you watching me during class and I was wondering why."

She casually leaned back, "no reason, it just surprised me that someone so knew as you could possibly already know all this stuff when I barely know it."

"This subject is easy, it's not that hard," he explained, "I could help you if you wanted." She waked to the door with him close behind, "no I don't like to think about school when I don't have to, it just makes me sick." Again he chuckled.

"Maybe we could just talk then?" Was he hitting on her? He wasn't even good looking and she already had a guy of her own, she dared him to try something like that on her.

Then again what harm could it do?

"Sure, did you just move into town or transfer schools?"

"I just moved into town, I would have been here before but it's taken awhile to completely get settled in you know?" She smiled, "yeah I know how that is."

They continued down the crowded hall that would take them out to the entrance of the school and the entrance to their freedom.

As they walked Shi remembered something she had forgotten before, Hiei had adapted a habit of coming to the school after it let out so they could walk back to the temple together, what if he was here now and saw them together.

No doubt that wouldn't play over well with him.

"You don't quite seem like the others say you are." Aulis went on to say, he directed her down a sidewalk not familiar to her very much. What did he mean by that?

"What did they say about me?" She dared them to say something bad, before he responded he thought to himself a bit. "They said you're very satanic, dark."

"I'd say your personality leads you on to be more of a… shall we say… a shadow." Her heart suddenly stopped, blood ran cold, her heart pounded in her chest so hard she thought her ears were bound to bleed.

Who was this guy, what did he know, and why did he speak like that… with those… beautiful gray eyes? She snapped herself back to the reality of everything and glared at him.

"I don't compare myself to inanimate objects."

"I don't know," he said, "I see it as personification more." He stopped suddenly at the intersection with another street as she did also. "Well I'm sorry but I think we should cut this now."

She forced a smile, "It's okay, and there's always next time." He smiled also; his hand came up gently caressing her arm though she felt frozen in place. "We'll continue later then." And with that he broke their connection and turned walking off leaving her still frozen in place.

When he was about five feet away Hiei's voice suddenly came startling her back to reality. "Hiei!"

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Aulis, a new student at my school." Hiei glared hard after him, "Aulis." He repeated.

"You shouldn't be around him," He went on coming to meet her eyes, "he's to forceful, you're my mate and no one else's." Shi could only smile tugging at his arm for them to take their leave.

"I know Hiei, you tell me enough and I believe you enough." She then chuckled still watching him. "Don't worry Fiery, it's not like anything's going to happen, he may be forceful but you're possessive."

Ignoring her last statement he went on, "I still don't like him, just the feel of him." Pushing the odd thoughts out of her head Shi pressed for details, "you mean like a bad Juju?"

"No, sensing him, he has an odd feel."

"Well he's nice so… yeah." Hiei could only roll his eyes and let them slide closed. "We're going back to the temple."

"Right now?"

"Hai."

"Why because you don't want me to be around other men?" His eyes opened again, "If that's what it takes to get you to go back then fine." She smiled and linked their arms together so he couldn't pull away.

Why he was so solitary in public she had never figured out, though then again she didn't really mind that either, if Hiei was to suddenly change the way he acted he just wouldn't be the same fire demon she fell in love with.

Note to self: brag about how protective Hiei is

-

Leleel stood perched upon a tall wall scanning over the crowds of people below, Iiro appeared beside her. "Anything happen yet?" He questioned her.

"No, I haven't felt anything from him since the last time he was at that open portal." She explained.

It didn't matter at the moment about the war, she could care less about that, if need be she could give commands from here in the Ningenkai, all that could be taken care of almost to easily, but she had to make sure her sister was kept out of this war, or at least from having to join sides.

"Can you not get a premonition about what is to come involving him?" He pushed onwards.

She turned towards him slightly with an almost hate filled gaze. "Visions don't just come on demand Iiro, trust me if I could get one for this situation I would, but that hasn't happened so until it does I will just have to play by what cards I have been given." 'And that's not a lot.'

With an exhale of breath she pushed all the hatred away for the moment, "have the spies been sent out to see if he had returned to Kokorou or not?" Iiro nodded, "yes, we should get a response in a few days." 4

She nodded, "fine, we shall return to our own domain." Iiro took off from their perch but Leleel kneeled down for the moment and placed a pure white feather on the brick wall, then joined him.

"We must take precautions for our own defense." She explained to him, while all the while they flew in the destination of their still open (yet concealed from humans) portal.

-

When they were successfully gone a dark shadow appeared, looming over the very wall the light demons had been residing on moments ago.

A dark figure of a man appeared, his clothes of black melding with the shadow he released from his body in flames burning in a slow, suave manor. His eyes were blocked from view from the blackness that had consumed him.

He kneeled down and took the white feather in his hand observing it for flaws of any kind, yet not to his surprise there were none.

"You will be mine." He stated then cupping the feather in his hands.

"sisällämme, sieluissamme, sydämissä, ja omatunto paljasta syyllisiä." Once the words were spoken he quickly spread his hands and a raven flew from them into the sky and no feather, or trace, was to be seen in his hands.

With a deviant smile and a last sentence he left the scene with: "rajaton vapaus siivillensä nousee."

A/N: Okay that wasn't nearly as good as the first one was but hey, what can you do right? Anyways the last couple quotes were in Finnish but I'm not giving translations, you'll just find out later. So anyways that was it hope you liked!

1: Okay I don't know when Sakura trees bloom, and I'm to lazy to look so this if I wasn't right for the time of year this is just another showing of how much power I have in my story. Feel my power!

2: I don't know if that was the true answer but I wanted to use that poem and it's an important part for later on so I'm using my power to make that the right answer. Oh feel my power!

3: No offense to anyone who may go to a private school, I didn't mean anything by it but most people where I live who go to a private school are rich snobs who only care about themselves, so no offense once again.

4: Just so everything's straight and no one gets confused in later chapters Komorum is where the Light demons live and Kokorou is where the Shadow demons live, they are both on opposite sides of the Makai, for your information and use in later chapters!


	4. Research

A/N: Okay so since most of the stuff I put on is all written before it's actually put on (which is confusing to me) I usually can't say anything really precise because by the time I put it on it's changed or doesn't make sense! Whatever… anyway right now this story is becoming harder to do, I know what I want it's just getting to that point if anyone knows what I mean so even though updates come quickly and they seem really good it's trying to get to that point or something… I don't know I'll be surprised if anyone reading this knows what I'm talking about!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, HIM, E.A.P, or a lot of other things mentioned on this story!

Chapter 4: Research

That afternoon Shi lay on the couch with her back on the mattress and her head hanging off the side, staring at the T.V. from this upside down state blankly and unblinkingly.

Continuously she had been doing this for ten minutes; Hiei had given up giving a care that all the blood was rushing to her head.

A displeasured sound came from her throat, 'if A equals B and C equals C2, then what is A?" She thought furiously. "I hate math." She finally blinked, "I hate you Kurama." She stated though the fox wasn't in the room.

She sat up and groaned loudly, Hiei, who sat next to her simply rolled his eyes at the behavior his love was showing. Shi looked at the dozens of books and papers scattered around the floor before the couch both demons sat on, then to Hiei.

"So… Fiery y-."

"No, get back to work." She giggled and proceeded to move next to him, wrapping her arms around his arm closest to her, "Hiei, you stereotype me to much, I just need a little rest, that's all." She, with her outside hand, brought his face to face hers and pushed their lips together.

This, being a feeling both enjoyed completely (though Shi showed it more then her mate did) neither pulled back or did anything to brake their moment together.

Her eyes were shut by this moment, the only feelings around her was the tingling sensation of Hiei, her love so close and warm to her body, the small space that was soon closing between them and the feeling of Hiei's hand unconsciously moving on her leg.

This was it… she would be getting what she wanted! It would finally happen, after all this wait! He was trying to fight it she could tell but no, no he was going to do this for her, it w-

"Shi focus on your work now." Kurama's voice broke threw everything she had just worked for making her draw back yet not move, a heavy glare went to the kitsune who seemed both unaffected and satisfied with his actions. She felt a glare go to him from Hiei also.

"Great Kurama!" She complained, "I was just about to get his temperature raised enough to burn to books and you had to come crashing in!" Then the look from Hiei went to Shi, still no moving away on his part.

"Exactly, so now he won't burn the third packet of books I've bought." He leaned on the door frame, "look if you're not going to do your math then work on your history, I know your teacher gave you that project on fact or myths and no you can't do a demonstration."

She sighed, "You take all my fun away! Fine I'll go to the library but Hiei's going with me!"

"Nani?"

"Great let's go!" She stood up and took Hiei's hand leading him towards the front door. "We're going to the library to do research!" She explained, "see you later tonight Kurama!"

"Actually focus this time Shi!" They were both out the door before either demon could catch the kitsune's comment. 'Why do I even bother?' He thought with a slight shake of his head.

"Why are we going to this ningen place onna?" Hiei questioned not a minute after they were out of the covered area to the living part of the temple.

"I have a project to do in history, I have to choose a myth and use facts to determine if it's really a myth or plausible to be fact."

"And you're doing?"

"Demons!" Hiei shook his head, what Kurama had said about a 'demonstration' made sense now.

"I'm going to find out all I can about demons like us and somehow prove it's a fact without using a demonstration, I want to use the Makai though." She explained, as they walked down the steps of the temple.

Shi's Henki's appeared around her as usual, over the year they had grown in length and power, they were all an estimated four or four and a half foot in length and powerful enough to keep a protective shield around the temple at all times, it amazed Shi how much they had grown with little to know training at all.

"How?"

"I don't know maybe try and find some information on different regions."

"Like Komorum?" Shi gave him a glare, "don't even start with me on that."

"Well?"

"I guess I could do that… no… no that would mean I'd have to be involved in knowing about she-who-should-not-be-spoken-about-but-killed-burned-and-pushed-off-a-cliff."

"Shi you're a hateful person when you want to be." She huffed turning her attention back to the front, "it's not my fault she's so evil and needs to die." He wouldn't say anything more about it.

-

When they reached the bottom of the steps Shi stopped to take in the feeling of everything around her, the shade of the many surrounding trees as they blew in the wind of a soon coming summer, the light that filtered down to warm her body and set her at ease.

Just for a moment…

Then once again her eyes snapped open to see everything clearly, her keen eye more observant to everything around her, every little detail the surrounding held for her.

"Come on Hiei." She took his hand and led the way to a good-sized tree casting a shadow on the ground, which cooled the soil from the hot late afternoon sun.

A black portal appeared on the trunk before she was even a foot from it. Hiei had not let her off the hook with her training that easy, he still put her threw that hell called training during the weekends or any time she was off.

Though it defiantly could be said that training wasn't all they did during this time alone.

After a year of it she had grown quite well in strength as well as power, now she could summon a portal to anywhere she wanted with the simple thought of the place and a decent sized shadow around though her attacks lacked as much practice.

She pulled him threw and both appeared in the empty portion of the parking lot next to the white-painted brick wall surrounding the entire area of the building.

The library itself was a large building set with bricks and a small patch of grass in the front, on either side of a set of stairs leading to an overhang drop-off used for when it rained.

"The city Library!" Shi smiled happily leading the way up the cobbled sidewalk to the stairs remembering when she would stay at the library for countless hours just getting lost in different books of interest.

"Everything you need to know about the useless information you don't want to know can be found here."

"Hn," Hiei stuck his hands in his pockets.

It was quiet, not silent; nothing in this world was ever silent.

People roamed from one place to another, from computer to bookshelf, bookshelf to computer and any other combination you could think of. He didn't enjoy being in such a closed space with so many ningens around.

"Chill Hiei, I can see your uneasiness." How could she see something he didn't convey? That had been something he never figured out, though even so it never seemed to fail her.

"Okay do you want to help me find things?" He was about to refuse before she cut him off. "Or I can get those librarian guys from my school to… help me out." A low growl only Shi's ears could pick up came from the intense fire demon as he shot a glare towards the men behind the desk, "fine."

"Good!" She said happily and went off to the bookcase with the words 'D-DM' written inside a thin gold case. 'Demons, demons… where is it?" She thought and stopped at the section 'DE'.

"Now where are you…?" 'Demons: Myth or Truth?' One dark gray book said on it's spine. Shi wondered why she wasn't allowed to simply copyright her report but grabbed it anyways.

'Fantasized: Komorum vs. Kokorou'. The name caught her attention thought not sure why.

"_I'm returning to Komorum."_

The memory of that night flashed suddenly in her head as it had so many times before, wonder about the situation and of the many outcomes that may have become possible had plagued her so many a night.

She quickly took the book and left the aisle, Hiei had claimed them an empty table, with arms crossed over his chest. Shi sat down with a clean piece of paper and pen before her, she opened up the book tilting her chair back on two legs.

Hiei watched her for a few moments, watching her usually ADD-like attention quickly get entranced with the text printed before her on the pages, then he leaned back and willed himself to come down from his high alertness.

-

'In the land of Komorum it has been said that the ruler was put threw a tremendous amount of harsh punishments and procedures all throughout childhood, or until they came of age, though it has never been documented of what these punishments or procedures might have been. Only that they were brutally intense.'

Shi read, twenty-three pages threw the book and four pages of notes later there was now at least four books opened to numerous pages on the circular table where the two still sat.

After all this time and all the knowledge Shi's brain was taking in so rapidly, one question had arisen in her mind that nothing seemed to answer, "Hiei why do you think the light demons wanted Leleel, she didn't have premonitions as a baby?"

Hiei's eyes opened on her, he shrugged, "Who knows, the light demons have never been ones to share their ways, they along with the shadow demons are very secluded," he explained, "even is others want to be included in their… mishap."

Shi thought for a second, "kind of like the girls at my school, always in drama about someone and everyone wants to know what exactly it's about." Hiei nodded. "Kind of like that."

Shi then closed the book, demons, Makai, culture; it was all so complicated. "Everything's so complicated, everything about demons and the Makai lead onwards tying with other things but then never coming together."

"Sometimes you just have to learn to live in a world where nothing ties together." 1

Before she could comment a librarian walked over looking at both people as it they had two heads. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind you need to leave now as we're soon closing." Shi glared at him for a long moment.

"Fine, let me just check these out." He stopped her hand when she tried to pick up a book, the fire demon's crimson eyes went up to the man, he wouldn't dare mess with his mate and live to see the dawn.

"No, just leave." Again she glared hard at the man then stood up with Hiei grabbing her papers before they took those to, they both were escorted quietly by the annoying librarian man until they were fully out into the evening sun; much against their will.

"I hate when they do that!" Hiei gave the fuming Shi a slightly confused look, "The library closes at eight." The hour was soon reaching six. "They just kicked us out, and for no reason! I hate how this city judges so much by appearance." The two walked while Hiei listened intently, "how are you going to get information now?" Shi gripped onto her papers, she had enough information to prove her point but new questions swam in her head like a fish in a pond.

Her Henki's appeared for only Shi and Hiei to see, she looked at a black one for a long moment then looked over at Hiei with that infamous deviant smile on her face.

"Hiei I think it's time we paid a visit to a good friend of ours."

A/N: Another chapter done and still the ideas float onwards in my head which is good for you because maybe now I can start to produce longer chapters! I think I've always promised that… oh well! Anyways nothing to say about the next chapter it's a secret, one of those ones were you can't say anything about it or else the whole thing will get out and I don't want that to happen!

1: I think the problem with me and making this story is that I'm to much of a realist at times… or when it comes to facts. Like… everything has to have a start and end and make sense. Well the same is with this and that's not coming on so well everything DOESN'T have an end. But without that being said it's mostly the characters, I want them to become a certain way so I base them off songs I listen to and then they don't exactly make enough sense to me. Anyone just think it's because I think about it to much?

Please review!


	5. Questions with no answers

Oh yeah guess who's back? I bet everyone's happy about that! Anyways I always liked these 'Authors Note' things because it gives me like… a paragraph or so to rant about whatever I want and nobody cares and actually don't MIND reading it! That astounds me… so now I'm going to talk about this teacher I had. I had this sub-teacher once who was an actor and he had a magnificent vocabulary it just… blew me away, it made me want to get even better at my writing. (Boy that was pointless)

So let's see if it works or not!

Disclaimer: I'm kind of lacking at putting these but I like making original ones to so… okay anyway I do not own YYH, HIM, E.A.P or anything related to them… such a sad world we live in ne?

Chapter 5: Questions with no answers

"What are you talking about onna?" Hiei asked her. "I think it's time we go see Jokil again, he's the only one who could answer my questions."

"How does that help you with the situation here?" Shi had to think about that one. "It doesn't, but maybe he's know what to do about this whole war thing, I mean honestly." Hiei picked up what she was saying threw that statement.

"You don't believe Leleel, that he will come do you?"

"Well nothing's happened yet right?" Hiei shrugged. "Fine, you go tomorrow."

"Oh no, you're coming with me! What if someone attacks me, what if I get lost?" She drew in a large breath; her eyes got wider "what if I run out of food?" He didn't comment, just noted on her dramatic acts.

"No." All her looks fell suddenly; she linked arms with him so he couldn't move away. "Please come with me Fiery." He saw the begging in her crystal blue eyes, he hated when she did that.

"Fine, tomorrow we'll go, but for right now we're going back to the temple."

"Why?"

"Just come on." He took her hand and flitted away from the spot only to reappear on the temple's stone floor. Shi was always astounded by his transportation techniques.

"Damn, it's still early, what am I going to do all this time?" He watched her walk to the stairs without question. Though she at the edge and turned towards him with a sly smile.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later tonight okay?" She was going to leave whether he said she could or not, since Koenma had lowered those barriers she had taken her freedom to the edge of privilege; what could she say?

She was addicted to freedom.

A sudden shadow fell onto the grounds when a cloud moved before the sun and in the next second moving to reveal the light. Shi was gone.

'It's amazing how she does that.' He thought turning back towards the house. 'She's free to go where she wants, a foolish move on Koenma's part. Being the rebel she is and she hasn't made a break to leave yet, it surprises me.'

He turned his head looking at the forest he knew she resided in now; he could feel her ki. 'And yet… maybe it's because she just can't leave.'

-

Walking along in the dense forest, under the canopy of trees shining the last rays of the day upon the ground Shi walked in silence; lost in the consumption of her thoughts.

Did she really believe that any of this was happening? They had had peace in the Ningenkai for what had seemed to be the longest time and now this had to happen, it didn't see possible.

Why bring her into this, couldn't she just be happy? Happy for one moment!

But no… it's been too much drama for one lifetime already!

She stopped suddenly, her misted over eyes scanned the forest floor around her, for once now everything was at peace, and in a silence that she loved to hear.

A breeze blew by blowing her black hair to one side, the wind… it was gentle and cool promising a nice night ahead of them.

When she closed her eyes the sound of it she could have swore it spoke to her, 'me emme vapaudu, elleivät ajatuksemme virtaa syyttävinä.' She smiled keeping her eyes closed, it was a good thing she took the literature class she did.

"ja omatunto paljasta syyllisiä… and the conscience reveal the guilty ones." She knew that poem from studying poetry from around the world. Reopening her eyes she stopped, the wind died down as her conscious came back to reality.

Where had that come from?

She knew the poem yes but not that language. 'Did I just… but how…?' Confusion struck her once again. 1 and 2

Maybe there was nothing to worry about, it was probably just a freak chance, something stirred from within her that she didn't know she had before; it certainly wouldn't be of surprise to her.

She decided to continue walking on, being alone here seemed like the only time she could steal some time for herself, if it was only for a moment.

--

The next day Shi awoke, snug warmly in her bed with the sense of the arm of her mate around her waist. 'Well now how am I going to get out of this?' She thought to herself looking at the apparently still asleep fire demon.

He was defiantly asleep, she could tell from his even breathing, but not asleep enough to have a loose grip over her; he wouldn't be letting go that easy.

She leaned into him pecking his still lips and drawing back… nothing. With a slight exhale of breath she leaned forward again this time leaving herself against his lips longer before drawing back. "Hiei, love?" Silence.

"Wake up Fiery." She brushed the hair out of his face gently, "come on show me those beautiful crimson eyes." She then felt his grip tighten around her and she smiled.

"No," came his voice finally. "You've been up all this time haven't you?" She questioned while still holding the smile on her face that he couldn't see as his eyes were still closed.

A sly smile went across his features, "hai, but what a way to wake up ne?" Finally his eyes opened laying on her blue orbs. He moved to pin her to the bed beneath him taking her lips passionately.

Shi complied too anything he wanted now, she couldn't help it; he was like a drug. With his astounding looks that drew her to him, the taste of him when they kissed she adored and desired almost all the time, and the smell of fire on him she had never figured out how he acquired but loved all the same; it made her melt.

They stayed together making every movement as passionate as possible, never thinking of anything but the other person, everything else seemed to fall away leaving them both as one, neither could say they wanted to separate.

Finally Hiei did pull back and Shi's eyes watched him acquiring a sense of true happiness. "Damn you're an awesome kisser." He smirked, "don't sell your self short." She shook her head and pushed him back so she could sit up.

"You know I love you Hiei, you're such a hopeless romantic sometimes."

He watched her get up and move to the chair at her desk where a pile of folded clothes she had just washed sat as well as a few towels on top.

"Nani?" He asked.

"You don't show your love like others but it's clearly visible, you're the kind of guy who would do anything for your lover, someone who would do anything to simply see the one they love smile."

"Hn."

"Oh you know it's true don't deny it." When she took a towel and moved to the bathroom connected to her room he started to stand up to follow but caught on before he could even stand up.

"No." He stopped (it surprised her sometimes how he listened to her) "stay, good." Then she closed the door, he waited till the run of water started before retrieving his discarded cloak and retying his katana then exited the room.

Meanwhile, Shi stood under the hot water letting it run down her back and feeling the tight muscles in her body. All this tension was coming back to her now that all this stress was coming from a place known as the Makai formally known as hell.

Her hand reached up to touch the place on the flesh near her collarbone where Hiei had marked her as his… he had tried to explain it but she didn't understand what it meant to be 'mates'.

Was it like marriage, but more… intense? She just didn't know.

The hot water felt good against her skin, a sort of relaxing thing she could get for free just about whenever she wanted.

She finished up washing and stepped out into the steamy room, the steam the rose in white, transparent clouds and humidity inside the closed area chocked her.

Shi wrapped herself in a towel and went into the bedroom, and the sudden rush of cold air, finding Hiei had left (though not surprised) she proceeded to dry her hair.

'Today I go to the Makai.' She thought rubbing her head upside down momentarily then flipping it back and grabbing a brush. 'I wonder what will happen, what Jokil will say about all of this… I'm sure he knows about all of this though.'

With a sigh she cleared all thoughts from her mind and started getting dressed.

-

"You know Hiei I'm surprised." Kurama said standing in the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand. Hiei sat up on the counter, he gave the kitsune a slightly confused glance.

"I've always known you to be up at dawn or earlier and for the last couple of weeks it's been rather late in the morning until you show yourself, it surprises me that you'd change so suddenly." Hiei knew the cunning kitsune knew exactly why he was doing this, he was just taunting him into admitting it.

"Hn, I'm not admitting to anything." Kurama smirked. "There's nothing to admit to, your love with Shi isn't anything secretive and now it's just showing more and more."

Hiei glared at him, "hn."

Suddenly Shi walked out into the kitchen adorning a pair of camouflage cargo pants, a tight black shirt that visibly showed off her flat stomach and a head of wet black hair.

"Good morning Starshine, the world welcomes you."

Both of the demons gave her a confused look.

"Good morning sunshine, the world is a happy place!" She said brightly to them.

"Gomen, I'm just happy that's all." She went over to the fridge feeling both sets of eyes on her, she seemed to be getting that a lot lately. "Why's that?" Kurama finally asked.

"Cause I have something exciting planned today, don't I Hiei?" The fire demon scowled. "I wouldn't call it that." Kurama's emerald eyes went to both of them in his still confusion.

"Nani?"

"It's none of your business Kurama, stop getting into other people's business." The kitsune exhaled his breath in a sigh. "Anyway, no time to eat come on Hiei let's go I want to get this done!"

"Why?" Shi, who had begun to head for the front door turned her head back to them. "The less time I have to spend in the same world as her the better." She returned to walking to the door.

Hiei followed her to and out into the late morning sun. "I'm so glad it's a weekend, I need a vacation." Hiei put his hands into his pockets but said nothing. "So let's go then I want to get there and find out now!" They headed down the steps to the side of the house that was still left in shadow.

"What are you going to find out?" He asked.

"That's none of your business Hiei, you'll find out when we get there." A portal opened against the house, Hiei had to wonder if she was really capable of teleporting herself to somewhere like the Makai.

Though when she pulled him threw the question was answered.

The world was the same as it had been the last time Hiei had taken her there, they appeared in the forest they had come to find concealed Jokil's home in. Nothing seemed changed from before; the smell was still strong and hard to breath while the trees still towered over both of them.

"Now… how to find Jokil, I remember his house is in here but everything is concealed." Shi looked around in wonder. "See it's a good thing you came with me, cause I could have gotten seriously lost in here!" Hiei rolled his eyes and started walking in one direction.

"Use your senses onna, what way do you think it would be?" Shi looked in bewilderment as she followed him nonetheless while opening her mind to everything around her… and suddenly it was like she had been living here her whole entire life.

"Come on I know how to get there." She took off at a run at a sharp right angle, passing trees she knew she had seen before and small openings her mind remembered seeing.

Until finally, in a not to far away clearing stood the small cottage inhabited by Jokil.

"Jokil!" Shi near shouted running into the clearing and threw his barrier used to keep unwanted demons out and to the door, Hiei walked up behind her as she proceeded to bang on the door.

"Shi you have a odd way of showing yourself." Hiei told her, she didn't pay any attention to the fire demon, "Jokil come on you know you want to open the door for-." And before she could finish the door opened to reveal the little being.

"Me! Jokil it's been to long!" She said in delight instantly launching herself to hug him, he seemed to be surprised beyond the point of speech. "Shi? I sensed a powerful demon in the area but I never thought it was you." When the shadow demon let go of him he moved aside to let them in.

"Yep it's me and Hiei again." The inside of his home was the same as ever, it seemed nothing changed in this world.

"Sit down, I just made tea, and tell me… what brings you back to my home after such a long time of not knowing what's been happening? Are you here for more of your inheritance?" The two took a seat at his table.

"That depends on what you have for me." Shi said with a smile, coming back to Jokil's made her feel like she was at a family reunion where everyone is nice and you get a warm feeling inside about seeing people you haven't seen in the longest time.

… Only in this case it was with a lot less people and none of them were related to her.

"But actually I'm here to get some more information from you."

"Ah, and where might be your Henkis?" He asked returning to the table with three cups of steaming tea for them, "I would have much enjoyed to see how they have grown."

Shi took a sip before explaining, "I'm not sure, they've grown a lot from our experiences, oh that reminds me… why didn't you tell me Leleel was my sister?" Jokil suddenly choked on the tea he was drinking and was forced to put the cup down.

"What? How do you know about that?" Shi looked hard at him with her piercing blue eyes. "I went threw a whole episode with her only to find that out, and that she's the ruler of a whole demon race, so start talking before I get upset."

Jokil rubbed his forehead, "you were never supposed to know, yes that she was related to you but not how… there's a long story behind it.

"Basically though after she was kidnapped your mother and father came t-."

"Wait… my mother?"

"Hai, you don't expect your mother to be left out of a situation that involves her own child do you? At the time you were merely an infant I'm not surprised you don't remember.

"Anyway," he went on. "They came to see me and we knew we would never be able to get Leleel back from them, though your father did try countless times, we decided to keep all of that from you, to much rivalry exists between shadow and light demons that knowing such would only add to it. We never imagined Leleel would know she even had a family outside the light demons, knowing their ways."

"Well she does and she came trying to turn me into a light demon and kill me, but that's beside the point." Shi went quiet for a moment putting her thoughts and questions into words.

"Now there is something more happening and I need your help to tell me everything you can, I don't know if you know but there is a war between the shadow demons and light demons beginning." Jokil merely blinked, "there has always been a war between them."

"Well it's starting up again, and Leleel came to me telling me the leader of the shadow demons and her both want me on their side a-."

"Juhani wants you?" Jokil's eyes suddenly looked down at his drink, it surprised Shi immensely how, despite how isolated Jokil seemed in this home, deep within this forest he still managed to know all the latest information with the two demon races. She wondered where he got it all.

Yet both Hiei and Shi could spot the wheels in his head turning with knowledge neither of them had and making conclusions before they had even gotten to explain the whole situation.

"Hai, and I turned her down, I don't want to get into this, but I need information about both of them, should I fear that they'll come to get me or what?"

"Of course you should!" His eyes bore into hers as his tone increased, "they will kill for you, Shi I'm not sure exactly why Juhani or Leleel would be interested in you, you have no power worthy of using."

"Hey!"

"But… it could be… no… my, my, my, there are so many things here…" his eyes darted from the table up to the two, "Juhani could want you to get to Leleel, but how could he know such information when even she doesn't…" then there was silence between the three still the wheels turned in Jokil's mind.

"I'm sorry Shi." His voice was soft and calming with her, in a manor that begged her to understand, "I can not give you an answer, or one that would make sense to you anyway. There is so many factors here you can not know, I don't even know how Juhani knows any of this." Shi wasn't going to take that.

"So what… do I wait till it's to late to find anything out? And possibly risking myself get killed in the process? Jokil I did that once and I almost got myself killed over it!"

"Shi." Hiei's voice cut threw her sudden anger and brought her back to reality, she was not fine with reality. "Fine… just tell me something else now… why would the light demons want Leleel over me, they couldn't have known she could see premonitions. What made her so much better then me?"

Jokil looked at her for a long moment, "their leader before her and after your father. He went by the name of Tapani, he was a horrible leader for them, he was in the end murdered which I think is the only thing he deserved but anyway he had a premonition of your sister taking over, so he sent the light demons out to take her which revealed where your father had hidden himself to keep his family safe."

Shi was silent letting that story fall into her mind, "Yusa went back to get his oldest daughter back but failed on all attempts." Jokil spotted Shi's downcast eyes, "Shi I must ask you though, has anything odd been occurring to you?"

"You mean despite all of this?" She suddenly thought about when she was walking in the forest the evening before, that wasn't that odd, there had to be a reasonable explanation to that.

"No."

He nodded. "Good, I would advise you above all else to talk to someone else about this, I think you know who I mean." He stood up and headed to a closed door. "I think they might know more then I would."

"Now!" Both Hiei and her followed him with their alert eyes. "Let's see what I have here that may be of some use to you..." he went inside the room leaving a now smiling Shi, she should have known she would be going back to the Ningenkai with something.

Jokil seemed to be like a grandfather to her, now that she had really thought about it, he was the one with all the information, the one with the incidents in memory that know book had on it's pages. And above everything else like most grandparents would, they always want to spoil their grandchildren with things normal parents would disagree with.

"I have… gold… stolen treasures… documents… memory lockers… AH!" After, the sound of things being throwing around came for a moment then silence. Jokil appeared with a gold box.

"Yusa told me to give this to you if you ever took a mate, though when he said it he did tell me to try and make sure you didn't."

"How did you-."

"Shi I've seen three generations of your family before you, I can tell when someone in a family so distinct as your own has taken a mate." She said nothing but opened the box, inside lay a silver chain necklace with a silver heart pendent on it that gleamed in the light from the room.

"It was your great grand-mother's. It's been passed down since before anyone can even remember, the tradition is for the female to adorn the necklace, the pure silver heart was made exactly when the chain itself was and formed already around it also, the pendent symbolizes everlasting love and is supposed to bring such.

"It is not to be removed until the female has passed on and then it goes back to the holder which in this case would be me." Shi examined it once over as Hiei did over her shoulder.

"Thanks Jokil, oh and can I have a little bit more gold, I have something very important back in the Ningenkai I have to pay off and I think my loaner might be catching on that I'm using the money."

He gave her a slightly confused look, so she leaned in and whispered, "I'm stealing money from Koenma, don't tell." He chuckled as he drew back. "You have your fathers spirit in you no doubt, but of course you can." He got up again and headed for the room again.

"Hey Jokil, how much money do you think all of that would be worth in the Ningenkai?"

"Oh millions upon millions of yen I'm sure." Shi awaited the money she was about to be given thanking every god she could think of that her father had left her with all of this.

Meanwhile in the back of her mind she thought about the person she had to speak with after Jokil, maybe tomorrow depending on the time when they got back.

One thing she knew for sure about the next visit, she would loath every moment of it.

A/N: Well how's that for making a chapter longer? Good, bad, too much shorten it now? Comments, comments, comments, s'il vous plait! I really wasn't sure because I made it sooo long but it's all up to you! Oh and by the way tell me what you thought about Shi and Hiei's little scene in the morning, people had been complaining that there was no romance so I thought I'd add that in and I'll tell you that's the first uh… slightly romance scene without being a lemon I've ever done!

1: I'll be really nice to you guys and give you the translations to these ones but still not the language (I don't know why I don't say what language):

Me emme vapaudu, elleivät ajatuksemme virtaa syyttävinä - we will not be freed, unless our thoughts flow blaming

ja omatunto paljasta syyllisiä - and the conscience reveal the guilty ones

2: I love being different from everyone else when it comes to this story! I mean I can do something totally out there and it seems everyone likes it… good for me! Well since that is so I've taken my bilingual ness into effect. I love using a different language and have it NOT be Japanese because just because all of this is happening in Japan… doesn't necessarily mean everything has to be Japanese to right? So I added a language I know into it and no one knows what it is! (Just seems to add a little more question and twist to the storyline and everyone knows I love to do that!)

Please review! There's much more to come and I don't want to stop!


	6. Pretending

A/N: Hm… what do I want to rant about on this author's note… OH I know! Well the year is coming to a close for us now as we enter into summer, how sad, I wonder when I actually started WRITING Changing Decisions, cause right now I'm to lazy to go look. Well I've been going back and looking over how I got to where I am now and it makes me happy to see how much good publicity it got! Where as other stories I look back and can't see how any of them made it, I mean everyone already knows how I hate my own writing, I guess it doesn't matter as long as everyone else likes it!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, or E.A.P. The members of HIM own themselves so I don't own them of course.

Chapter 6: Pretending

The next morning, after returning from the Makai, with her thoughts and rightful decision in mind, Shi slipped from her room dressed in black to fade in well with the early morning rays still casting much shadow upon the ground.

The house was utterly silent, it was a surprise no one was up, not even her lover was up, in any sense she would have figured him to be up and question her on where she was going.

'Better leave them a note' she thought, 'or I know Hiei'll be searching the city for me, no matter he wouldn't find me anyway.' She grabbed a piece of paper from the table and wrote out a small note explaining where she was, not why, they didn't need to know everything (though Hiei should already know).

Then she was gone out the door and into the new morning's cloudy surrounding, the weather spoke of it raining later on in the day but by the darkness of the clouds she could feel and smell that the rain wouldn't hold out much longer.

She quickly made her way to a place in shadow to transport herself, she loved how easy it was for her to get from one place to another now from this ability; it just made everything so much more convenient.

She reappeared in a much familiar spot, at a garage where people without the space in the city parked their cars, she knew what she was doing, exactly where to go, and get what she wanted.

How convenient, the thing she sought out for most right now was on the first floor which means she wouldn't have to wait for one of those annoying people to come and give her an examination of whether or not she was the owner of her child. So there it sat, just waiting… begging for her attention.

Her blue Lamborghini.

"My baby!" She said happily going over to the automobile and running her hand down the side on her way to the driver's side. "I told you I would come back to you."

Not long after the whole light demons incident she had gone back to the car dealership and put the final payment on her car and drove it right off the lot, since then she had driven it whenever she could. It was her child.

And yet Koenma still didn't know she had spent his money on her Lamborghini.

The engine roared to life with the turn of her key, the once dark features surrounding her now shown brightly in a neon blue. She smirked like she always did knowing she would be drawing stares from her vehicle; and she loved every minute of it.

She pulled out of the select spot with perfect maneuverability and threw an open, metal garage door out into the early morning sunlight again, 'I love road trips,' she told herself turning onto another slightly busier street and heading for the interstate.

The roar of the wind from her open window whipped threw her hair, the city and all the scenery around it fell away from her at high speeds, the whole sensation made her feel invincible.

Suddenly, the cell phone she had recently bought herself started ringing from the passengers seat, "yes?" She asked flipping the phone open.

"Shi, where are you?" It was Kurama's voice on the other line; she should have known that was coming sooner or later.

"Non of your business, I'm on a crusade of my own."

"Outside city limits?" Damn, she had forgotten about that! She masked her ki instantly just like the way Hiei had showed her to do.

"Kurama, do you honestly think someone like myself would do such a thing?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could, then smiled when there came a pause on the other side.

"Again… outside city limits?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kurama I'm doing no such thing!" The sign that said 'city limits' went past her, she took the exit onto the highway trying to remember how exactly to get to her destination.

"Look I'd love to stay and chat with you kitsune but I fear I don't have the time nor the patience to talk on the phone at the moment so I bid you good day." She closed the connection before the fox could say anything in protest and shut off her phone so it wouldn't ring anymore, and then threw it on the seat next to her.

'Let's see if I remember how to do this.'

-

Three hours later, it was in the middle of the day by the time Shi made it where she wanted, the places she couldn't bear to look at anymore from those events.

Everything was so different driving down the streets instead of being able to use one of her many faster transportation matters.

But she had finally found the place she had been to before, she stood outside the door giving everything one last thought over, deciding whether this was worth her time.

With a heavy sigh she forced herself to knock on the door. There was movement inside, her sharp ears picked up someone's footfalls growing ever so closer to the door.

When the door opened her head which had been facing downwards lifted to meet the gray eyes of a woman looking stunned and confused at the same time.

She wasn't the skinniest of women nor the heaviest one either, she was between the two in a good way, she had short dark brown hair that barely reached her shoulders and those confused gray eyes that tried to bore into hers, she wouldn't allow it.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a light-hearted voice that showed her wonder. "Yes I think you may be able to help me." Shi let out her breath, now what was the way to take this, how was she supposed to talk to the woman who loathed her since before her birth and sent her away to foster homes since she was a child?

"Is there any way that we may be able to talk together?" The woman seemed to be in doubt about her but slowly moved out of the way, "yes, please come in."

And so Shi walked inside the apartment home, it was quaint and modern. The brown haired woman lead Shi over to a white couch on wood flooring, Shi took the love seat across from it that was the same shade as the couch.

Suddenly a man walked in to the room. He was a strong looking man, that strong looking man she had seen only once before and hated just from that one glance at him. He had straight hair that couldn't be told what the color was from the way he had it buzzed down and a look on his serious face, in his chocolate eyes, that he already didn't like what was happening.

"Sini, what's going on, who is this?" His voice was firm as it demanded an answer from her.

"This is… gomen, what did you say your name was again?" Shi felt so uncomfortable being here, everything was so bright and so full of life. Being a shadow demon (even though she had traces of light demon in her from the Changing Decisions) the light made her feel somewhat tense.

"Shi, my name is Shi." The woman nodded, "Shi this is m-."

"What is she doing here?" Shi's crystal blue eyes darted up to the man, he was so controlling, she wondered for a minute about him and the gray eyed woman but remained silent.

"She wanted to talk to me about something but didn't say what." He took a seat next to the woman, "well what is it?"

"I need to talk to her about it alone, if you don't mind." She said then forcing herself to sit straight up. "Anything that can be discussed with my fiancé can be discussed with me." Fiancé? When… what…? She suppressed the questions burning inside her, to bad Hiei wasn't here to hold her down.

"No, I need to talk to her alone."

"Listen, child! You are in my house you shall show my family some respect!" 'Who does he think he is?' Shi thought now barely able to suppress herself.

"Darling, please go back to your office, go back to work, you're behind." The man kept his eyes glued on Shi but after a moment stood up. "Fine, but I'm watching you child." He silently walked back to a hallway and into a closed room, closing it back up once he was in.

"That's my fiancé Akira-tempai. Don't mind him, what is it you wanted to talk about Shi?" She seemed so light hearted about everything, to bad it couldn't have been this way anytime before.

"I need you to give me some information… mother." What a way to bring that into the light, her mind was muffled at the moment with so many thoughts there was no way she could have ever brought that kind of information to her mother in any other way.

The woman… her mother, stayed very still for the longest moment the almost inaudibly said: "Ava?" How she hated that name, 'Shi' suited her so much better.

"Hai mother." Was all she could say.

"Ava oh my dear lord! It's been forever since you've been back, oh my goodness how you've grown into… a young woman."

"Sini shut up and give me the information I ask for." Her mother drew back suddenly. "That's no way to speak to me, I'm your mother!"

"Sorry, I don't consider you my mother, you don't meet my criteria." She said venomously, how did she know this meeting would never work out well?

"Now, there are things happening now that you must answer me as best as you can. Now… first off do you know anything of my sister?" Sini's eyes noticeably widened and then she looked down at the floor in deep sorrow and for some reason Shi felt no remorse for her.

"My dear Leleel… I didn't think she was alive, do you know the story?"

"Bits and pieces." She questioned herself on telling her mother that her oldest daughter was alive and defiantly well. "Do you remember when you and Dad went to Jokil after Leleel was taken?"

"Of course I do, your father took us to the Makai… if you know of Jokil I'm sure you know of the Makai."

"Of course I do." Shi responded narrowing her eyes on the other woman.

"Okay… Ava I'm so sorry for not telling you about any of this and making things end up the way they are now." Her mother's features turned to that of sorrow but Shi had now mercy for this woman's pitiful remarks, she only wanted what she came here for.

"No you're not, you could care less about what happened, now tell me what I want to know!" Shi could feel her voice slowly rising, she had to force herself to keep her composure for the sake of everything.

Her mother watched her with those same sorrow filled eyes, there seemed to be something in that she knew that Shi did not. "You are truly like your father's kind."

The light demons?

"So demanding," she continued, "and so desperate for your goal, you fail a strategic mind which I must say is a high trait for one of shadow." Something clicked suddenly in Shi's mind.

"_I am trying to make a… premonition I guess you could call it come true, but I have no direction as to how to make it come forth, so I must take every open opportunity." _

"_Isn't that being a little reckless on your part?" _

"_No, no it's being strategic in a different manor."_

So they were both parts of each then? Her mother sighed and turned her head away bringing Shi out of her thoughts.

"Anyway, he brought us to Jokil in the Makai to discuss the kidnapping of our beloved Leleel." This was to unreal… did her mother just say 'beloved'? Was it that this woman loved her older sibling but loathed her? Why?

"We had to discuss what we were going to do, we all knew there would be no survival for Leleel while she was in the hands of them, so we in the end decided it would be best for you to never know about your sister."

'Should I tell her what her 'beloved' daughter has come to be? What she has grown into?' Shi opted on asking another question while she turned that one over in her mind.

"So you do know about the rivalry between the light and shadow demons?"

"Slightly, from what your father told me, after that incident we decided that we wouldn't talk as much about the Makai, whenever it was necessary but nothing more."

"Why do you favor Leleel over me? What makes her so much better that she gets the love and praise from a mother I never got?" She made sure to put as much venom in her voice as possible; she didn't mind making this person guilty, call it one of her goals if you will.

"I'm sorry I give more praise to the daughter I lost before I even got to know her, now she's gone and I can never have her back." Shi stood up suddenly and forced herself to keep from hitting the woman, how foolish she could be. It infuriated her that no matter what she did she never got what she had wanted most of all threw out all of her life!

Her anger didn't suppress well, black lightning bolts appeared from nowhere striking whatever object in the spacious apartment she felt needed to be broken. It ended up only being four objects, but that was enough to make Akira-tempai come running from his office.

Shi's eyes moved to the man who starred around the room in both bewilderment at the electric black lightning bolts pulsing from where they were hit trying to find a source to get out of the room and anger at the smashed items.

Shi cut him off before he could talk with a look towards the standing woman. "Sini, Leleel is not dead, she is the leader of the light demons now and has made her presence known to me on more then one occasion." Sini's eyes widened.

"Leleel? Ava! Please, you must allow me to come with you, please I must see what my daughter has come up to be!"

"No, I won't have you living at the temple with me for any time period, not in any lifetime!" Shi looked away for a moment coming up with her next retort; nothing came.

"There is a war going on, you can't be apart of that. Kami! Why can't I just be happy for once in my life! Why does this all happen to me, why can't she deal with any of this!" Her hands came up to her head. What the brown haired woman said next made Shi's whole body stop instantly.

"Honey your fate says you can't be happy, that's just the way it is, the same would be for your sister!" She near shouted, "whatever you go threw she goes threw just as much pain or sorrow, you two are connected both mentally and physically!"

Shi's blue eyes looked up at her, "Nani?"

"You heard what I said, take me with you to see my daughter now Ava." Shi straightened up. "No, I owe you nothing, you brought me into this world but shut me out of the one I was truly supposed to live in, stay here and live with your new family, it is obvious you have forgotten your true one."

And with that she exited out of the apartment room, hoping to any and every god that she never had to go back in that place, never had to see that woman again. But that wish was soon cut short by her mother's voice now in the hallway, echoing down to where she was.

"You won't win, every legend out there says it! You will perish if you don't bring me and let me try and stop this!" Shi didn't stop walking, didn't turn in the least.

"Than may death take my soul with no remorse."

A/N: I feel the hatred brewing between these two! So anyway that was that chapter, and I was actually surprised at how hard it was to write it! But getting past that the next few chapters I have planned out, there was a couple ideas I wanted to use but I had to ditch them for the time being because I already have this thing in step by step order by chapters.

But as for the next chapter, it may be quite long depending on if I feel like combining two or not, don't get your hopes up though.

Anyway with that said please review my wonderful reviewers and I'll update again soon!


	7. Arrested!

I'm back! Woo! Okay, there was something I wanted to talk about on one of my A/N's but I forgot what it was, anyway summer is here once again, where has it all gone? Everything's settling down here maybe now everything will slow down just enough for me to be able to sit down and get more of these chapters rolling out. I recently saw and I think I might start publishing stuff on there, I'll let everyone know when something happens. (That is if anyone's interested)

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own, YYH for the story line, HIM for the title, or E.A.P for whatever little bits and pieces I set in here. Like I've said before… such a sad world we live in ne?

Chapter 7: Arrested!

The drive back to the city was a quiet one and by the time she had reached the city, it had turned already to night, the words Sini had spoken rang and echoed in Shi's ears to know end. _"Honey your fate says you can't be happy, that's just the way it is, the same would be for your sister!"_

"Whatever you go threw she goes threw just as much pain or sorrow, you two are connected both mentally and physically!"

What did she mean by that, where was she getting those facts… it couldn't be true, how could it? Her and Leleel were two completely different people in every way, there was no way they could be connected in any way at all.

Though she had to wonder to herself… if she was so confused right now, was Leleel also?

She shook the thought out of her mind as she turned back onto the highway leading to the city. All of a sudden a black car with tinted windows came and reared her from behind in a way that, no doubt, left a mark on her car. Then it sped on past her.

"Oh I know you did not just hit my car!" She shouted putting more pressure on the gas to follow after the car. The black car that had rammed her was a small sports car, one designed for speed but not as good maneuverability, hers was strong in both category's to a degree.

The black car took off, weaving in and out of the other pedestrian vehicles, and taking a sharp left threw a red light in the closing in city.

"Get back here!" She shouted following in his devilish deeds and coming only a mere couple inches from slamming into a car heading straight as she turned.

The black sports car was quickly putting distance between them, a distance she tried to close as best as possible as she followed him to take whatever turns it made.

Until they were finally in a part of the city that was little inhabited and didn't see as much, or fast, traffic.

The situation was defiantly not in her favor, she didn't know this part of the city well, whoever was driving that car probably did, or they wouldn't have taken her here.

Her blue car was pushing ninety by the time she reached the back end of the black car, everything blurred by her, if anything should pop up at any moment there would be no turning back; she knew that.

But her baby was worth it at the moment, there would be time for second thoughts later.

They became neck and neck, Shi was hoping that there were no turns in the road they were on. The black automobile accelerated ahead of her but not before ramming her in the side in an attempt to swerve the car.

Shi let herself be put behind them for the moment. They were again entering into the city area, and in a part she remembered. The sports car took a hard left at a almost ninety degree angle, it had hit the turn hard enough to almost flip it.

That road only went one way, they were expecting her to follow them, but she kept on that road trying to bring up a map of the road in her mind as she did so and counted the intersections.

The fourth one, she turned quickly hoping she made it in time, the intersection was a small block that had been sectioned off for a small office building and soon merged with the other road the enemy car had taken.

"Bring it on!" She near shouted just as she shot from behind the intersection, and sure enough as if planned she smashed straight into the black car sending them hurtling into the nearby sidewalk.

She immediately jumped from the car, though the driver who was masked in black had already jumped from the driver's seat and was running in the opposite direction.

"Get back here!" She shouted starting to run after him. She stopped suddenly when a certain noise hit her ears like a bug hits the windshield of a car.

Police sirens wailed in the near area.

"Oh my…" She never got to finish her sentence before she started running in the opposite direction of the accident. She desperately tried to open some sort of portal but even in the night surroundings she couldn't open one without concentration, and her focus was on staying away from the authority's.

They were fast on her track.

The white and blue cars with the red and blue lights on top sped quickly to her and in no time at all had her surrounded by the vehicles. Everything from there on was chaos.

Men and women police officers jumped from their seats in the police car with guns in hand pointing straight at her, every single one of them (there must have been about twenty of them) started shouting questions and demands at her.

"What's your name kid?" One asked, "why are you out?" "Were you involved in that accident?" "Why were you running?" "Get on the ground!" Were some of the things they shouted at her and she was to scarred to make a movement.

So a man came up behind her, wrapped her arms behind her back till it hurt and slammed her on the top of a nearby car. The cuffs were out, "no!" Shi shouted trying to break free.

"I'm innocent!" She tried to shout, the pain in her arms hurt while they slapped the cuffs over her till they were to tight. "Then why were you running kid?" They still shouted at her.

She didn't understand, they had her in their possession why not at least stop shouting; it was really starting to bother her sensitive ears.

They brought her back up and threw her in the same car's back seat, slamming the door once she was in. A woman took the passenger's seat while a man took the drivers and started to pull away.

"Ma'am you are under arrest for illegal street racing."

"I wasn't street racing!" They drove by the accident, her car was near totaled… all that money she had 'stolen' from Koenma down the drain, what would he say when he got the insurance bills?

"I know your kind, the people who play innocent only because they think they have the looks to persuade us, well you're sadly mistaken." She said in a venomous tone.

"We'll be taking you to a city jail until your trial date is set."

"Trial date?"

"Hai, street racing is illegal, it's taken very seriously here. Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to go and do it." She turned around to face the front again.

Shi couldn't believe it, could the day get any worse? First she learns her mother still doesn't care about her and now she had gotten herself arrested, nothing could put a topper on that.

-

"This is where you'll be staying tonight." A police officer said almost throwing Shi into a white cell after removing her handcuffs and another closed the door after her… how she hated white. "Don't I at least get one phone call?" She questioned before they left the room.

Both looked at each other then went back over to the door and opened it, the same police officer who had freed her before took her arms and lead her into the next room where a phone sat on a desk.

"One call, don't take long." If Hiei was as mad as she thought he would be she wouldn't have to wait long before he came and killed her himself.

She quietly dialed the number of the temple and got a ringing tone… another ring… another ri- "hello?" Kurama's voice… it might be much worse if the kitsune found out what had happened to her.

"Kurama, is Hiei there?" She questioned while trying to keep a good composure and not let anything be conveyed in her voice.

"No he's not, why what's going on?" Typical… she didn't even know why she had asked, Hiei was never around when she needed him most of all… like this very time.

"Um… Kurama."

"Shi, what's wrong, where are you?"

She was silent a moment looking at the cop keeping watch over her. "Kurama… I've been arrested." There was a moment's pause over the phone where Kurama wondered to himself whether he should be upset first or ask why.

"Why were you arrested?"

"I… they blamed me for street racing." Another pause. "Shi why were you street racing, don't you know that's illegal?"

"I do now."

"Alright…" he sighed going into thought. "Is there any way you can… get… your way out?" She was at a police station somewhere, who knew if they were tapping the phone or not, so he tried to convey what he was saying as best as possible.

"I don't know I wasn't in a cell long enough to try, I'll try though, if I do I'll go back to the temple or whatever." The cop started coming up to her. "I think I have to go, can you try and come get me?"

"Hai, I'll come and get you."

"Thanks… oh and Kurama… in best interests for the lives of these cops could you please not tell Hiei what's going on? Just tell him you have to go see your mother suddenly or something."

"I'll try and keep it from him Shi." The cop appeared beside her making her jump in surprise. "Time's up." He took the phone from her while another cop took her hands and led her back into the cell.

It was bear, she hated being in this place it reminded her almost of that room she was put in after she went threw the Changing Decisions, the one Hiei and the others had found her in.

She took a seat on the small bed and tried concentrating on making a portal… nothing happened! She tried again using everything she had in desperation to escape; still nothing happened!

This was going to be a long night.

-

Shi starred at the wall still, she had yet to sleep much that night as her attention had been to focused on making a portal on any wall in the cell she was in, not once had she been in the least bit successful.

"You're not going to get out that way." Came a male's voice from outside the cell, her blue eyes shot over to where the voice was coming from to spot a group of three people dressed in black standing before the white bars separating them. The one in the middle she recognized instantly.

Aulis, from school.

"Aulis!" She near shouted. "What the… Aulis?" She was literally at a loss for words, her mind was to busy trying to sort out everything, what all of this meant.

Then it hit her, "you're Juhani!"

He merely chuckled at her, "me? How could someone as simple as you mistake me for someone as great as Juhani, honestly? No, no, he would never come to this retched place unless it was pivotal.

"That's why it won't be until later on tomorrow until you meet him." He explained to her stepping up closer to the bars and giving her a deviant smirk.

"Until then how about I fill you in on what will be happening, everyone else but you knows, even that cunning kitsune knows."

'Kurama!' She thought.

"So," he took a seat on a white bench that was positioned against the outside wall, Shi climbed over her bed to sit against the same wall, "how about it, I think it'd be cruel not to tell you what is happening as we speak, I mean there really is nothing you can do against us."

"You're a shadow demon, shouldn't you be burning somewhere from all this light?" Shi asked venomously while narrowing her eyes towards him, again he chuckled.

"I could be asking you the same question, but oh wait… I already know that story." He said with a evil smirk, "every shadow demon in the Ningenkai is specially trained to be able to deal with light, unlike light demon's who can't stand the night."

"Then what about Topai, I've seen him and Iiro in the dark before." Aulis exhaled and rubbed his temples. "Topai and Iiro are inner guards to the ruler," the way he said it, it was as if he couldn't, or was forbidden, to say the ruler's name.

"Of course they are trained to deal with anything, you're getting off topic." He straightened his composure as he spoke.

"As we speak a barrier is being set up in a remote part of this region where you and the rest of your friends will be meeting us, even your so called mate will be there."

"He is my mate."

"We'll soon find that out. Shi you are being held hostage for the time being, master Juhani would like to see how dedicated your 'friends' really are to you, I can not give you the details right now, there is no telling if you have any connections with them or not and we have been unable to make an autopsy of you yet."

She suddenly drew back by the word 'autopsy'. "I don't understand."

And again another smirk crossed his face, "I didn't expect you to, you're to much of a realist, so focused in on everything having to have a meaning, a beginning and an end… I really don't blame your bewilderment."

He stood up, "six o'clock, at that time."

"I can't see a clock." He turned his head slightly, "well then I guess you're in even more of a predicament."

-

Kurama stood outside, leaning against the temple wall with so many thoughts running threw his head about that he had heard the previous night after Shi had hung up

Flashback:

"Kurama?" Came a males voice once Shi's had faded off. "Hai." He said in a slightly hesitant way, how would a police officer know his actual name… unless Shi gave it to them, which he doubted highly.

"_You must listen to me very closely, what I say from here on out will only be said once and only that." Kurama kept quiet on his side of the line, he could feel his heart beat quicken in his chest._

"_At this moment Shi is being held captive in our facility, do not try and find where we are, everyone's ki is being masked." Again he was quiet. "You will see your friend again in time you have our word on that."_

"_Give me the information." He demanded._

"_Tomorrow, eight o'clock, on the outskirts of the city you, and the other three friends of yours are to meet us, we will have Shi in our possession."_

"_Fine."_

"_Oh and Kurama, you had better make sure Hiei doesn't go looking for us tonight _

_or tomorrow, and make sure he does come tomorrow, no one but him will be able to get her back." _

"_Hai." He tried to say in a way that wouldn't give off any emotion. The mysterious person on the other end of the phone line hung up suddenly._

'_Great,' he thought. 'How do I tell Hiei this?'_

End Flashback 

Hiei had not come back to the temple the previous night, so he still didn't know the situation at hand, and still he hadn't figured out a way to tell his fire demon friend either.

'Honesty is the best policy' he thought, 'I wonder if that still applies when whomever it is you're telling it to has the ability to kill you in any moment.'

With a huff he felt the familiar ki or Hiei appear only a few feet away from him, he walked out into the sunlight trying to conceal the uneasy feeling in him.

"Hiei." A pair of crimson orbs turned to him unemotionally.

"Nani?"

"I have to talk to you about something very important." Hiei's eyes narrowed and his body turned towards the kitsune to show he was listening.

"It's about Shi." Neither made a movement, "the shadow demons have her in a closed off place, we don't have any information about it, or where she is."

"What are you saying?" The fire demon gave him a slightly confused look, well he took that a whole lot better than the kitsune thought he would… so far.

"I'm saying they have her right now and they're only demands are we show up in a designated place and you have to decide whether you will take her or not."

"That's stupid." He showed by the tone in his voice that every one of them including Kurama should know already what his decision would be.

"No Hiei," Kurama intervened with a sight, "It's not that easy."

A/N: Okay putting a small A/N so I can put a long preview, hope everyone liked the chapter! I want to make this preview a little different:

PREVIEW: Okay it's me here the wonderful author to give you a preview that's short sweet and to the point. Okay the shadow demon's have Shi we know that (Gee who would have suspected?) And they're demanding Hiei choose her or something else we don't know what.

So while Hiei is deciding Kurama is persuading him not to, why? Oh and Juhani make's an appearance again and he seems to be getting very 'close' to Shi. So what will Hiei choose in the end? To take her, or the other mysterious option Juhani sets out for them? Find out next time on 'In Joy And Sorrow'!

Please Review!


	8. Love's Icy Tomb

A/N: Yay! I'm really happy because I've been craving to write this chapter for so long and now I'm getting to! I always feel uncertain writing this story cause everyone wants some kind of romance to go on between Shi and Hiei (and longer chapters) and I know I could do so much with them because I write lemons (sometimes) on my practice stories, I'm just never sure how far I can put on my chapters without getting in trouble with the people who run Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, HIM, or E.A.P guess I have to say that more cause I'm using so many other things besides just YYH, what can I say I have a broad mind of resources! Oh, I don't own System Of A Down either.

Alright enough is enough let's get on with this and see what happens!

Chapter 8: Love's Icy Tomb

"So you're telling us that the shadow demon's have Shi… as in right now?" Yusuke questioned Kurama.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been called to the temple to discuss the issue at hand, that had been the first thing Yusuke had said about the situation after Kurama had finished speaking.

"Hai." The red head stated.

"Wow, even I wouldn't have been stupid enough to fall for something like that." Kuwabara said looking up as he spoke as if in thought, he then heard a growl from Hiei warning him that he was on the border edge of his dwindling patience.

He quickly ceased speaking.

"So… we're all supposed to meet them outside the city and they're just going to give Shi back over?" Yusuke continued to question.

"No not exactly, it's Hiei who has to make the choice of whether to take Shi back from them or to take another option that they said they would give to us at that time. If my suspicions are right we might want to choose the second option."

The other three looked at the kitsune in confusion, he exhaled then went on with what he was saying. "I can't really say for sure because not all of the pieces are here but I think the other option might be… never mind what I said it's not a plausible theory."

'I just hope I'm right… if I am wrong… if they decided to play with what they know is valuable to her… everything could fall.'

"Okay so the real question is choose door number one, which leads to getting Shi. Or door number two, which we don't know what's behind it. Doesn't that really say what we're going to do?"

Hiei, from his seat on the window sill started wondering if it was all really that simple, a strong feeling in his gut told him it wouldn't be. "If you want to look at it that way, then yes." Kurama answered.

"So what door do we choose?" Yusuke asked in a defeated tone as his head fell into his open palm. Kurama thought about it, he knew what Hiei had to choose, it felt wrong trying to make a decision for him but it would be disastrous if the wrong thing were to occur because of it.

"We need to choose the second one." He finally said. Hiei's head rose and became alert to their conversation he had seemed to be excluded out of. "Nani?" He asked quietly feeling Yusuke's eyes fall on him.

"Hiei you must choose the second option no matter what happens, if it's what I believe then… it's crucial that you do." Hiei was barely listening to the words he didn't understand; he hardly ever did.

He was busy trying to get a plausible explanation through his mind of why Kurama, one he respected highly was tugging him towards a blind option, one no one in the room knew about, all that was based of thoughts and silly ideas.

He waited for an explanation but never got one, only emerald green eyes that begged him to do this.

-

The hours slowly dwindled by for the shadow demon in her enclosed cell. Every option she came up with wore her dry, she had tried everything to escape from teleportation to trying to slowly saw her way threw the metal bars with a blade like form of energy and still she was enclosed within with no success.

It had only been a day in this white cell, but everything had fallen away, she had lost sense of the hours as they continued to pass her by, the only thing that told her even slightly what the time was, was when the guards came on and off duty.

Finally though, Aulis returned to her cell looking in at her like a ningen going window shopping. He spoke finally after a few moments of a thick silence. "We're going."

She perked up slightly; he noticed this. "Don't try to escape, you will not make it far even if you did get away." Her shoulders dropped at his words. Another man, and not surprisingly a shadow demon came and unlocked the doors to her cell.

He came in and took her hands behind her, his grip on her showed that he was a lot stronger than he appeared at first. She was forced to and out the door and past Aulis who walked on past them.

The rest of the police headquarters was near deserted despite a few demons staying behind just in case something were to happen, "where are the others?" Shi asked, she could hardly say she expected them to answer.

"They have left for the Makai again, no need to stay in a place that will soon be inhabited by ningens once again." Aulis's voice held venom as he spoke the word 'ningen'

Shi then walked quietly towards the sliding glass door that opened when they got close enough revealing a setting sun in the horizon. There were two black vehicles waiting for them in the parking lane.

Shi was thrown into the backseat of the second car and Aulis slid in next to her, another dark figure in the passenger's seat in front. Shi looked out the window and never met Aulis's gray eyes that she felt watching her cautiously.

They began driving not long after that moment, everything was silent and she hated hearing it that way. She silently began rolling down the window next to her, the wind rushed into her ears suddenly.

She was surprised that Aulis was allowing her to do such actions.

Wondering thoughts that plagued her head, another thing she hated, she wanted them out; just wanted them to go away. She didn't want to have to think about what may, or what was soon coming to her.

She thought back to when she would listen to music to help drain her mind of everything around her, the lyrics came back to her from such a pat of her brain she had forgotten she had.

"Conversions, software version 7.0, looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub, eating seeds as a pastime activity, the toxicity of our city, of our city,-."

"You have a good voice." Shi jumped in surprise, she hadn't realized that she was quietly singing aloud to herself. Aulis smirked when he saw her action.

"Nani?" She questioned.

"You heard me, you have a good voice." He repeated.

The shadow demon sitting in the passenger seat in front turned around showing his deep gray eyes and a smile on his face, "yeah, and you're a good street racer to, you'd be good on our team."

Aulis's head turned towards him, "Kai shut up." Shi's eyes narrowed slightly, "are you… the one who hit my car last night?"

He gave her a nervous chuckle, "yeah… but actually I didn't mean to hit your car, I knew that'd just get you more pissed. Sorry about that." He then gave her a small smile.

"This isn't what I expected." Shi admitted to them.

"Nani?" Aulis questioned turning his gray eyes back towards here. She faltered a moment not really voluntarily wanting to talk to them.

"I thought, from what I've heard shadow demons were more aggressive, but it seems light demons have beaten you at that." Aulis's eyes noticeably narrowed on hers in distaste, "we are quite aggressive, you just haven't realized it yet." He then turned back looking forward.

Shi watched his unwavering features for another moment before looking back out the open window, there was no escape and she knew that. Hiei had a chance to get her, and obviously he would, why were they testing them?

-

On the outskirts of the city, on the almost opposite side of where the temple was they reached the forest area surrounding the city limits that had yet to be industrialized by freeways and what not.

The car door was open and both Kai and another shadow demon took Shi's arms that were still firmly locked behind her back by a now yellow electrical shield in the style of normal handcuffs.

The open forest area was quiet with a small breeze, that blew the trees every which way. The ruffling of the leaves making a calming 'shhh' sound tried to calm her frightened soul with little to no success.

There was only their group of four going further into the dense, uninhabited forest surroundings. Aulis, Kai, the other shadow demon holding her, and Shi herself. The others only stood around the two black cars and watched with no emotion in their vacant eyes, their look made Shi even more scared.

They walked threw the Earthy area, further and further on till Shi could have swore she had seen everything there at least three times if not more. But then, a clearing came into view.

It was small, barely ten by twelve feet if she had to guess. There was nothing there, the trees around it seemed to have been grew in that fashion of a clearing, but there was someone standing to one end of it.

Clothed in black his back was towards their small party, Shi couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He showed of having a lengthy body with black hair that lay messily slightly past his ears.

In one of his hands he held a white feather between his fingers, he turned slightly acknowledging their presence, his gray eyes were surprisingly soft as they locked onto them.

"Good, you've finally come." His whole body fully turned to them. And in one gentle glide of his body he approached them, so they met about halfway into the clearing.

"Shi," he said with a smile, "I've waited so long to meet you." His gray eyes locked on with hers, "it's a pleasure to be in your presence." Shi didn't know what to say, he surly didn't seem like what she would have expected.

"Um… okay?" He gave her another light smile.

"Oh, where are my manners I have not made a introduction." He cut her off before she had a chance to speak, "my name is Juhani Nestori, I'm the ruler of the shadow demons."

"So I've heard." He didn't seem affected by her words.

"Now… you cannot resist any of this and let me be the first to tell you that I'm sorry everything must come down to this." She gave him an odd look but said nothing.

Suddenly Juhani's eyes flicked to Aulis and his look become very serious, "do you have any information on them?"

"None." Aulis said simply making no move. Juhani looked down for a second then back up. "The force is set, everything is in place now." Shi could hear him exhaling his breath.

His gray eyes looked over Shi, it was near impossible to place an emotion in them, the only thing she could see was slight uneasiness, and she couldn't help but wondering why it was there.

"Aulis!" Suddenly Shi's sensitive ears picked up the sound of Yusuke's voice. 'Yusuke!' She thought with widened eyes.

There, at the opening of the clearing stood her friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. She wanted to call out to them, but her voice failed her, all she could do was watch from Juhani to the group at the edge.

The four of her friends stepped up further until fully in the light from the sundown that was soon showing signs of the impending night.

"Stop." Juhani's voice demanded, they did, everything was still. Kai and the other shadow demon let go of Shi's bounded hands and moved to the very edge of the clearing and stepped into the Earthy area.

"Everyone but Hiei go back five feet." Shi stayed where she was, then felt Juhani's hand wrap around her wrist tightly.

Hiei stood still in his spot with his crimson eyes burning into Juhani's while the other three counted their steps back and stopped.

"Now," all of a sudden with a slight twitch of his head a light yellow electric field in the form of a almost fishnet like appearance appeared around the area, it ranged from where the other shadow demon's stood waiting and watching, to right behind Hiei's still form with a opening large enough for him to step out of at any time.

"I'm sure you all know who I am by now, but at this time I am the one who holds the fate of everything in my hands." He stated with a deviant smirk.

"This is how it'll work, it's not very hard, even someone with as small of a brain as you could understand it." Hiei let out a low growl.

"This is an electric field used to keep things in or keep them out, anyone with any for of demonic sense can see it, but no one else. Hiei I'm giving you two options all of you know."

Suddenly with one movement Juhani thrust Shi's body to the ground with a thud and an electric shock to her paralyzing her to her said spot. Hiei made a movement to go to her but stopped suddenly remembering he had two options to hear out first.

"Your first option Hiei, is to come and take your mate back from me, I give you my word I will do nothing to stop you from taking her. Your second option is to step out of this field, to leave and not claim her. But once you pick an option there will be no second guessing your pick, what you choose will be what happens."

Hiei took a step forward, "Stop." Juhani ordered, "I'm not done giving you all the information, and you wouldn't want to choose something without having all the details would you?"

Hiei stop, "tell me." He ordered.

"Fine with me." Juhani raised his hands in defeat shutting his eyes for a second, when they reopened they were locked on Hiei with extreme deviance and mischief set.

"While learning about the Ningenkai Hiei, did you ever hear about the rule, 'for every action there is a reaction?' Sometimes that's not the case in the Makai." Hiei didn't answer and was starting to hate this Juhani guy even more for his form of staling.

"I bring this up because that takes place in this case. If you choose the first option, to take your Shi, then this energy field around us will contract instantly, quicker then you can get yourself out. You both will be killed instantly while I get out just fine.

"But, if you choose to leave, to step out of this barrier, we will leave. She, myself, and the rest of my shadow demons will be gone from your reach for however long of a time you make it." His eyes narrowed. "Make your decision."

Shi's head shot up as best she could, her black hair outlined her face as she starred towards her lover, "Hiei!" She shouted to him. She felt so weak, so weak and useless that she could not save herself.

"You can save yourself or die with your love together, but would you see each other in death, I guess none of us really have the answer to that." Juhani went on in a intimidating voice.

"Please!" Shi continued, she could barely form the words she thought, why wouldn't he come and take her? Why was he hesitating? He could get them out of here, why?

"Hiei no!" Came Kurama's voice from behind the barrier, Shi's eyes averted to the kitsune's emerald ones but he refused to meet hers. "Don't do this Hiei!" Kurama knew now that Hiei's decision depended on nothing more than the outcome of this.

"Please Fiery!" She tried feeling tears forming in her eyes that her only love would waver in something like this.

"Don't do it Hiei, don't take that option!" Yusuke and Kuwabara starred at Kurama in wonder, then understood why he was telling him this.

"Listen to Kurama Hiei!" Yusuke shouted to his friend seeing the crimson eyes look back at them. "We can get her back, this isn't the time for it!"

"No! Hiei please, please!" His crimson eyes moved back to Shi, no emotion were in them, it hurt her to see those beautiful crimson eyes so emotionless towards her.

All of them saw him take a step back, Shi's heart dropped suddenly. The tension was unimaginable, Juhani was the only one breathing out of the pack of now eight, for he knew what the fire demon's decision was going to be.

He couldn't act on it or it wouldn't seem right as he had given his word that he would not make a move until a decision has been made (or clearly seen rather). And he would not get the mental stability he needed for the long run.

"Hiei please, I love you."

With his still emotionless eyes he stepped away from the two shadow demons and out of the barrier, a smirk appeared on Juhani's face that showed he had just been waiting for that to happen. "Your decision's made, I bid you good day."

And in an instant she was gone.

A/N: Suspenseful ne? So what do you think? It took me about three days to write that cause nothing seemed to sound exactly right and my choice of words failed me. Anyway I'm not getting much into that, the chapters following this one should be relatively easier because I know exactly what I want. So keep watching for new chapters, they'll be coming out quicker!

Please review or I can't update!


	9. Cruelty And Tenderness Erased

A/N: Iwould have put this on ages ago but I've been kinda neglecting it because I haven't finished writting the tenth chapter of this yet because it's proving to be harder that I had thought it would. Guess now I'm just so used to being ahead of my updates or soemthing. I dont know maybe I'm just being paranoid. Anyway here's the nineth chapter, hope you guy's like it and sorry if it's not up to your 'length' liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, H.I.M, E.A.P, or the title of this chapter either… I just don't remember where I got it I don't know if… yeah I guess I can say I do own the character Valo… but he's not made an appearance yet, he will though, but I haven't quite figured out what he's going to do!

Chapter 9: Cruelty And Tenderness Erased

And she was gone… just like that, before his eyes in a puff of smoke before he could say or act in any way. But what could he have done? He had chosen… he had chosen her fate and now he had to pay for it.

Even after everything was gone and only the four of them remained Hiei continued to look at the place his mate had once been… begging for him to get her. He could still see her form being forced on her knees on the ground, her eyes pleading for him, heart he pleas he had never wanted to hear before.

"Hiei…" Came Yusuke's now calm and almost sorrow filled voice... almost. The fire demon did not turn from where he was standing, though he did feel the three of them walk up to him.

"I'm sorry Hiei." He said. Hiei couldn't say anything to them, not at the moment anyways.

"Yeah," Kuwabara added, "we all are."

"We'll get her back." Kurama tried but he, as well as the other two, knew their fire demon friend would not be in good spirits after all of this had just occurred. "Don't worry about that."

Worry? Did someone so highly respected as Kurama just tell him not to worry… no he must have heard that wrong, but he didn't. He turned his head quickly to meet Kurama's sorrow stricken features.

"Don't worry? To many things happen when you 'don't worry'." He didn't care how that sounded or how it went over with the others, he turned fully to them and walked on past, none of the three made any movement to stop the fire demon, simply watched him walk off into the forest threw the night that had fallen almost instantly after Shi and Juhani's departure.

"What do you think?" Yusuke asked with his brown eyes meeting Kurama's green ones.

"Let him be by himself for awhile, he'll come back." The kitsune still watching the spot where his friend had disappeared through said quietly. "Let him get his thoughts straight."

"Then what? He won't let us just do nothing, we should try and make a plan or something." Kuwabara piped in.

"Hai, but you see what good that did us this time?" Yusuke retorted while Kurama shook his head.

"No, he's got a point, Juhani has Shi now, and that's what both sides wanted, now that he has her there is no reason to be involved with the Ningenkai. If we want to get Shi back we need a plan wisely."

"So we're going to be in a war?" Kuwabara questioned, the look on Yusuke's face said he wanted to know the same thing.

Kurama was quiet for an age, his red hair blew in the cool evening wind. "Now you're catching on." The other two looked at each other then nodded still in confusion yet letting it pass over.

Kurama exhaled his breath, "I don't think there is anything else we can do here, I think we should return home and just wait for Hiei to sink into this new reality."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then nodded. Then quietly the three began their long tread back into the city, all with thoughts in their heads oh how they had initially brought this upon their friend.

Meanwhile, in the opposite side of the city the fire demon sat atop a tall building's roof, gazing out at a darkened sky now littered with dark clouds that blocked the clear night sky.

He thought deeply about what he had done, replaying the whole scene in his head trying to see how he could have ever chosen to just walk away from Shi and let Juhani take her like that? Sure the others had tried to persuade him to choose that option but when had he ever completely listened to them anyways?

And the one time that he did listen to them and he looses his mate. Life could be so cruel most times.

Now, the question was what he was going to do, more then likely keep his distance from the others for awhile. Though no matter how much he desperately wanted to even the fire demon knew it would be foolish to even attempt to go reclaim his mate back.

But as time slipped by him how would Shi be reacting to it? To everything?

--

"Juhani sir." Came the voice of a shadow demon as he met his ruler at a closed metal door. "We have your captive in our full preparations." The shadow demon, coming up no higher than to the shoulders of the shadow demon ruler explained.

"Her name is Shi, Mauri." The smaller demon, Mauri led his leader threw the once locked metal door into a now dimly lit room, "learn to show her respect, you received the information about her before I know it."

In the room sat a table with a body laying atop it underneath a black sheet. The body was Shi's. A group of what looked to be surgeons stood off from the table in utter silence as Juhani walked closer to Shi's motionless, unconscious body.

"How long will she be out?" He asked.

"At least forty-eight hours unless you would like longer." One of the surgeons dressed in white answered. Juhani looked down at Shi for a moment then back up when another surgeon spoke in a slightly deeper voice, "what are your orders for her?"

he had to think for an age. "Erase her memory, put in the memories I explained to you before." He began. "Put a few scars on her arms. An emotion lock." Mauri stepped up.

"An emotion lock?" Juhani's dark gray eyes flicked to the smaller and weaker demon. "Do your research Mauri for god's sake," he scolded, "Shi and Leleel's emotions are intertwined together in a manor that is almost impossible to understand, but I have it now figured out."

Mauri, as well as the surgeons listened in intently. "For every emotion felt by them it is an equal and opposite reaction, almost like that ningen motion law."

"So… if one's happy then one's sad?" Mauri inquired.

"Pretty much but both to the same extent of it as well. Unlike regular twins that have an almost sixth sense linking them together these two do not have that ode to the fact that they came as they did from a light demon and a ningen."

"Where does the emotion lock fall anywhere into this?" A female surgeon asked from the far side of the room, Juhani's eyes fell on her. "The lock will make it so Shi can feel her own emotions and Leleel will not be effected by it. I doubt Leleel knows anything about that link so she won't feel the difference in it." His eyes noticed something shining from Shi's body.

The heart charmed necklace around her neck.

"Mauri." The small demon stepped up to the table looking at the higher power shadow demon. Juhani looked at the charm for what seemed like an eternity in utter silence, he ran threw the information he knew about the two's family background but he could only call up vague idea.

"Get the charm off her necklace, I can't touch it." Mauri was hesitant but slowly undid the necklace and removed the charm then handing it to the awaiting ruler. Juhani held the small heart between his fingers inspecting over it.

In an instant he smashed it between his two fingers, the heart pieces fell to the ground with small clinks as they hit the stone ground. He dug in his black coat pocket and pulled out the charm for a necklace in the shape of a raven.

"Put this on the chain." He threw it to one of the surgeons who caught it instantly. "When she's finished take her to the room I designated, Mauri," with a glint of deviance in his smirk he gave one look at the small demon.

"Go get him for me, make no deals with him till I get to talk first." Mauri was quiet for a moment then nodded with hesitance and followed Juhani back out threw the metal door so the surgeons could begin the work he had instructed for them.

'All of this is coming together nicely, if no flaws arise it should be just perfect.' Another deviant smirk arose to him.

--

In the Ningenkai, a heavy thunderstorm had picked up not long after Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara returned to the city. It raged on well into the night and well after Kurama had finally fallen asleep.

The kitsune's emerald eyes snapped open suddenly becoming almost transparent through the darkness and he sat up suddenly to look around his surroundings.

It was not the thunder, nor the rain that had awoken him now at three twenty-six according to his clock. It was a sudden feeling that something wasn't right, that someone was here somewhere.

He got up quickly while trying to survey the area, it was only a weak sense and he wouldn't be surprised if it ended up simply being paranoia of the situation or something, none-the-less he had to check.

His house was dark, only with the often flashes of light from the lightning outside the windows that lit the house for a second and then was gone. Kurama didn't make a sound as he walked onwards only hearing the pounding of rain on the roof outside.

Although as he reached the living room a flash of lightning lit the room and the kitsune had to jump at who he saw.

A/N: Yep you all should have known I would leave it there! But don't worry, if I can get myself to write the next chapter it'll be out in no time at all! Let's get to my awesome preview!

Preview: Okay so Kurama has an unexpected guest, but what're they doing here, don't they know people like to sleep? So after an eventful night Kurama, and the others go see Koenma and you won't believe what he assigns them to do! Oh, and Shi finally wakes up and things suddenly start heating up on her side, wait… who's that guy that Juhani's making deals with?


	10. People to see and deals to be made

A/N: Yay chapter ten! I'm so happy in the way this is going now! But I think my only concern is how to make it all longer then my ideas stretch… I don't know yet but it'll come! If you can't tell I have nothing to rant about so let's just get on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own H.I.M, YYH, E.A.P or any other reference thing on this story, but I do own the characters in the story and the sad and sorry excuse for a story line!

Chapter 10: People to see and deals to be made

There, on Kurama's couch sat Leleel, huddled like someone would be if they were in pain; her face was hidden by her white hair that had fallen from behind her ears.

She must have sensed his presence for her body lifted up and her blue eyes were revealed locked on the kitsune. "I'm sorry if I woke you with my presence." She spoke softly, "I was going to wait until later to speak with you."

He blinked back to reality and stepped more into the room, "no it's okay, what bri8ngs you here so suddenly?" The light demon stood up and let her look fall to the floor.

"Juhani has Shi."

"We know that." A brief memory of the events from the previous evening flashed before the red head's eyes.

"I know you do," she stated. "But I think he's done something to her."

"Nani?"

"Ever since I found out he had her things have been changing dramatically, I don't know why but I feel like… she's detached from us somehow." Kurama listened intently to her words.

"I don't understand."

"I didn't think you would, I don't feel as… connected to her as I used to." Kurama was quiet as he reviewed over the questions on his mind now.

"Why did you come to me for something like this?" She gave a small smile, "I really don't know."

"Well we should go to Koenma's in the morning, he may know something we don't." Leleel nodded lifting her eyes to Kurama's emerald ones. "I understand, I… I suppose I'll come back in the morning." She began moving towards the door.

"It's raining outside." Kurama's voice stopped her just as another streak of lightning lit the room they both resided in. "You can stay here till morning and then we'll go to the temple." She turned back to him.

"You are very kind to me." She smiled, "thank you." He returned the smile and then moved back to the hallway to his room in attempt to get some sleep.

--

The next morning Kurama contacted Yusuke and told him to get Kuwabara and meet them at Koenma's, though confused the spirit detective did agree and in no time both Kurama and the light demon were on their way to where a portal would be open for them to go to Spirit World.

The kitsune could tell by the silent nature of the ruler that she had to feel as well as act self-contained by even being here in the Ningenkai; he didn't blame her for that.

Once they reached the spirit world Yusuke, Kuwabara, and surprisingly enough Hiei were already there. Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed them instantly.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke said happily from one of the walls he had been leaning against. "You… brought Leleel." His happy nature faded off in exchange for a poorly masked confusion.

"Hai." Kurama said. "She came to my house last night with concern for Shi." The two were quiet for a moment, "and that's why we're here?" The red head nodded. With one look to Hiei he knew the fire demon wanted to know what all of this was about, but there was no time to tell him.

"Let's get this started then." Yusuke went over to the large closed door separating them from Koenma's office and swung them open like they were nothing.

They entered instantly into a open room where they were met instantly by the Rekai ruler sat behind his desk stamping 'denied' stamps on random papers. He stopped when he spotted them.

"Well look who it is," carelessly he threw the stamp in a random direction, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, the people who haven't bothered to even call me in a year!" Hiei rolled his eyes at the complaints.

"And what's this, the infamous Leleel? You know people have been saying a lot of things about you lately?" Her blue eyes slid shut to conceal her rolling them.

"I am well aware , thank you."

"Where's Topai, I've never seen you without him right beside you. And Juhani, you two us-."

"Koenma sir!" She interrupted while her hands clenched onto her long white shirtsleeve. "If you don't mind I'd like to refrain from going down memory lane." Kurama look wonderingly at the light demon, confused by her sudden actions; there was defiantly something the two weren't telling them.

Even Koenma was quiet for the mere moment, "as for the rest of you, what brings you here?"

"Juhani has Shi." Yusuke stated, then a veil of silence fell over the room, 'guess he didn't know that,' Hiei thought.

"What!" Koenma yelled going into a sudden fit, "How did this happen, are you telling me Yosa Kaamai's youngest daughter is in the hands of one of the three world's most malicious beings?" You could almost visibly see the twitching of Leleel's closed eyes showing her annoyance at Koenma's outburst of fury.

"Someone needs a nap." Yusuke muttered loud enough for everyone but the ruler to hear.

"Alright," the toddler ruler readjusted his seated position and exhaled a heavy breath threw his nose, everyone half expected that breath to be flames, "that just ruined my day." Kurama quietly shook his head, while Leleel wondered how it was possible that this prince had gained more power than her? When did that happen?

… Oh yeah it was his family ties.

"So you have to go negotiate a way to get her back." Leleel narrowed her now open crystallized blue eyes but kept her thoughts on the situation at bay. "Koenma sir, there's a war going on between the light and shadow demons, I think negotiation is out of the question." Kurama stated.

A sudden thought came to her mind. "She's being used like a weapon," the young light demon forced herself to take a step forward while feeling every eye in the room fall onto her, sure no pressure here. "Not a hostage."

"How do you know that?" Hiei asked, speaking for the first time. 'Damn, I thought he had turned into a mute.' A small smirk danced across her lips and faded just as quickly as it had come.

"Because he came to Komorum and told me she was fair."

"And you just let him go on with that?" Kuwabara asked.

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"That doesn't matter, we should still be able to get to him to talk, especially you Leleel." As much as she hated how Koenma felt he had the free will to bring that kind of subject up she had to admit it did give her a good idea.

"No you wont, it's complicated really… but basically you're not part of this war and its next to impossible to see anyone from either side in this heightened state of awareness." While speaking the girl flicked a strand of white hair behind her ear and tried to remember why she was so knowledge-full on this particular situation.

"Then we'll have to make ourselves a part of it." She gave Koenma a confused look just as the others did to.

Juhani would never allow that so long as he knew about it a-… 'Wait for it.' He eyes narrowed once again by a fraction of an inch. "You four will stay in Komorum with Leleel to have better chances at getting Shi back."

'There it is.'

"We're going to be in a war?" Kuwabara inquired while sounding a bit frantic if anything.

"No! Koenma you do realize what kind of past I have with these people right?"

"Hai, and I can also send you to prison for what you did last year, you know very well the Changing Decisions is illegal in all worlds." 'It's not in my society,' she thought about retorting but in the end kept it to herself.

"Fine." She turned to the others who seemed to be just as upset about this as she was. "But let me warn you right now, my people will not welcome you openly."

"We've gotten used to that by now." Shot Yusuke with Kuwabara nodding beside him.

"Alright then, go on, I'll open a portal for you, and don't do anything stupid!" Koenma called after the group of five while looking around the large room for where his stamp went.

Not a second after the larger doors closed Leleel turned to them all, "okay look I know we've never been very close, -."

"No kidding." Hiei interrupted with emotionless features. She held back all hate filled glares and retorts her mind could think of and just ignored it all.

"But please just listen to what I tell you, be it anything."

"So you can go win your war with little care to anything?"

"Yusuke, you're being a little to rough on this whole situation." Kurama defended, the spirit detective shrugged pushing his hands into his pocket.

"As I was saying… please okay, just listen to what I tell you, that's all I ask of for right now."

"For right now is the key part of that sentence." Hiei said still with that emotionless outlook that was honestly starting to annoy her.

"Yes for right now, I don't know what'll happen later on in this." Her eyes drifted to the side desperately wanting to see what would occur from all of this in the near future. See if her troubles would mean anything anywhere down the line. Something told her no.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one with the premonitions?" Yusuke retorted quickly, Kurama caught him before she could lash out at that statement.

"Yusuke! Shut up." Kurama's tone was harsh with him.

"How come I get yelled at for saying anything but Hiei doesn't?" He complained letting his shoulder's drop and a huff escape him, he didn't see the fire demon give a small smirk while Kurama ignored his question.

"Yusuke, maybe this'll be hard for you're brain to comprehend but in all honesty I care for my sister more then you love anything in all of these worlds." He didn't respond.

Okay I have something very important to take care of somewhere else so I can't go with you back to Komorum. Just take the portal back there and either Iiro should be waiting not far from there." She explained to them.

"Just tell him that I said you're supposed to be there and I want him to take up to the Chamber hall, they'll take care of you from there."

She turned to walk away but Kurama's voice stopped her, "where are you going?"

"To visit an old companion." The four were left confused with many different idea's of where she may be going.

-

Meanwhile in Kokorou, Juhani sat at a dark wood table with his black boots propped up on the table to the side of him. His dark gray eyes were set on a wine glass a quarter of the way filled with a dark red, thick liquid; his pale finger traced over the rim of it.

Suddenly the double doors parallel to where he sat swung open revealing Mauri, the shadow demon ruler barely seemed to notice at all.

"Juhani sir, I brought who you requested." The said shadow demon flicked his eyes up at the sound of heavy boots walking up to the room he occupied, another shadow demon walked up as Mauri went to stand against the wall.

"Leave Mauri, come back after I have had a chance to talk. Close the doors on your way out." The smaller demon did as he was told bowing his head so the brown hair that barely covered his scalp fell before his eyes then left, obeying his orders and closing the door shut. The whole time neither Juhani nor this new shadow demon blinked or broke eye contact.

"Valo, I'm pleased that you've made time to come and talk to me today." The ruler said with a smirk.

Valo smirked also. He had to be no more then six feet tall with jet black wiry hair that hung before his ears, dark green eyes still locked onto Juhani before him. His natural light skin tone was brought out against the heavy black he adorned all around him, the smirk on his face, deviant in all levels.

He adorned loose black pants that hung on his body like rags but stayed firmly on from the small size clinging around his waist. He wore a dark gray tank top with frays at the ends on his shoulders, and a black, long trench coat that swayed across the ground when he stopped moving hung over the shirt and covered all his arms. His heavy black boots that had alerted Juhani in the first place were nearly covered by the length of the cuff of his pant legs.

"You know I'd come see you any day Juhani." The man taunted sarcastically. "I'm so sure. Sit down Valo, I have something very important to talk to you about."

"Sitting like that I'm so persuaded that this is anything that serious." While speaking Valo took a seat across the table from the ruler, who swung his feet off the table in replace for both his hands.

"Shut up."

"Sorry, it's just to easy to pass up." He said with a light smile arising to his flawless face.

"Alright, alright let me just get right down to business because you're starting to toy with me." Valo folded his hands on the top of the table with so many comebacks filling his mind, yet trying not to let it show too much.

"Plus I know how you hate to be here."

"Hai."

"Well you'll have to get over it because I have a long term assignment for you." He began to explain, all of the humor fell from his features.

"Are you going into the Ningenkai?"

"Ne, nothing like that, it's a lot more intense." Valo leaned in more just as Juhani did out of sheer natural habit. "You have my attention Mr. Nestori."

"Surly you know the stories of Leleel and Alli Kaamai."

"Only because you taught it to all of us and because Leleel us-."

"Alright Valo I get it!" Juhani rolled his gray eyes then continued, "well I have been able to obtain Alli… Shi." The other shadow demon seemed very interested with what the higher power demon was saying, either that or he knew how to put on a highly realistic façade.

"How?"

"To long of a story, but look I called you here today because you're the best guard in all of Kokorou, in this whole side of Makai." Valo leaned back in his chair already knowing the rest of what he was going to say.

"You want me to guard over Shi like I do for you, ne?" Juhani smiled, "you catch on fast, but that's only half of the request."

"Request or demand?"

"Request, it only becomes a demand when you deny doing it."

"Right… I forgot that part."

"Anyway," Juhani went on, "the other half is, I want you to get Shi to like you, I want you to be around her as much as my guards are for me when I'm in the Ningenkai, or away from Kokorou, start a relationship with her." That was where Valo's look fell.

"Oh Juhani, you can't be serious?" His arms folded across his chest.

"Very, she has taken a mate and so her mind is very strongly attached to him, so attached that I can not fully take away all the memories without completely wiping her memory; so you must take that place." The man across the table was quiet for a relatively long time before replying.

"What if I really do start to love her?"

"Then love her, I doubt with the memory she has now that anything her old mate does would resurface those memories."

"You doubt?"

Juhani shrugged leaning against the back of his chair letting his dark gray eyes close, still he felt Valo's deep green eyes focused in on him. "You can never trust technology these days." He heard Valo let out a small chuckled, "True."

Then Valo stood, but before he could say anything Mauri broke into the room, breathing heavy and sweating rivers down his forehead. Juhani looked around Valo's form to see him.

"Gomen Juhani sir, but we have a major problem downstairs." He huffed loudly pointing with his thumb back the way he had come. Valo turned from looking at Mauri to Juhani with an apparent smirk.

"It's just like before I left huh, you guy's don't know the meaning of an uneventful day." Juhani returned the smirk, it seemed he was hardly concerned about this 'epidemic' going on in the lower levels.

"Hai, not much changes around here."

"Juhani sir!" Mauri tried, getting his attention back.

"Okay, so what's going on downstairs?" Mauri had to catch his breath a moment, but before he could even speak the words a highly recognized female yelling voice echoed up the hallway. "Juha!" Came the intruder's yell making even Juhani's eyes widen slightly. "Hai, she's here sir." Mauri confirmed.

"Who, now?" Valo had to ask.

"Leleel."

A/N: Oh my god who did not expect that? … Actually I didn't either, but look it's Leleel's in Kokorou! What a shocker! So I guess I'll give you guys a nice preview because I'm SOOO nice!

PREVIEW: Okay, can somebody please tell me why Leleel all of a sudden pulled a Houdini and appeared in Kokorou? Oh well at least we get to visit a pretty cool memory from Shi, but what's the other memory that she sees? Oh well at least she finally wakes up, I think we were all kind of missing her! So that's next time on 'In Joy And Sorrow'!

Alright, I blessed you guys with a long chapter and a preview so now everyone (even all the anonymous) people must review! I'm kind of upset about only getting about five reviews per chapter when the first story got about eleven a chapter.

SO PLEASE REVIEW AND CHAPTER COMES QUICKER!


	11. Hearts And Thoughts They Fade

A/N: Alright hey everyone! Summer's well into itself and that means everyone's busy, busy, busy going places and doing things. I know I am. I'm doing a lot of traveling over these three months off so my updates might come later than they used to, but no worries I'll be writing these chapters even when I don't have my computer! Because I have a goal-chapter to work towards and the only thing concerning me is it's not going to end up being long enough!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, H.I.M, Pearl Jam, or E.A.P, Kingdom Hospital, or S.O.A.D jeez, most people just say YYH, now I have to say six other things!

Chapter 11: Hearts And Thoughts They Fade

Juhani sat behind his table with a look on his face that showed his bewilderment and surprise, and for once he was making no attempt to hide these emotions.

"How did she get in here?" He finally asked.

"Force, we were taken by surprise." Mauri explained to him. Juhani looked down at his hands, "Juha!" He heard echoing again through the stone of the walls in the many corridors.

"She'll never find her way anywhere in Kokorou," he said quiet, and almost inaudibly. Suddenly his gray eyes shot up to Valo's observant green eyes.

"Go take care of her Valo," he finally instructed, "that is you're job any way." Valo's unwavering eyes kept a lock on Juhani's as he tried to reveal what exactly were in the leader's plans.

"And you?" He finally asked.

"I'm going to check on Shi." He stood up as he spoke and walked over to the other shadow demon. "I thought Shi was my job?"

"Hai, protecting her, and making sure Leleel doesn't find her is a form of protection." Valo gave a kind of halfway smirk pulling back before the ruler had a chance to put his hand on his shoulder.

"I was going to do it anyways, but since you asked so nicely I guess I'll have to make sure it's done completely and effectively." Then he moved around Mauri's standing form and silently out of the open doorway with the ends of his coat swaying behind him.

The halls of Kokorou were bustling with activity, shadow demons running from one place to another. Valo paid no mind to their pandemonium, it was the one ki signature in the whole place that was completely different he kept his focus on..

Leleel sent out a light energy whether she knew it or not, that light energy that filled his mouth with the bitter taste of hate and rage.

Her movement was quick, she was obviously moving in any direction possible, she didn't know the palace and the city like he did, she would never stand a chance.

He finally spotted the light demon ruler near sprinting down the same hall as he had taken, she stopped suddenly and he spotted the surprised look on her face that diminished almost instantly; he stopped to when he spotted this.

"Get out of my way Valo." She ordered with hate flaring in every syllable.

"Oh Leleel, after all this time apart I thought you would at least grace my being with a simple 'hello'." Her eyes narrowed on him, "you should show respect to your higher powers, but right now I have no time to deal with someone like you." He watched her eye him from top to bottom with obvious disgust.

"Hai, I apologies I am not in the right attire to see someone of your excellence." He motioned to the crisp white dress she wore, tied off tight with a bright yellow sash.

"But to be quite frank I can't say I care, I don't see you as anything higher than myself, I could take you down no problem."

"You've always been completely egotistical, where is Juhani?" She said with the same venom she always used.

"So now you don't want to defend your superior power?" He taunted.

"This doesn't concern you, get out of my way, I have to find Juha now!" His eyes slowly closed and his smirk grew slightly. "Ah that name, music to my ears," then his eyes snapped open; they locked on her. "It's a screechy and annoying music, but still music none-the-less."

"Valo." Suddenly a katana made entirely out of her light energy appeared in her open right hand. Without missing a beat Valo flipped back the side of his coat and whipped out a silver handgun aiming it instantly at her.

"You can't-."

"I have permits my dear." He interrupted with a deviant smirk playing across him. He spotted her grip tighten on the hilt of her sword, he sensed that she knew this would never end in her favor; that pessimistic manor would be her downfall.

Quickly using the light flooding into the hall by carved out windows the ruler transported herself from the spot and instantly appeared before him. As if reading the tactics in her brain he grabbed her wrists tightly and maneuvered till he was behind her with both hands locked on her arms.

The cold metal of his gun pushed against her temple as she smelled the smoke the weapon had used from its previous use. This was a fair motivation for keeping her frozen in place.

"You know you can't win against me." He breathed into her ear. "Your life is in my hands, now the question is do I let you live… or pull this tempting trigger?" He pushed the handgun's barrel harder against her skin.

He felt her eyes, trying oh so desperately to keep and unemotional look as her blue eyes locked on nothing particular. Felt the blood in her body run cold, her heart beat increase uncontrollably; he had to give her points for trying.

Then a pair of black restraints formed around her wrists and ankles sending a wave of pain up her body and a shriek from her lips. He let go of her now restrained wrists and moved around before her while securing his handgun on his side.

"You lose." He said with a smirk hearing the low growl from her throat. "Leleel I could have taken you down with no thought to it, but this is not your day to die." Turning his green eyes away from her for a moment, his hand shot out grabbing the first demon that tried to run by.

It was a young shadow demon that must have been an apprentice to someone to be in this high-ranking area at such a young age. "You," he began to instruct, "take Leleel now and make sure she is escorted back to Komorum before unshackling her, she will come calmly." With one look towards the light demon he spotted her glaring daggers at him.

The young man nodded and Valo began walking, though stopped beside her and leaning into her ear, "just try and rebel against anyone, you'll find out what will happen." With a quick lick on her ear he moved behind her walking onwards.

The young demon that now had control over the light demon looked at her once and then looked back where Valo had just been, and saw that he was gone.

-

Shi's P.O.V

I can feel myself falling away from my body, what happened to me, I had lost that memory long ago. I had no idea where I was or what was going on, all I did know was that I couldn't bring up any memory at all of anything other then this… this constant darkness around me.

I have no sense of anything, black, it's all I see everywhere. I'm a shadow demon, so naturally I like the dark, so why am I so afraid of the one I'm in now? There are to many questions for my mind to comprehend.

I have no bodily functions, and barely anything mental. I'm trapped in my own mind! How ironic that probably the one place that scares me the most is where I end up being with no emergency exit. I have to give credit to whoever is doing this, they must have done some good research.

Normal P.O.V

Suddenly, like a movie, a bright light shown blinding Shi for the mere moment before showing the scenery. It was of a dense forest with a small girl, a smaller version of Shi that must have been only about eight or nine years old, walked threw the thick underbrush.

She walked along in a light blue dress that was dirty all over with dirt, grass stains and small blood spots on the bottom where the fabric had rubbed against her scabbed knees.

She stopped suddenly when she spotted a small hat on the ground. 'That's Mr. Hirataki's hat.' She thought to herself gently picking up the dark brown hat. 'I have to get back to the city now.' She looked around the tree's she was standing in wondering to herself how exactly she had gotten into this place in the first place.

Getting a sort of unknown sensation about where the city she lived in was she turned in a half circle and walked straight forward while hoping that she could find her way out.

Less than an hour later Shi came into the city and looked around, surprisingly the people who walked along the sidewalks, went by without even a glance towards the small child; surprisingly Shi didn't seem to mind.

After a moment's hesitation she began to walk threw the crowds of people with the brown hat gripped in her hands. Mr. Hirataki worked in the same building as her father did, he was always a very nice man towards her, he should be very happy to get it back! Shi smiled at the thought of it.

The building she knew they worked in was large, it had almost fifteen floors, though that fifteenth one was being constructed she remembered her Dad telling her only a few days previous.

She road the elevator quietly up to the ninth floor, all the while listening to the instrumental music they had playing from the ceiling.

When the two metal doors slid opened the many people walking from one room to another overtook her. They all looked the same, all wearing their expensive business suits of a basic three colors, for a moment she wondered how she would find the man she was looking for.

That is until she remembered that he had his office. She began walking along the wall reading each of the translucent glass doors nameplates until she found Mr. Hirataki's.

Inside he sat behind his large wooden desk typing away on a computer. "Mr. Hirataki." She said in her small, frail voice. Her big blue eyes looked up innocently towards him, she had always been small for her age.

The man's dark gray eyes averted quickly to the sound of her voice. "I… I found your hat." She looked down at the material she held in her hand. "It's a little dirty, but if you want I'll try and wash it for you as best I can." Her eyes held pure innocence.

He stood up, and not once did his look soften in the slightest. "Ava," his tone was firm. "What are you doing here, how did you get up here in the first place?" His hands were firmly placed against the desktop.

"You know you're not supposed to be up here without supervision! And look at you, you look like you haven't bathed in weeks!" She looked down at her dirtied arms while he shouted at her.

She felt tears forming in her eyes from the strong tone he was using towards her, the grip she held on his hat increased. "Ava you stupid girl, you have to think before you go and do something, even something like this!" And in one fluid motion Mr. Hirataki slapped the young girl, his look never broke once as her tears fell freely.

"I-I'm so-." A strong hand fell on her shoulder instantly silencing her and Mr. Hirataki before he had a chance to continue on.

"Ava." Another familiar man with a voice as strong as his grip said, she looked up into the face of her father. He looked down at her with the same blue eyes she had, his though offered her reassurance that everything was okay.

"Mr. Hirataki I think you're taking this situation out of its boundaries." Her Dad, Yusa looked back up towards his colleague. "Well she took it past any boundaries by coming in here looking like that." He pointed a finger towards the girl with the tears freely rolling down her dirtied face.

"She's just a child, she wasn't thinking about that, she was just trying to do something nice for you." The other man gave both of them a disgusted look. "That's no excuse." Yusa's look hardened on him, without a word he began to lead his daughter away.

She broke from his grasp only to take the step closer to his desk and place the hat gently on the side then took her Dad's hand who led her out of the office and into his own, more calm one.

He picked up the small child and placed her on an empty part of his desk and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Ava sweetheart." Now his voice was calm and soft with her.

"I understand you meant good but you still really shouldn't have come up here by yourself." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes that now had red around them. "I'm sorry," she sad innocently.

"And look at you," he laughed, "what have you been doing? You need a bath terribly." She giggled, "I know." The man before her was quiet for a moment while he looked his daughter over once more.

"Alright, come on sweetheart we'll go home and get you a bath and into something clean." She jumped off his desk with a small smile. "I don't have anything clean, mommy hasn't done cleaning yet." He gave another small sigh, barely loud enough for her to hear.

He smiled down at her, "then we'll go get something for you, anything you want, how's that sound?" Her smile only increased, "okay!" 1

-

Shi's eyes twitched once before her eyelids slid open to reveal her drowsy looking blue eyes that stared straight up to the stone ceiling before her.

'I forgot that memory.' She thought to herself replaying it over in her mind once again. 'I locked all of that away because…' she stopped herself there. She couldn't remember why exactly she had shut everything away.

She blinked twice to get her keen sight back before forcing herself to sit up, pain welded in her chest and her hand flew up to it. Shi grimaced at it, what was causing it she didn't know, but she felt something smooth running under her fingers.

Her eyes looked down to see a necklace chain hanging around her neck. In the middle was a silver raven charm, 'what… what is this?' She raked threw her memory for any kind of visual on what it was or when se had gotten it. The only thing she could find on it was a brief memory of someone with wiry black hair putting the necklace around her neck.

Who it was she couldn't recall.

Her eyes then moved to the room around her. It was small but adequate all the same, tan colored, slick marble tile covered the area while a beige shaded stone ran along the walls. A door in the form of an open archway allowed natural light to flood the room.

As for furniture the bed she sat in was one of the softest materials, a light tan cotton sheets lining the bed with black silk covers. A small empty wood desk sat parallel to the bed with a chair neatly pushed under it while a wardrobe sat on the adjacent wall plainly.

'Where am I?' She thought to herself taking in everything.

"So you're awake I see." Shi's eyes darted to the form of a male figure standing in front of the desk with his dark gray eyes looking softly towards her.

"Where did you come from?" She asked hesitantly.

He pointed towards the archway, "the door." She didn't say anything in response. He gave a small exhale of breath just loud enough for her ears to pick up.

"Do you remember who I am?" He questioned pulling the chair from behind the desk to sit on. She quickly went threw her fogged over memory.

"No."

Another breath exhaled from him, "my name is Juhani, I'm ruler of the shadow demons." He was quiet for a minute, "do you know who you are at least?"

"Hai, Shi." She stated with a confused look. "But why am I here?"

"You're here because you live here, you're a shadow demon who lives here in Kokorou."

She watched him, taking in what he had said. "So Mr. Ruler-of-the-shadow-demons, why are you of all people here for someone like me?" Juhani's gray eyes averted up to the ceiling, the once soft look turned to that of an emotionless façade that made her question his motives.

"Because you're my younger sister and I don't want anyone else feeding you wrong information." His hands folded together while his eyes stared unblinking towards her.

"Shi you fell from a two story building while training with me two days ago and you lost some of your memories, so I came to fill in anything you're missing." A small half smirk crossed his features.

"I don't look anything like you."

He shrugged, "not every set of siblings have to look exactly alike either." She thought about it for a moment, something in her mind told her she did have a sibling, whether he was it or not she couldn't tell.

"Okay, I believe you." His smirk grew.

A/N: Okay I figured that was enough for one chapter! So I think that turned out pretty good, I was going to add more but it would take me awhile to figure out the questions and what not, so I'll make that the next chapter. Guess that's your small preview for the next chapter!

1: Okay I realized when I wrote that end part to the memory it made the younger Shi sound like a spoiled child or something. But I'd like to clear that up now. Yusa, as explained in the first story if memory serves me right, left both Leleel and Shi well more than enough riches for the both of them to live well. So even back when Shi was young he made sure she was happy.

Please review!


	12. End Of Daze

A/N: Here's the next chapter, now what do I say in this author's note? Hm… well over the past week or so I've noticed that I don't know if I'm really getting the same popularity for the sequel of this story then the first part of the story. So am I like doing something wrong in this one or what? Please tell me! Guess I should have put this at the end A/N.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, E.A.P, H.I.M, Pearl Jam, S.O.A.D, or Cradle Of Filth. No lawsuits for me!

Chapter: 12: End Of Daze

"So then, how long have I been out?" She questioned unsurely.

"Two days." Juhani then allowed a small silence to pass between the two, his gray eyes still locked on her crystal blue eyes, his mind thought about what it how to address the matter nagging at his own mind.

"Shi," her eyes blinked over to him once more, "do you remember… anything about what's going on?" She was quiet; he had never imagined that she could be this way.

Being both Leleel's younger sister, and the daughter of someone as outgoing and spirited as Yosa Kaamai, it made being quiet and patient almost impossible, even in this state.

"Something's going on?" Her features were full of question.

"Hai. The war between the light and shadow demons." He became serious and both could hear it in his voice.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"You're my younger sister, but I think it would be very beneficial if you participated in it, all the reason why you were training with me a couple days ago." He went on to explain.

"It will be awhile before this thing actually happens but it would be best if you began training immediately." Again she was quiet he wondered if what he was telling her was that hard to take in.

"Why?"

"Because you're a powerful demon, beyond anything you could think of and there is know doubt that the light demon ruler Leleel and her demons will be trying to get you on their side, without training resisting them would do nothing."

"Leleel… why does that name sound so familiar?" He exhaled his breath, "we know her personally but that's not important.

"You won't be training with me though, we saw what happens when we do that." She gave a small smile, it was so familiar to him that it almost took him off what he was saying.

"But I do want you with someone I trust, so you'll be with Valo up until that time." When he stood up Shi moved back the covers on her bed, she was not about to stay here much longer when there was a whole place to explore.

"Valo?" His gray eyes took her blue eyes again. "He's your mate." Her eyes widened a little bit.

"My… wait my mate? No that's not right, I have a different mate." He smirked knowing exactly who she meant, "oh really, what's his name?"

Her eyes moved to the floor, "I… I don't remember." The smirk grew on his lips, 'perfect.' "Shi, Valo is your mate, he has been for over five months and you've known him longer." She wasn't sure, but it sounded right.

"Trust me, would I lie to you?" Her eyes tried to find any reason not to believe him, anything at all, but it was useless he showed nothing but sincerity.

"When do I get to see him?" The smirk stayed on his face.

"If you get dressed I'll take you to him myself." Her eyes drifted to the closed wardrobe sitting on the adjacent wall, the same wall as the archway opening. "Hai, there are clothes in the wardrobe for you."

"Well get out so I can dress." She stood up and the black silk sleepwear she adorned fell to the stone floor, his smirk was replaced with a small smile, "gomen." He then exited out of the doorway.

She was left alone once more; she could feel the nerves in her body all on end yet she had no idea why. Everything Juhani told her seemed to meld with the small amount of memory she still had, and she could even call up the faintest memories of her and her said brother.

She walked over to the wardrobe and carefully opened it, the carvings of elegant flowers done into the dark wood made the piece look very valuable and the last thing she wanted to do was break it.

Sure enough inside there lay folded a pair of dark green pants made out of a soft material that moved well under her finger tips. There was also a tight black spaghetti strapped shirt folded on top of that with a pair of boots to top it off.

'Well at least they're good clothes.' She thought beginning to dress in the said clothes.

-

Outside Juhani stopped at a thick stone railing, the thought of corrupting someone like Shi made him question if he had did this for her power in the war or to use it against Leleel.

He never got to fully think about for he picked up on Valo's ki approaching him and the heavy steps his shoes made confirmed it. "Why do you look so down?" Came Valo's near melodic voice.

"Did you take care of her?" Juhani asked, his eyes never moved from the scenery below him.

"Hai, I had her sent back to Komorum." Valo heard the ruler's voice escape him. "And Shi?"

"She's near convinced, I can hear her questioning reality. Play yourself right and you'll have her." There was a small silence. "You're questioning reality yourself aren't you?"

"I told you to stay out of my mind." Juhani joked.

"You don't have to be a mind reader to know that," Valo came to stand beside his ruler, the said gray eyed man looked up at him, "you'll be fine, Juha."

"Quiet Valo." There were still the remnants of a smile on his face.

Just then Shi walked out from the room she had once occupied, the new clothes that had been set for her were on while her black and white hair was tied back with only two small locks hanging before her face.

She looked between the two in silence still standing right at the door. Valo gave one look to Juhani knowing exactly what he was supposed to do, a small smile passed his face.

"You're looking well Shi."

"Thank you?" Her tone showed the uncertainty.

Juhani pushed off the curved stone ledge, "Shi this is Valo, now I'm sorry but I have to leave now, I have some work to do." He turned and began walking down the same empty way that Valo had come, when he walked past the still standing demon spoke.

"No you don't." Juhani didn't answer.

When the ruler disappeared Shi sighed and leaned against the said stonewalls of the large combined buildings. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember much of you." He had a soft look in his deep green eyes.

"That's fine darling," his eyes then moved to the open area around them. "Come here."

She looked at his now turned back, his black trench coat swayed in the cool breeze that brushed across her skin, she quietly walked up and looked over, he could tell she was stunned by the way her eyes widened instantly

On a crisp blue sky, no cloud around and serene unfaltering landscape from the western horizon to the eastern. And against a natural rock formation for which the whole side of Kokorou was build on was a gigantic waterfall with a small lake at the bottom.

"It's beautiful." She said in an exhaled voice.

He nodded, "this scenery, is one of the reasons I stay in Kokorou." She looked over at him; he met her look. "I understand that you're confused about most of this now, so I'm going to help you."

He was quiet for a moment, "I know your brother wants me to train you, but I don't." She gave him a confused look as he went on to explain. "I want to show you Kokorou, your family has always been so powerful and higher up, I want to show you exactly what this land is." He offered her a smile.

She returned the smile, "okay." Suddenly Shi's two black Henki's appeared flying around her. "My Henkis." She smiled as they fly around her giving small whimpers of happiness to see her.

"Come with me." He held out his hand for her, Shi looked from him to his outstretched hand, everything about him was serene and sincere all at once, she knew she could trust him.

She took his hand with a smile and he led her down the empty balcony, her Henkis floated out of the covered balcony. "You're so high up Shi, you can get anything you wanted but there's so much around you." His green eyes turned to meet her blue eyes and she found herself getting lost in them.

He led her through the many long and confusing corridors and then to a open stairwell with three arched out ways with people walking from one way to another.

"This whole palace is designed to make you feel like you're inside and outside at the same time, that's why you'll notice that there is no glass in the windows and not a lot of doors around.

"But that all ends once you step out of these archways, then you're in my world." Shi walked down the stairs while listening to him, she could see two Sakura trees planted on the edge of the openings swaying in the light breeze.

He still had a firm hold of her hand, the warmth of his body radiated into her from the slight touch, she was led threw the middle archway and into the mid-afternoon sun.

He led her then around a rounded corner, she saw before her the before area was built up with one or two story stone buildings all placed closely together. She saw him give a small smile as she looked around the residential area.

"Come on." Again she was led on the dark stone path into the quiet living city. She watched as two children ran past them, laughing happily as they played their game; she couldn't help but smile.

"Do you see?" Valo's voice brought her back to reality. "Do you see the city you live so far away from? Up, behind those walls you don't realize all that you're missing."

"Tell me?"

His smile grew, "you don't get to see the innocence of these people, you never wake up to the sound of your neighbors beginning their work of the day, never see the children running through the streets in play." She looked around at the people while he explained.

"Do we live together?"

"What?"

"Do we live together, here in the city?" She asked again.

"No, no not in the city, we do live together in the palace." She nodded and allowed him to lead her on; her eyes took in everything around her, and the very innocence of the shadow demons and memorizing everything she saw.

"Juhani would never let his younger sister to far out of his sights." Valo said barely audible to the shadow demon he led onwards at a walk.

"Oh." Her voice trailed off. 'There's something about him.' She thought to himself watching a small smirk dance across his features. 'I just can't put my finger on it though.'

-

Valo brought Shi back to the palace as the sun began to set; his reasons were that nothing good happened after the sun went down here. When they were up on one of the higher floors he stopped.

"I'll see you later tonight, I have something I need to attend to." He came forward placing a small kiss on her cheek, while his eyes flashed looks of loving. Then he turned and began to walk away with his black hair wiping in the breeze the windows let in.

She watched him till he was out of sight, she found her heart skipped a beat when she was around him, something she hadn't noticed until now. Maybe she was being paranoid about this whole thing, maybe this was her real life, it sure seemed that way.

With an exhale of breath she walked threw the two double doors he had stopped her at, wondering where exactly it would take her. Inside were walls or stone with what looked to be painted black and gray markings, but the years had visibly worn away the color.

A long table made of a dark wood sat on the ground. Shi stopped suddenly as she discovered men from their middle ages to ones with white beards seated around the table, while Juhani sat at the head. All their eyes were pointed to her, she suddenly felt herself growing hot with embarrassment.

"Oh, I-I…" She fumbled over her words. Juhani's unemotional features were locked on her though, the look he had reminded her of somebody, but who she had no idea.

His gray eyes flicked to the men around the table, "go, leave." He ordered. Then most eyes turned back to the ruler at the head of the table.

"But, Juhani sir, yo-" One of the younger men asked.

"I said go, we'll deal with this later." The men sat quietly for a moment then one by one began to stand up and walk past the still standing Shi out the door into the covered hallway and leaving them in silence, she could hear them mumbling things under their breath.

"Come," he broke the silence, "sit down." He motioned towards the seat on his right. She was hesitant, "I didn't mean to intrude, I'll leave I-." She turned placing a hand on the gold handle of the door she had passed through; his voice stopped her.

"Shi, you never intrude, come, sit." Still hesitantly she turned back towards him and began walking to the now empty seat, she took it when she was close enough.

"Were you having a meeting?" Her hands folded in her lap and he noticed her very limited actions now, he had never imagined her being so closed off.

He began to wonder if he had misjudged both Leleel and Shi, they were twins no doubt but what he had seen right now excused any indication that they had similar personalities.

Leleel was hyperactive, never able to sit in one place for long and extremely spirited in what she believed, no was not an option with her. Where as Shi seemed calm and confided, and seemed to want no as an answer, but there was something there… something behind her eyes he could just barely see.

"Yea, but don't worry it can wait." He offered her a small smile. "Now what is it you came in here for?"

"Oh, I don't know Valo brought me up here and then left, I just figured maybe this is where we live or something."

'He did that on purpose.' He thought to himself. "No, you live up another floor in a restricted part of the palace. Shi let me ask you, what do you think about going into this war in the first place?"

She was quiet for a moment as she went into thought. "Oh I don't know, I'm not afraid of dying if that's what you're getting at, I guess I'm fine with it, it is for the sake of the shadow demons."

His look never faltered. "That's not the answer I would want from you." He explained. "I would want you to be unsure about it, be afraid of it, fear is what says you're alive.

"Shi I can see behind your plastic smile and your transparent lies, you hate that everyone sees only what you give them, I see how you hate life itself." Her eyes had flicked up to him by this point.

"You know I love you Shi, you're my sister, and you know that I will do anything to make sure you're okay."

"I… I know." She said unsurely. Juhani leaned forward in the high backed chair he was seated in. "Then you have to let go of this uncertainly and let me guild you now, you'll be fine then."

She leaned back in her chair with a sigh, "okay, I'll be myself then… everything will be fine!" A smile was on her face, it was a half true smile, but at least it was something. Getting her trust was what he wanted.

"Sorry to cut this short but I think I want to go find Valo, I get the feeling if I don't I won't see him for the rest of the night." She said standing up; Juhani leaned lazily in his chair his hands folded together on the armrests.

"Go ahead, if I were you I'd check to roof." She turned back from where she had begun to walk to the door, "how do I get there?"

He smiled, "go back to the stairs and keep going up." She nodded and went out the door again.

-

Shi stepped threw an archway from a spiral stair case that ended up still going up, when she stepped out she noticed it was a tower that went up more to a room where a large flame was lit.

The stoned area was small like one of the regular hallways, only without the ceiling. And again there was a stone railing to keep from falling down what looked to be a few hundred feet drop.

And sure enough Valo stood against the railing, with his green eyes peering out. "You remember I said I stay here for a few reasons?" She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hai." Her voice was surprisingly quiet.

"Well this is the other reason." She didn't say anything, she could see out onto the beautiful scenery the lands had to offer, but what it was he saw she obviously couldn't.

"Come here." She walked over beside him, her hair blew in the strong breeze that was headed towards the west.

"The night sky that this view shows is something you could only see in two places, here and on the roof tops of Komorum, but look up."

The two shadow demon's looked up into the perfectly clear star lit sky. "The crisp night sky, it's something all world's share. I find it very astounding in a way."

She suddenly began shivering, her right hand took her left arm, she had barely realized how cold it was out. Valo seemed to notice, he took off his coat and laid it on her shoulders making her eyes open once more.

Her eyes surveyed the black clothing radiating heat into her body then looked up towards the green eyed demon. "Kokorou is in the far south, while Komorum is in the north, we get the cold while they get the warmth, another one of those opposites we have." He explained.

"I'll get you your own coat tomorrow." His eyes were locked on her, but Shi's own eyes were on his open arms, the pale skin there, he didn't even seem to mind that the temperature was freezing.

"That's okay, I'll get used to it." He smiled, the rest of the emotion on his face made it impossible to determine his intention.

Shi's blue eyes then went from Valo's body to his eyes. "Come on Valo, we'll retire for the night." She took his hand and began leading him towards the entryway she had come from.

"Why am I coming?" He questioned giving her a confused look with those near translucent green eyes. "Because I don't know where we live." He gave a small smirk and allowed himself to be pulled.

A/N: Well that was both long and very much hard to do. I really wanted to get the points of Shi going through the city and Valo being on the roof in and I didn't want to jump around a lot so it made it long, though detail issues was a big deal. Anyway next chapter we'll check back in with Hiei and the others over in Komorum.

Please review, I quite like to read and see what everyone thinks about the story!


	13. A Unrequited Love Story

A/N: Okay so this is the thirteenth chapter, I'm starting to wonder if this story is going to be as long as I had originally planned it to be. I'm starting to get stressed about what to put in each of my chapters, especially dealing with Leleel and Hiei. Oh well we'll see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH for the story line, H.I.M for the title, or System Of A Down, Pearl Jam, E.A.P, and a couple other things for the little bits they add in to make this story amazing.

Chapter 13: An unrequited love story

Leleel touched herself down on the ground floor of her quiet city, shame filled her heart as her Henkis transformed back from her astounding white wings to the slick majestic dragon like demons they were.

They instantly began to fly around her body offering her the comfort anyone could tell she needed.

It may seem like she needed the comfort, but that's not quite what she wanted... but she didn't know what she wanted exactly.

Her blue eyes moved from the ground to one of her Henkis, looking into its deep red eyes wondering just what was going through its mind. She finally had to sigh and began walking towards a set of spiraling white stairs she knew would eventually lead her up to the restricted section of her palace where she may hopefully find Topai and Iiro.

'Look what all of this is doing to me.' She thought to herself, her eyes barely registering where she was going (she knew her large city to well to get lost in it).

'I already had enough to deal with as it was, now adding all of this and it just seems almost unbearable.' Her mind drifted back to days where everything was much simpler.

Days when she could just be happy all day without much of a care as to what was happening around her, back then it was just her and... the only person who ever made her happy.

She shook her head dismissing those horrible thoughts from her sights, now there was a time she should never go back to... that time when she could say that she was actually happy.

Up in the restricted section she only found a couple of guarding light demons, all of which didn't say a word to her, 'at least they're good for something' she thought continuing on her way up.

Up on another floor everything opened up, there was no more stained glass windows that adorned most if not all of the buildings on the residential, lower levels of Komorum.

She remembered when she had taken reign of Komorum, it seemed completely unreal until she went to a certain place for the first time and saw how it's palace was designed, from the moment she got back she began designing around that concept and had never thought twice about it.

Topai was there when she stepped off the steps onto the stone floor. "Leleel ma'am?" He asked in a soft voice, all of his features were softer now, her mind wondered why.

"Where are they?" She asked walking past him and mentally slapping herself, this was not the time to lose her composure, not on any means.

"Who ma'am?" He asked following behind her.

"You know very well who I'm talking about." She said harshly stopping to look at him; her blue eyes were now near misted over.

"They're in the Chamber hall like you requested." She nodded and began walking again down a narrow passageway that led into the mountain that Komorum was built into.

The hallowed out mountain was where all the residential homes were as well as many of the shops and important buildings such as churches and community meeting buildings that had been used for many years.

She ignored the people who resided in this city going about their daily business. Till a set of doors along the smooth stonewall began to pass by them. She entered into the third door finding an a large banquet hall.

A large wooden table sat in the middle of the room where Shi's friends sat around the table and Iiro sat at the head, she wouldn't be surprised if he had done it because he didn't trust them alone; it was a smart move on his part.

He stood up and moved when he spotted her, while she felt four pairs of eyes on her. She practically fell into the head chair with a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"I apologize for not coming with you back here." She started feeling her mind vacant of any thoughts on how to make the mood around them at all any lighter. What she really wanted right now was to be left alone to ponder her thoughts.

"I wanted to go over to Kokorou to survey over... anything that was happening." By the confused looks she got it was evident that no one really understood what she was trying to say.

"I was trying to find Shi."

"What, why didn't you say that before?" Yusuke asked planting his hands firmly on the tabletop. "We would have gone with you!"

"Exactly." She said, "I could never get anywhere with you guys there, don't get me wrong your assistance will be most wonderful, but it was just something I wanted to do on my own."

"And...?" Kurama asked with a look on his face that was impossible to distinguish an emotion. "What happened?"

"I was met by a shadow demon that I know from times before by the name of Valo, he had me sent back here." Iiro's blue eyes flicked up to Leleel in a sudden interest; no one noticed.

"That's what happened?" Yusuke seemed unconvinced.

"Leaving out some of the more unneeded details yes, that's what happened." She chanced a glance to Hiei, his crimson eyes were locked on her.

They chilled her spine and made the blood in her veins run cold. She would have loved to see how her sister and this demon got along, he made it seem as though nothing mattered.

She knew well enough that no matter what the situation was he was going to be the one to save Shi, not her, she had no intention of saving her younger sister as it was. There were just to many unknown things about the situation now that made her skin prick at the thought.

"I have no idea what we're going to do." She exhaled a heavy breath and ran her fingers threw her silky white hair

"Jeez, you're a great leader." Yusuke muttered.

"Yusuke, shut up." Kurama scolded.

Her eyes finally slid open and when they did both Kurama and Hiei noticed the saddened and almost longing look in them, both wondered what exactly what was going through her head, and yet something said even if they did find out, they would never completely understand.

"Topai and Iiro will show you where you will stay, you have my approval to any room on the lower level of the palace and anywhere in the city, I'll have someone get you when I have a plan of action." Her eyes were downcast, not in thought as much as that sad look seemed to be the cause.

She made no effort to hide it.

"We'll help you make a plan," Kurama said, "we should have a say in it." She could hear his voice was more asking to let them help, not a demand like the others would do.

Kurama more wanted to stay anyways, he wanted to find out what was really going on between the leader's; wanted to help to make that plan of action she spoke of.

Being around Leleel and finding out where she came from made him strongly believe that she had to much weight on her shoulder's as it was already, a war would never help anything and now the effects of it were plain as day.

"No, that's not your duty here." She said softly. "I don't think you would be able to keep track of anything I suggested anyways." Topai could feel his leader wanting them out, with reasons unknown; he stood up and motioned with his hand for them to follow.

When they stood up she put on the best smile she could. "I hope you find Komorum well fit and calming."

As Hiei stood up he couldn't tear his eyes from the ruler. Her crystal, sky blue, windowed eyes, the pale skin that seemed near worn out from everything around her yet shedding that ray of light from her that just made everything else seem happy; the innocence of her bright smile.

It was Shi... it was that Shi that he had freely fallen in love with, if she had the black hair that Shi had it would be a clear image of her, such was the look of twins.

Kurama nudged him out the door to the way and Topai closed it when they were all out into the hallway. "Hey Topai,"

'Here we go again,' Kurama thought after hearing Yusuke's voice.

"Is Leleel always that depressed looking?" The detective asked.

"No." Topai answered, his green eyes meeting Yusuke's brown ones, he brushed a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. "Usually she's as spirited and happy as Shi is, it's only after a couple recent incidents that she became this way."

"Two reasons..." Kurama's mind went into full thought over what could be a reason. 'A few is three or more, a couple means two.' He registered with his eyes on Topai's back while following him to a large set of stairs heading downwards and stopping over every floor while overlooking the peaceful city built on the outside.

"The incident that happened last year?" Yusuke continued to question.

"Hai, that is one."

"What's the other?" Kuwabara asked from beside Yusuke.

"We're not allowed to say anything."

"Not allowed to say anything huh?" Kuwabara echoed back blinking once.

"That's what he said baka." Came Hiei's voice, Kuwabara whipped around. "You know what Shorty... no one asked you to talk you know!"

"No one asked you to be stupid either, it just comes naturally for you." Hiei held a small and deviant smirk, Kuwabara seemed to be unable to retort for the longest moment and near tripped as he attempted going down the stairs backwards.

"Well y-."

"Let it go Kuwabara." Yusuke advised turning his friend back the right way to avoid any accidents. Kuwabara sighed heavily, "how come he always gets the last word for everything?"

"Because you never come up with anything fast enough." The small smirk stayed on Hiei's lips, it then faded when he began thinking about how Shi would have retorted something to Yusuke's words.

"Why can't you say what it is?" Kurama cut in.

"Only a few people, me included know what happened during that time when she lost one of those many she had loved, now losing her sister, the only one she had left, it's unbearable when you add running a whole race through a war if you understand where I'm coming from." A round of nods went around the gang.

Topai stopped after going down four floors and past a pair of guards. "This is the area you shall be staying in, it's been designated all for yourselves so you have the whole floor." He gave a smile. "From here down you can enter freely, past the guards is restricted." He explained.

"We get it, we get it." Yusuke waved Topai off. "Hey Kuwabara I bet you I can get a better room then you!"

"Yeah right Urameshi!" (Sorry if that's spelled wrong!) Both guys took off down the long hall, they hadn't run five feet when Yusuke stopped suddenly whipping his leg out and successfully tripping Kuwabara, sending him into a face-to-face greeting with the hard ground.

Kurama sighed watching them, "Typical Yusuke move." There would be no stopping this one even if he did try.

He looked back at Topai, "Where's Iiro, Leleel said he was supposed to come." Topai was quiet for only a moment, "Probably stayed back with her, I don't know." Kurama's eyes turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara running in and out of rooms trying to figure out which one to choose.

"I need to get back now, everything should be right for you here." Topai said then quietly began trekking back up the stairs. Kurama's emerald eyes went over to Hiei who was next to him still.

"You could have began surveying the place you know?" Kurama said. Hiei's eyes never moved. "And chance being around the bakas, I don't think so." His façade didn't stand up well to Kurama's keen eye.

"You're worried about Shi ne?" Still the fire demon's eyes never moved.

"I would be a fool not to be." The words caught the kitsune with nothing to say, sometimes Hiei just had a way of doing that; to anybody.

-

"Iiro I told you to go with Topai." Leleel said rubbing her temples finally picking up on Iiro's ki still seated in the room.

"I would like to talk with you about what's on your mind." He gave a caring look though his ruler was unable to see it. "No, leave." Iiro stayed quiet as his mind registered what he was getting himself into, and he wondered if he would get where he wanted.

"No."

Leleel's eyes snapped open and over to one of her head guards. She loved him like he was her brother, which was the only reason she hadn't impaled him against the wall yet.

"Iiro!" She shouted at him. "I said leave!" He never faltered once.

"And I said no." He let out his breath, the worst was over, "look at yourself Leleel ma'am." Where he was headed he needed all those small words that would make him still seem inferior to her.

"Ever since last year and... before that you've been deeply saddened, and now that Shi's been taken you've been falling more into this depression and it's completely noticeable. Ma'am I live only to protect you, and by letting you slip into this I'm not protecting you."

She sat watching him closely, but whether she was really listening or not had yet to be clarified. "Please," his voice lowered, "just tell me anything on your mind, it helps."

Still she said not a word and finally she sighed looking out one of the tinted windows seeing it darkened, the end of the day was soon approaching. "Come with me Iiro." They both stood and she led the way out of the large sized room.

He walked behind her to show his respect to her higher power still, yet kept a vigilant eye on her the whole time. She said not a word, and made no sound even as she walked through the long corridor and up a flight of high stairs that led up to the roof of the palace.

The wind was strong, being up so high and the air was harder to take in, even for them. In the western horizon the sun was soon approaching it's meeting with the ground to take its leave for the night.

Leleel sat down on a smoothed out surface and motioned for Iiro to sit next to her. "I'll tell you Iiro, because I know you care." She finally said calmly.

"It's... I don't know what to do anymore, I've lost everything I have and ever held." He wanted to speak, but knew she would have none of it.

"I lost the only love of my life to the southern wind, I lost that happiness I had with him, knowing every night I could go to my room and have him to myself, and I was so close to be released from all of this burden, so close to being with him forever." She sighed.

"And I lost my sister now, I loved her, and now Juha has her all to himself and I know he's got the technology on his side to do whatever he wishes with her." She chuckled drawing her knees to her chest.

"I'm her older sister, I'm supposed to be her protector, and look how far we've come past normal protocol. I've never been anything close to a sister towards her only because of out major difference. I've tried killing her, failed to be that protector when Juha came into the picture, and now I have given up on getting her back... what kind of older sister am I!" By the end of it she was shouting into the wind.

"I understand."

"No you don't Iiro." She said in an exhaled breath

"I do."

"You d-."

Iiro cut in, "I know how you're feeling towards your sister. I myself have a brother, he's a couple minutes older than me though." Leleel was silent but watched him giving him the okay to continue.

"I think we lived together for five years, and then one day my mother sent my brother away, she told me it was because he was a shadow demon and we could never have a future growing up in the same place.

"I've seen him a few times after when I've gone with you to Kokorou but I have reason to believe he doesn't know about it. His name is Valo."

Leleel's eyes barely widened, "you mean Valo, Juha's Valo?"

"Hai, Valo is my brother."

"His very name is ironic." 1

"Hai, I always thought so." He said with a small smile gracing his lips. She gave a small exhale of breath and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her and maneuvered her until she was laying in his lap, "thanks Iiro, I really did need that... someone to listen to me." A small, true smile graced her lips as their blue eyes met.

"Well I'm open anytime, you may not know it but it hurts all of us to see you hurt." Another sigh escaped from her.

"As much as I love being ruler of the light demons, sometimes I hate everything that comes with it." She closed her eyes feeling his heat radiate onto her.

"That can be expected." She just smiled.

A/N: Okay I think that's long enough, at first I wanted to end it when Iiro said Valo was his brother to give that kind of 'dun dun daaa' type feel but then I felt I needed to end this scene.

Anyway I've been trying to think up a nickname to give to Leleel, cause she calls Juhani Juha, but I can't think of anything that fits, anybody got any ideas?

1: I'll explain the irony of his name later on if I haven't already, you know to many chapters and to many character's I can barely keep up with it all!

Preview: Alright, enough of this scene we're going back down to see what's going on with Hiei. Leleel comes down to talk with Hiei and you can bet that may not end very well! Oh wait a second this just in... I forgot to mention Shi's having weird dreams of people she doesn't know and Valo makes a promise he may not be able to keep...

REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR NICKNAMES PLEASE!


	14. Forever Isn't Long Enough

Kind Of Important Author's Note! (okay not really): I finally came to the conclusion earlier today that in the chapter's where Shi is being used I'm going to also put flashback to give an insight on Hiei and Shi's relationship during that year I left out, so I can still call this a HieixOC story (And possibly add some song lyrics in to). Just thought I'd make that announcement, everybody should know I love making random announcements by now!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, H.I.M, E.A.P, System Of A Down, Pearl Jam, or any other thing I put in here, I only own Leleel, Shi, and all those sexy characters!

Chapter 14: Forever Isn't Long Enough

Later on that night, Leleel quietly made her way down a long hallway down on a lower floor of her palace. The night had soon arrived leaving all of Komorum in silence and peace.

She felt better now that someone had openly wanted to listen to her, things seemed clearer in her eyes; more opened up.

Though now having the knowledge that Valo was Iiro's brother made her begin to question what exactly would unfold when the war began to dramatically increase like she knew it would.

She had never known Juhani to make a quiet entrance to anything.

She stopped suddenly looking from the ground up ahead of her seeing Hiei leaning against the stonewall with the moonlight flooded onto his unmoving form and the area around him.

"You're out late." She said to announce her presence, though no doubt he had known she was there before that moment. "Hn, you to." He didn't spare her a glance as she came to lean against the wall next to him.

"I like to survey the city, you?"

His eyes still never moved, "it's calm now."

She let a small silence pass between them, she wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. What could you say to your sister's mate when she's been taken and it's partially you're fault, suggestions… anyone, anyone?

"Can I ask you something Hiei?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Hai."

"What would you do if worst comes worst and something happens to Shi?" He was quiet, his deep eyes moved to Leleel's asking the questions hers unconsciously answered. Her blue eyes conveyed the worry that had always been shadowed in them.

"You know," he began, "you always seem to say and act as though you two are opposites, I wonder is you realize how completely the same you are."

She gave him a hard glare, "you're avoiding the question!" He just watched her glare completely unfazed.

"You're avoiding mine." She stayed silent waiting for him to continue, to answer her question.

"I don't know, it's really none of your business anyway." Hiei's gaze traveled back to the view around them. "I don't quite see how we're the same," she flicked a few strands of white hair behind her ears.

"It's your personality." He said unemotionally. "You both are pessimistic beyond belief." She glared at him again.

"Who says I'm pessimistic?"

"Me." Her glare only intensified.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Her arms folded across her chest, face turning the way his was.

"Hn."

"Well you two are complete opposites to, I don't see how you two could ever make that remotely work!"

"The same way you made your last relationship." Leleel's head snapped over to him. "You…" Words evaded her.

"Hn, I don't know who you were with if that's what you're so paranoid about." She sighed and looked down. "I know I shouldn't be, I should just forget that it ever happened, but he just won't let me forget."

He watched her now looking over his options. "You still love him." He turned and walked down an adjacent hallway where him and the others were staying.

"I do not!" He didn't answer her.

--

Her mind finally registered where exactly she was and she sat upright looking around.

'That's right,' she thought, 'Valo and I fell asleep here.' She remembered but the said shadow demon wasn't next to her as he had been the previous night.

She sat up, the silk sheets falling away from her, the room they were in now resembled that of the one she had first awoken to, the same design rather. Though there was only one closed door that lead to a living space that seemed quite comfortable for her tastes.

Suddenly Valo emerged from the door fully dressed in almost the same clothing that he had worn the previous day, folded material was tucked in his right hand, "morning." He said with a small smile.

She returned it pushing the covers all the way off her and setting her feet on the white rug laid on the floor. He set the thick material down next to her, her hands traveled over to it and stood up to fully unveil it.

The black clothing turned out to be a trench coat much like Valo's, the material it was made out of felt wonderfully soft under her fingers. "I told you I would get you one." She saw him smile more.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to though."

"Yes I did, get dressed, it's cold out." He explained going back out the door. She stood there a moment holding the coat against her with her blue eyes waiting for a moment to see if something might happen.

When everything fell into its normal silence she began dressing in a loose pair of black jeans with a short-sleeved white shirt then slipping on the new coat Valo had brought her.

She stepped out into the new morning feeling as the cold temperature pricked at her skin. Drawing the coat closer against her skin she noticed the sun barely even above the horizon.

"Why's it so cold?"

"Because we're so far south, it becomes cold in the morning and evening and warms in the afternoon. Though the light demon's of Komorum experience near the same weather we do everyone here still thinks it matches with our… race."

She could hear him trying to pick his words carefully, his emotion showing evidence of humor no matter how much he tried to hide it. She could just determine his emotions so easily it made no sense to her; then again little did now.

"So," her bright blue eyes met his deep green eyes halfway blocked by the black locks that fell before them. "What are we doing today?"

"We're picking up on your training again." The bright nature never left her look, "sounds good." He smiled and turned motioning for her to follow with him.

The city now at this early hour had barely any activity in it, nothing like she had seen the previous day where every street, every demon inhabiting the place made their quaint city even happier, a strange piece of irony her mind rested on.

The small forest that semi-surrounded the place of Kokorou was where Shi was led, she was quiet as she took in and tried to memorize everything around her, it was like nothing she remembered seeing before.

Dense, but not at all humid, the leaves on the tree's a perfect shade of green despite the cold weather, everything.

"This is where we shall begin." He stopped and turned his head to give her a mysterious look. "Ready yourself Shi!" In a split second Valo completely turned to the confused shadow demon, his handguns pulled and the BAM of the bullets as they were ejected from the silver barrel.

She shrieked and crossed her arms in front of her face, when nothing happened her eyes slid open and her arms lowered so she could see.

Time had slowed down, literally.

The only movements from Valo now were his fingers applying pressure on the trigger of both handguns firing off bullets. The smell of the powder once inside it reached her nose as they were ejected out, while the bullets slowly traveled towards her.

A sudden black shield arose before her as willed and her eyes closed. The bullets hit her black shield and were consumed in it like water to a puddle. The loud sound of the trigger being pulled multiple times stopped suddenly and only then did she allow her defense to lower enough for the shield to diminish.

"That was better then I would have thought of you right now."

"Thanks?" He smiled

"You have become aware of your time-turner." She looked at him confused, "time turner?"

"Hai, it's not necessarily a 'turner' really, but it gives you the ability to slow down time enough to give you the chance to escape harm." Shi listened to him intently, no lies, she was interested.

"Your mind has to want to survive, without that will you can never achieve it. It's a very interesting move really."

"I'll say." His small smile stayed.

"Now… form a shadow into a sword and we will begin." He commanded.

-- 1 2

Later on that night Shi and Valo were quietly lying in bed together, Valo with an arm around her while she played with his locks of hair.

"Valo." Came Shi's soft voice.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been to the Ningenkai?" The male shadow demon wondered to himself why such a random question, but soon dismissed it from his mind.

"Multiple times with your brother, why?"

Shi was quiet a moment, wrapping a lock of hair around her finger without an emotion in her eyes. "I'd like to go someday." She explained in an exhaled voice letting the black hair spin off her finger back to its natural position.

"I'll take you to the Ningenkai darling." He said earning a smile from her. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to Juhani and we'll go soon."

"Like tomorrow soon?"

"No, like a week or two soon." She sat up on her knees and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "But that's to long away." He smiled and knew even that date was an unrealistic one, but he wanted to keep her happy, and right now he was willing to do near anything for that.

"Shi darling, you have to understand that you're a very famous demon, in Kokorou you have no threat of a opposing attack or anything here, anywhere else you do. And the Ningenkai is neutral territory, anything can happen there." The pout still stayed on her face.

He sighed and took her hands, "lay down love." She giggled when he forced her down and nuzzled into her neck. "No worries darling," he said against her smooth skin and loving the way it felt, "I'll take you to the Ningenkai if I have to sneak you out." He saw her smile.

"But right now I want you to sleep." She exhaled her breath.

"I'm holding you to your word love, I look forward to the day." She placed a soft kiss on his lips and nestled down into the warmth of the bed closing her eyes.

Valo laid there with her for a time he had lost track of, just humming calming songs to her, in a effort to make her sleep, half his mind dwelling on how he would get Juhani to let Shi go to that world in the first place, she was way to valuable for something as foolish as that.

When he knew she was asleep he slipped out of the bed and began searching for Juhani, he knew well that Juhani was an insomniac.

"Juhani." Valo walked into the ruler's smaller and more secluded office, his dark gray eyes rose from the desk he sat at to Valo. Plans and maps were scattered around the desk and even on the floor around him, Valo knew he wasn't the only one who wondered how he could get any work done… if you want to call it work.

"Evening Valo."

"I have questions I need to bring to you." He took a free chair and sat in it backwards so his arms could rest on the back of it.

"You mean someone like you can't figure out something and must come to me?"

"Shut up." Valo said harshly.

"You're testy tonight." He didn't answer that, "I have the answer to it, but I know if I didn't say anything I'd probably end up having to leave Kokorou or something."

Juhani just smiled, "aw, never, what would you ever do if you left your home of Kokorou?"

"I'd go live in Komorum." Valo's hand ran threw his hair, smirking as he saw the evil glare he got from the other shadow demon. "Shi wants to go to the Ningenkai, and I told her I'd take her." Juhani's eyes hardened.

"No you will not."

"Why? I'd be there with her an-."

"No, I worked to hard to get her Valo, there is no way in hell I'm going to let you go and risk having her taken, you know the Ningenkai is all fair for fights." Valo was quiet, of course he knew that simple fact.

"Besides," Juhani drew a perfect circle on a piece of blank paper, the other watched him, "I already have plans, okay see." He held up the circle.

"This is Komorum right now," he placed the paper back on the table and furiously began scribbling over it heavily to the point the once perfect circle was now marked over with black random lines going everywhere. "And this is what it's going to be when we get there!"

Valo rolled his eyes with a small smile, "you're such a child Juhani."

--

Flashback

_Shi sat at the table in the temple one lone fall evening feeling the cold temperature usually kept in the temple prick at her skin as she sat motionless and her eyes transfixed. _

_With a shriek she slammed her head on the open tablet she had before her, "I give up!" She shouted. "Who gives a care if I know Algebra or not, it's not like I'm ever going to use any of this stuff anyways!" Hiei, who sat across from the obviously frustrated shadow demon, gave a small confused look._

"_Yeah, how's it feel to be back in school Shi?" Yusuke teased walking into the dining room with a stupid grin on his face, she gave him the finger without even looking up._

_Kurama, threw closed eyes, set his cup of some sort of hot herbal drink he had made on the table (Shi had forgotten exactly what he had said it was for)._

_"Don't be so sure Shi." He said, his emerald eyes slipped open on the girl. "You could become an accountant or something later on in life and use this kind of math every day." Her head rose giving him a blank look._

_"Who in their right mind would ever even consider hiring me for any job?" Yusuke chuckled and the kitsune gave him a hard 'don't-provoke-her' look._

_"Hey she said it not me!" He defended throwing his hands up in defense. Shi looked over at Hiei for a minute then got a bright smile on her face, "hey I got an idea!"_

_"No." Kurama said instantly._

_Her shoulder's noticeably dropped. "I didn't even get to say my idea." Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout while her eyes became large with innocence._

_"Yeah, but last time you said that we ended up going on a trip."_

_"We're going on vacation?" The detective asked happily near jumping a foot in the air at the very word 'vacation'._

_"No." He sighed heavily leaning against a counter in the adjoining kitchen._

_"You take all the fun out of everything Kurama." He didn't respond to Shi's statement, she took that as the okay to go on. "Whoever wants to go to my room say I!" She raised one hand high above her head and waited for any response._

_Nothing came._

_"Hiei?" He looked up at her with her arm still fully extended._

_"Nani?"_

_"You want to go to my room right?"_

_"Shi you have to be responsible and finish you're work." Kurama tried to intervene; half his mind already said it wouldn't help anything. And when she stood up went around the table taking Hiei's hand he knew that part of his brain was right._

_Dashing down the hall forcing Hiei to follow her she called back, "I'm having play time!"_

-

_Shi and Hiei lay under the covers of the shadow demon's bed, her body warmed by the closeness of her mate, his arm wrapped around her waist securely. She couldn't help but show a small smile as her finger's moved the strands of Hiei's hair that hung before his closed eyes._

_"You asleep Fiery?" She asked quietly._

_"No."_

_Shi moved in closer to him, placing a kiss on his lips. "Love you Hiei." His crimson eyes finally slid open laying on her; these were the moments when they proved to be the softest, when she could really see that he loved her back, even if he didn't always say it._

_"I know." Point proven._

_"You love me back?" She gave a small pout._

_"Of course I do." He stated giving a look that questioned if she really knew that, the smile she had before returned to her, she could never seem to stop smiling while she was alone with the said fire demon._

_Him with his welcoming heat that made her melt, the beautiful eyes that held complete trust in them, and openly lost herself in. The actions he did that made sure she was happy and completely fine no matter what the situation was, and those arms that made her feel at home._

_"Love me forever Hiei?" Their eyes locked together Shi's blue eyes looking at her mate in an unreadable emotion._

_"No Shi," He kissed her forehead lightly, " forever isn't long enough darling,"_

--

"Hiei." Shi's eyes slipped open as the name escaped her lips.

A/N: Okay well that was a good chapter, I actually really like how it came out, I really didn't want it to be more than eight pages because after that I start wondering if it's TO long, but I figured I didn't want to cut down the flashback anymore (and it was really supposed to go in before the first time Shi woke up but whatever!) so I had to put it! Plus I was hesitant to put Valo and Juhani's conversation in but I couldn't help putting in Juhani's innocence! Hope it was good!

1: Like I said in the author's note I really needed to skip the training session so I could put everything I want in it, but don't worry there will be at least one more in there, and you've got a whole war to come to!

2: I advise people to kind of remember the explanation to the 'time turner' because later on in the story, during the war something pretty big MIGHT happen and if you really think about it, you may see that it MAY have something to do with that very explanation (confusing?) And I can't be certain that I will tell you why you should remember that either!

PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IDEAS WANTED ARE ACCEPTED TO!!!


	15. The Ghost Of You

A/N: Alright I'm really REALLY sorry about the like two month delay in updating this story, I was having a writers block horribly and then the holidays came around so it threw me completely off, but now I have this and it's here for you so I hope everybody forgives me for the extension of time and enjoys this!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, or H.I.M, or Pearl Jam, or SOAD, or E.A.P or anything else. I do own the plot and some of the characters. I also don't own MCR or any of their awesome music

By the way: _ITALICS _means it's a flashback, just so you know if I don't say it

Chapter 15: The Ghost Of You

'How long have I been asleep?' Shi thought with her blue eyes halfway closed, 'not long enough, it's still dark out.' She lifted herself up on her arms and noticed she was alone. As she stood up she contemplated why it was that every time she awoke Valo was never with her.

Slipping on a pair of black pants and her new overcoat she then exited their medium sized rooms to the outside balcony. It was cold, cold enough that she saw her breath when it escaped past her lips.

She slung to the cloth that covered her arms and began walking away from the room, with no idea where exactly she was going.

'Hiei…' The name seemed so familiar to her but she really couldn't remember who it was if her life depended on it. Though the dream she had had slipped from her mind with each passing second; even the name began slipping from her.

Her unfaltering eyes halfway looked towards the ground and half up to see where she was going.

'Why would I have a dream about someone I don't know?' She thought to herself allowing a confused look to cross her face. She stopped suddenly and turned to look out an archway seeing the soundless surrounding, the undisturbed horizon line.

'I wonder what Komorum is like.' She thought to herself finally simply dismissing her dream to the back of her mind and leaning against a stone post, the scenery was entrancing. 'Wonder if it's anything like Kokorou.'

'It's supposed to be the enemy territory but I feel connected to it almost, I'd like to see if it's really as opposite as everything else is, if it's that bad.' She smiled, 'Guess that'll never happen.'

A sigh escaped her forming a cloud of white, she pushed herself off the post and looked at the door behind her, it had the word 'north library' written on a sign beside the door in a fancy text.

Shi went to it and welcomed herself into it, when she walked in she was surprised how alive it felt despite the hour. The candles still burned on their posts on the wall all around while the smell of rose incense caught her nose.

There were stacks of books on the four tables maybe two feet from where she stood while bookshelves lined the walls and sat parallel to each other held what, on first glance, seemed to be an infinite number of books.

Shi was stunned by it, quietly she crossed the red carpeted threshold to the first book cases before her, they had to be three times her height if not taller, stacked to the rim with books.

Her blue eyes scanned the titles while her fingers lightly trailed over the spines of the books. 'Kokorou history,' she read to herself, 'Kokorou blood line,' 'Komorum times before and after,' Shi wondered why there would be books on Komorum here.

'Fantasized: Komorum vs. Kokorou'. Her eyes stopped on that one, 'I've seen that book before.' Shi knew she had, but where, not here for sure. 'Okay I didn't see it here where have I seen it before?' She thought a moment

'God dammit where have I seen this book before!?" And as if on command a sudden vision came before her eyes.

_Shi read, twenty-three pages threw the book and four pages of notes later there was now at least four books opened to numerous pages on the circular table where the two still sat. _

_After all this time and all the knowledge Shi's brain was taking in so rapidly, one question had arisen in her mind that nothing seemed to answer, "Hiei why do you think the light demons wanted Leleel, she didn't have premonitions as a baby?" _

_Hiei's eyes opened on her, he shrugged, "Who knows, the light demons have never been ones to share their ways, they along with the shadow demons are very secluded," he explained, "even is others want to be included in their… mishap." _

_Shi thought for a second, "kind of like the girls at my school, always in drama about someone and everyone wants to know what exactly it's about." Hiei nodded. "Kind of like that."_

_Shi then closed the book, demons, Makai, culture; it was all so complicated. "Everything's so complicated, everything about demons and the Makai lead onwards tying with other things but then never coming together." _

"_Sometimes you just have to learn to live in a world where nothing ties together."_

_Before she could comment a librarian walked over looking at both people as it they had two heads. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind you need to leave now as we're soon closing." Shi glared at him for a long moment._

"_Fine, let me just check these out." He stopped her hand when she tried to pick up a book, the fire demon's crimson eyes went up to the man, he wouldn't dare mess with his mate and live to see the dawn._

"_No, just leave._

Shi blinked back to reality stunned with what she had just seen, there it was again, that name 'Hiei,' sights evaded her once again, but she knew he played a big part for her.

'So confused.' She thought taking the said book from the shelf and opening it up. The pages were in pure black and white, the second page showed an aerial view of both Komorum and Kokorou.

While Kokorou was surrounded by natural mountains and was built within the center of it, the page described that Komorum had been designed inside the mountains it resided in.

Fascinated, Shi flipped through the pages scanning them briefly, and reading some paragraphs that explain how each civilization was set up and how they both worked. It all seemed so complex she wondered how Juhani did it.

Flipping more pages she began reading about the difference in rulers mostly on the light demon's ruler.

"Interested in history are you?" Shi nearly jumped a foot from the ground suddenly hearing Juhani's voice and lost her grip on the book.

He chuckled as she kneeled on the ground to pick it up, "oh I'm sorry I-."

"It's okay, I'm surprised to see you up so late, and here of all places." She closed the book and began to replace it; "you can keep it if you want to read it."

"What are you doing here?" She asked taking the book back slowly and looking over at him. He pointed to the three good-sized books he had under his right arm, "maps."

He then turned towards the tables, "come on." She followed him out of the aisle to an empty table where they both sat down. He places his books down as she did, "what did you get?" He motioned toward her book.

"History book." She chuckled when he rolled his eyes, "I know that, what title?"

"Just something on Komorum and Kokorou." She noted on the moments silence from her brother after she spoke.

'Very interesting.' He thought adjusting his gray eyes from the book to Shi, "interested in Komorum?" "Yeah, why do you have so many books on the place?" Shi leaned back in her seat as he did.

"I can't say I blame you for not knowing, if anything that may be a good thing." 'Even though you never knew in the first place.' He sighed before continuing on. "I require students here to take history on Komorum and their government."

"Why, shouldn't you be focused more on teaching of Kokorou and our own things?"

"Of course," he answered, "but Komorum plays I huge role in my day by day living" he shrugged, "I just think demons here should know this stuff, when I'm put out of rule I can't say what's taught anymore."

"Plays I huge role for you?"

'Just like her sister.' He thought. "Hai, Leleel and I… we go back a long way, and we've been threw so much. You were kept out of it all, since you weren't going to rule it wasn't as important for you to know their future ruler

His voice began to soften, "but… it wasn't always just war and armistice, there was a point in our childhood where this war never existed between the two of us." His voice trailed off, his eyes transfixed on the table.

Those memories he had played before his eyes, he had tried so hard to lock them away before, only relinquishing them to play with Leleel's mind when he had to. Years of pushing them back he had thought he had locked them away, but in these recent times he was thinking of retracting his last thoughts; some things just seemed to never want to stay hidden.

"I don't think people really understand how hard this is really going to be, only people who went threw our… history might know what this'll do."

"What history?" Shi asked leaning on her propped up hand.

"You don't need to know that."

She pouted, "oh come on Juhani, tell me." He looked questioning at her, "Are you hitting on me?"

She laughed, "of course not, I hate being left out of things." He chuckled and stood up going over to Shi and patting her head, "don't worry, you'll learn soon enough." Her voice caught him as he headed for the door, books in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To my office, I have maps to trace out, good night Shi."

"Good night Juhani." She called as he exited the room leaving her alone again.

-

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I'd known we'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

"_I… I would come around from the back for a surprise attack." A young Leleel tried as she sat at her desk, a book open near halfway. She couldn't be older then nine or ten. _

"_No!" A crack came and she was struck across the arm with a leather strap making her cry out in pain, tears welled to her eyes. "What if they had demons there waiting for you? How are you going to run Komorum if you can't even make up a plan of action?" Her teacher yelled at her._

"_I'm sorry." She sealed her eyes shut, her small hands clenching onto the fabric of her white skirt. _

"_Don't cry girl! Don't ever cry, your enemies will use that against you!" She couldn't help let a tear fall no matter how much she willed it away. _

_Another strike from the leather hit her arm in the same place, "you're weak and will never rule, reread pages 115 threw 120 and I'll be back." With that her teacher exited threw a door to her office slamming the door shut behind her._

'_Why can't I do it?' Leleel asked herself clenching her fabric even harder. 'I hate this, I'm not ever going to be a great ruler!' _

"Hey."

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see _

_You are_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I, should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever, ever_

_Leleel stopped at the sound she heard coming from the only window in the room. She opened her eyes and looked over to the open window seeing a young boy at the window, his hands clenched the stone to keep him from falling being that the room was higher up than the ledge below and required a bit of climbing to get to._

"_Juhani, what are you doing here?" She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. _

"_Want to go for a walk?" She looked at him for a moment, "I can't I'm in class, you better leave before Ms. Suomi comes back. She looked towards the closed door._

"_She can't do anything to me, and she won't do anything else to you either, come on let's go." Leleel sparred one last hesitant glance towards the window then nodded and stood from the desk heading to the window._

_Juhani let go from where he was holding on and fell to the stone ground below. "How am I getting down?" She asked leaning out the window, her hair catching in the strong wind._

"_Jump," he held out his arms, "I'll catch you." _

"_I don't trust you!"_

"_Oh come on Leleel just trust me, I'll catch you." She hesitated again and finally swallowed hard, heights were never her thing… and the fact that she lived on a mountain really made no sense._

She climbed out just enough so that she was sitting on the side and then slid herself off, "Juha!" She near shouted falling the height of maybe ten or twelve feet before she felt arms grip her, keeping her from falling; her blue eyes opened on Juhani's gray ones.

_She blushed but felt slightly bad when she was put down on the ground, a smile on his face, "told you." She smiled. "Why'd you come, you know I have class." He directed her up the path and away from the room before the Ms. Suomi came back._

"_I heard you crying."_

"_You have good hearing." He smiled, "I don't like seeing you cry so I figured I'd come to the rescue." She smiled at him brightly; he always had a way of making her smile. _

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms_

_She dies, she dies_

"_You know we're not supposed to be around each other, your parents hate mine and my elders hate yours." He snickered at her with a look of deviance in his gray eyes. _

"_They may hate each other but they still bring us when they go from place to place." _

"_Hai, so where are we going?" _

"_Somewhere where there are no people."_

_-_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

Never coming home, never coming home 

_Could I, should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home never coming home…_

_Could I, should I_

_The two sat on the roof of some residential homes, actually Leleel was sitting Juhani lay on his back looking up at the blue sky. "Juha," The shadow demon looked at her, "why do you trust me so much?" She didn't meet his look._

"_Because you're my best friend, I've known you pretty much forever, why?" _

"_But… why? So what if you know me, you know things are never going to be like this later on in life, we're going to be just like our parents." She hugged her knees to her chest feeling those tears resurface. _

_Juhani, sensing her upset and confused emotions sat up and looked at her in a way that pleaded for her to tell him what was on her mind. _

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me…_

_If I fall… If I fall…_

_Down_

"_We'll never be that way, they didn't have what we have now, we'll be different. We can put an end to all of this Leleel." She looked at him finally with tear-stained eyes and flushed cheeks._

"_I wish it was that simple Juha, but we both know it will never be that way."_

_He took her arm and forced her to meet his gray eyes, "Listen to me Leleel, I will allow nothing to happen to you, ever. That darkness that I know lies within you will not let you fall... ever, not as long as I'm alive." _

_-_

Leleel sat in the exact same spot she had that day Juhani and her had spoken like that to each other almost seven years ago. And like that day her emotions were running ramped again.

'Oh Juha, you told me we'd never be like our parents, that you would never let anything happen to me… when… why did we let this happen?' She thought

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are

Never coming home, never coming home

Never coming home, never coming home

And all the things that you never told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home, never coming home

Could I, should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna… 1

A/N: Aw, my condolences are with Leleel, even I was feeling sad at that last part, and then because I know what's going to happen later one just makes it so much worse, but no major spoilers, I want one of those "OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH!" type effects.

Preview: Okay I'll be the first to admit it as I was listening to music at 4:10 in the morning it gave me the whole idea for the Leleel part which made me stray from my ORIGINAL idea, so the next chapter will be that idea. Okay well basically Valo comes back on his promise to Shi, next time in the chapter titled "Beautifully Dangerous" (Sucky preview, I know)

1: Like I said I was writing the flashback and all of a sudden My Chemical Romance's The Ghost Of You comes on and as I listen to the lyrics I though 'hm, I can make that work'. So I tried to fit it in as best as I could, spare me the patronizing over how the lyrics may be wrong I was to lazy to go get the lyrics book. But anyway you can expect some more song-fic/chapters coming up soon (if I can find good songs!)

PLEASE REVIEW, YOU'RE REVIEWS GIVE ME THE FEUL TO WRITE!!!!


	16. Beautifully Dangerous

A/N: I figured it was time for me to write a new chapter, I'm completely upset at the world and I can't think of any song lyrics to write down so I figure why not write another chapter, try and add a little emotion or something. It don't even want to go into what's pissing me off, it's just not that important and I know I shouldn't be that upset about it anyway. It's just… oh I don't know here's your next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, H.I.M, or any other trademark things I may put into here, I should start writing this stuff down.

Chapter 16: Beautifully Dangerous

Shi had resided in Kokorou for over two weeks now; every day was completely different from the day that had passed before. Some times… or most of the time Valo and her would spend hours training out on the surrounding lands of the city.

And other times Shi would learn strategies or spend time talking with her brother, it was easy for her to see the similarities between both of them.

Today was different though, Shi sat on the cold stone ground next to the large stair case that led down from the palace to the large hall. Usually shadow demons paced from one room to the other transporting papers with important papers on them.

But today, on this quiet late-afternoon there was no one pacing, there was no sound coming from the nearby city; nothing at all. She sat against the wall feeling the now familiar cold prick at her skin as her distant blue eyes watched sheets of rain wash the city of it's normal spirit and joy.

Suddenly an older woman dressed in a dark purple skirt and a cream-colored shirt came from around the corner, her wrinkled skin rose into a smile.

"Shi ma'am." She said softly, "Master Juhani is requesting your presence for tonight's dinner." Shi face turned to a confused look. Usually she would eat her meals with Valo in their home; never with Juhani.

"Why?" She asked with her features showing her question perfectly.

The old woman gave a weak shrug, folded her arms behind her then turned to go back up the stairs. "If you would please follow me." Then she slowly trekked her way back up the marble stairway.

Shi sat in her comfortable shadow for another moment turning Juhani's request over in her mind once more, there was no way she could say no to him but it did sit a little oddly in her mind.

Finally her body melded with the darkness and in a seconds time she was gone from her spot, appearing standing at the top of the way, arms folded across her chest while the old woman joined her.

"Ah, to be young and so in control." She said, her face formed a bright smile, the lines on her face moved with her. Shi gave her another halfway confused look yet followed the woman close behind keeping her questions to herself.

The old woman led Shi up a flight of stairs to a near deserted area and to a door where two tall, muscular shadow demons stood beside the door, they each held long spears formed out of a form of shadow energy in their hands.

The woman stopped, "you can go threw ma'am." Shi nodded to the shorter woman and proceeded threw the gold double doors, neither of the guards faltered in the slightest as she entered.

Shi hadn't taken two steps into the room when she suddenly came to a stop, eyes slightly more widened. A long table ran down the middle of the huge room, a combination of old men and middle-aged men in fancy satin robes sat at the long table.

All the while Juhani sat at the very end with a smug smile spread across his face; he stood up suddenly. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you know, my sister, I've asked her to join us for this dinner." He motioned with his hand for her to come over to him.

Shi's movements were small and all around stiff, she felt completely out of place in this room as every man in the room had his eyes on her, even the servants who stood against the wall looked upon her, puzzled.

"Take a seat Shi, I'll explain everything." Juhani motioned to the empty seat perpendicular to his own seat, then flipping a strand of black hair out of his eyes. One of the servants placed a empty plate before her.

"Maybe I forgot to tell you, but this is a special dinner that I hold at every special occasion, since they seem to rarely come. Every man here is a member of either our Senate or has some important role in the running of Kokorou."

"Then why am I here?"

"You're my sister Shi, my family," 'At least I'm not lying.' He told himself. "You're very important." Her gray eyes drifted down the table, the few men who still watched her, perplexed, looked down at their plates.

"Why isn't Valo here," she turned her look back to him, "he is your body guard ne?"

Juhani sighed heavily, "I haven't seen him all day and to be quite frank I'm starting to wonder." She looked confused. "Wonder?"

"Hai, my reasons go unsaid, but for the rest of the night you are not to stray from me." She drew back suddenly. "Nani?"

"Hai, you heard me, if he goes threw with what I think he will I don't want it to happen and I know you won't do anything about it so the only way for me to keep him from committing the act is for you to stay by me, just for tonight."

"What is he going to do?"

Juhani was quiet for a moment. "I don't know."

She could have fell from her seat. "What do you mean you don't know, you rule over everything in this land and you're saying you don't know what one demon is going to do?" It sounded so simple in both their ears.

"Exactly." Again she could have fell from her seat.

"Valo does work under me true, but he works under limited binding contracts, while Leleel's body guards, over in Komorum, are born, and raised merely to die for her if means come down to it, I never ruled like that." He explained.

"You see Valo is not one to be controlled, he finds pleasure out of being rebellious so I can never really say what he's going to do." Now Shi was quiet for an age, her looks said she was confused.

"That's just stupid." He chuckled. "Sadly it is, I don't know if you've noticed but I don't take my rule and my power as seriously as I should."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I do more things other rulers don't, I like to joke around, use irony in everything I do, and I love to play mind games." A deviant smile crossed his features. "To tell you the truth I never really grew up, I'm still a kid, mainly the reason why I never get any work done."

Shi shook her head and rolled her eyes. "The only time I am serious is when Komorum, Leleel, you, or the issuing of attacks are at hand." His own gray eyes drifted down the table, she could see the wheels turning behind his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" She finally asked, those deviant eyes moved gracefully back to her own eyes. "Nothing, are you going to eat?" He rested back in his high seat, intertwining his fingers together.

"No, no somehow I lost my appetite." He shrugged and stood up. "Suit yourself, come on we're going back to my room."

After bidding the council members a goodnight he led Shi from the room towards his own room.

-

It was late at night, Shi was lying in a small bed that had been set up in the same room as Juhani's, though hers, as she had requested was right next to the window.

The night sky and crisp cold air filled her surroundings with serene scenery, Shi felt as though she was looking out into a painting hung from the sky. The picture of the strong person she had seen in her dreams so many times flashed before her eyes and suddenly she felt a warm flame that had long since died fill up in her middle; she had no idea why.

'Why can't I figure out who you are?' She thought to herself turning from the window, hugging the black blankets closer to her body and sliding her eyes shut.

She had just been about to slip into a peaceful sleep when suddenly what felt like a hand covered her mouth, she jumped and her eyes flew open on what looked to be a huge black shadow that covered a near half the room.

She began trying to scream and fight her way out of the mysterious shadow's grip over her, there were no hands holding her, just this black shadow that made everything else nearly disappear from it's dense darkness, it made no sense of how she couldn't get away.

She tried to teleport away but it was blocked and she could not focus enough to do so. Suddenly the shadow pushed her forcefully back down on the bed and kept her still. "Hush darling, everything will be okay." That familiar silky voice spoke in her ear.

'Valo?' She thought then felt herself being taken into the black shadow.

A strong wind blew through the now empty room, suave words began to speak, "sisällämme - sieluissamme – sydämissä ja omatunto paljasta syyllisiä, rajaton vapaus siivillensä nousee." Suddenly a black raven flew from the shadow and into the room, but almost instantly it burst into flames, all that was left was a perfect black feather on the bed Shi had once been lying on. 1

Once outside in the night's cold air Shi found herself standing, she looked back and saw Valo, small black flames still burned at the end of his long trench coat in their slow suave movements.

"N-nani?" Valo didn't speak, in an instant he removed his flaming coat and put it over Shi, "Your wishes are being fulfilled." She looked confused but never got a chance to question.

"Valo!" Juhani's angry voice came, she turned and saw her enraged brother standing yards away from them. Valo quickly took her hand and took off at a fast run just as the shadow demon ruler gave commands to troops behind him. "Get Shi back! Don't let them escape!"

Shi gripped tighter to the demon that held her hand and saw the determination in his dark green eyes. Three shadow demons appeared around a corner, in an instant Valo had one of his silver handguns out and firing bullet after bullet. Each one hit the shadow demon soldiers either in their head in the chest region, Shi gave a small shriek as she was forced over them.

"Don't worry Shi, nothing will happen to you." He guided her with incredible speed up a spiral staircase, one that she knew led to the top of Kokorou. "Valo?"

"Listen to me, concentrate hard darling, call your Henki's to you when we get out, form wings, if you don't… I won't be able to hold you." She gave a worried look that he could not see. "N-nani?"

"Call this training, to focus in the midst of anything, you must do this Shi." Like she had been told she began to will her Henki's as her wings, thoughts of flying weightlessly crossed her mind just as they exploded onto the roof.

Valo never faltered and never stopped, he ran towards the edge, Shi saw it coming closer and closer, she had no time to configure the wings, she wouldn't make it!

In an instant he jumped from the roof.

A/N: Aw how I looovveee suspense. Well I have to make this story longer somehow what better way than to end it and make more suspense filled cliffhangers, so… will Shi configure her wings or will Valo drop her to her death and then Hiei (and Leleel) will be chasing a lost cause?

1: Alright this is all in Finnish as I told you and if you paid attention well back in previous chapters you get a cookie! If not… well then you DON'T Get a cookie! But anyway the whole thing means: "inside us – in our souls – in our hearts, and the conscience reveal the guilty ones, infinite freedom spreads its wings" In that order. This was all said once before in chapter three and I tried to make it obvious that that strange person who said it before was Valo.

Please review! I love hearing what everyone thinks!


	17. Wicked Game part I

A/N: Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed and to the people who read the last chapter. I know I left the last chapter with a cliffhanger but I'll try not to do that this time. Actually I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to put in this chapter, I'm a horrible planner!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, H.I.M, or any other trademark thing I may put in here, although Shi, Leleel, Valo, Juhani and other people are all mine.

Chapter 17: Wicked Game Part: 1

Shi felt herself falling, and falling fast, her eyes had long since screwed closed. All of a sudden the rushing of air past her ears stopped and she was caught in the air and brought back upwards.

Her eyes shot open just to see silky black wings keeping her from a horrible (and all around bloody) death. She looked upwards and saw Valo with his own pair of wings now ripped from the back of his white shirt.

Her look changed to confusion as she noticed that his wings were a pure white shade. With three strokes of her powerful wings she appeared right next to Valo who gave her a small smirk.

"I'm glad you didn't fall."

"Why are your wings Valo, shouldn't they be black?" His eyes trailed back to the white feathers that had once been concealed under his shirt.

"We all have our own secrets." He said vaguely.

-

Juhani stood at the rim of his palace, watching with fury as the two demons flew off into the night sky. His fingers gripped the stone banister tight enough to almost dig into the stone.

"Juhani sir, what troubles you so?" Came Mauri's weak and stuttered voice. "Valo, he took Shi."

"Where?"

"To the Ningenkai I'm sure, there is little he can do for her away from here." He turned suddenly around nearly knocking over the smaller servant demon, though Mauri just followed after his master; hands fumbling together in nervousness.

"I wouldn't be as upset if he was going to stay in the Makai, but in the Ningenkai… she's fair game; even now." He stopped and turned his head quickly. "Send our spies out and make sure no one from Komorum finds out what has happened and where they're going." He then resumed walking.

"Send some of our own troops to search and bring her back, I don't care anymore what happens to Valo." Mauri turned his head and nodded to the commanders that had been following behind them.

-

Hiei's eyes shot open suddenly from the roof he had taken refuge on, as he had given up finding a suitable tree. His Jagan eye was open and faded from its dim purple color back to its normal look.

He replaced the band over it then flitted from the roof to the cement below; to the row of closed doors the rest of his 'team' had taken to sleep in.

"Kurama." Hiei walked into the room the kitsune occupied not bothering to knock, he found the said fox sitting at his table with a small candle in the middle of the table serving as his only light.

Bright green eyes, reflected from the light flicked up to Hiei's own crimson ones, no words needed to be spoken for either of them to know what the other was doing, they just knew each other to well.

"You sense this uneasiness to, I assume?" Kurama asked folding his arms over his chest. "Hai, it has something to do with Shi, I can no longer trace her energy." Hiei stated leaning on an unoccupied chair.

"You could before?"

"Barely, just enough to know she was in the Makai, but that was only half the time. But now there is nothing." Kurama listened intently to what his friend had to explain.

"Maybe Juhani has upped his security?"

"I doubt it unless he had some way of knowing I was trying to lock on Shi."

Kurama was quiet for only a moment. "Maybe… maybe Shi has upped her security." Blood red eyes set on killing locked on Kurama; that gave him his answer.

"We'll tell Leleel, she does seem to know more about Juhani more than we do." Kurama stood up and headed for the door, he ignored the thought of time knowing it was a slim possibility that the ruler was asleep.

"What about the two baka's?" He gave one look to the other two closed doors.

"Leave them, we'll wake them if anything important comes up." Hiei said almost silently before the two slipped off towards higher, more restricted grounds.

Meanwhile, Leleel sat at a small table by the window, alone in this near empty room. Between her perfectly white fingers, a silver chain dangled. A bright silver flower with lace trailing around the fancy etched silver, it shimmered as it was reflected from the light of a perfect moon.

A light that had once unnaturally always surrounded it was gone now, and she had no idea why. She spun the chain over in her fingers time and again watching it spin around in a cone manner.

Suddenly she heard a faint knock come from her door, just loud enough for her to hear it. "Come in." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking. The door opened and the sight of Kurama came in first then Hiei. The way the kitsune stood in front of the fire demon made it seem like he was trying to keep the two apart.

She wouldn't be surprised if that's exactly what he was doing.

"Hai?" She asked with a small sigh setting down the necklace that was once in her hands and replacing them in her blonde hair, her blue eyes met Kurama's perfectly. "We have something we think you had better hear." Kurama spoke softly, she idled that soft-spoken trait.

She stood from her seat and grabbed a gray jacket that had been flung on her bed when she had first came into her room. "Okay, come on, we'll talk outside." Pushing her hands to the bottom of her pockets she moved past them out the door and closed it when they were out.

The three walked silently on down a covered arch and then to a open sitting area that showed the mountain the white city had been built on.

"Okay." Leleel started taking a seat on one of the cold benches; Kurama sat next to her while Hiei took a higher stone ledge above them. "What is this about?"

"Shi." Hiei said firmly, like she should already know this.

The ruler looked at the fire demon just as firm, without an emotion on her face (he was looking outwards, away from her), like she was trying to prove something to him.

"Hiei, with the assistance of his Jagan eye, can no longer sense Shi's presence in the Makai as he had been able to do before." Leleel simply blinked once then thought back to the necklace she had been twirling around in her fingers before; she wished she had it again.

"So?" She finally asked.

"She's no longer in the Makai." Hiei said emotionlessly.

"The Ningenkai?"

"More than likely."

Leleel sat stunned at Hiei's words trying to configure a plan in her mind. If her sister was in the Ningenkai then that meant that she was fair game again, but what if her mind had been altered with the technology she knew Juhani had? Well she could always find some way to bring her memory back; but she could deal with that later.

"We need to get her back!" She stood up suddenly sand began taking heavy strides to go back to her room. "Nani?" She heard Kurama call after her, his voice soon came up right behind her.

"What?"

"The Ningenkai means she's fair game, either one of us can have her then, if we get to her before Juhani has a chance to, or without him knowing than we have killed a major point of his army and without breaking any rules of war." She went back into her room and closed the door before they could follow her.

Hiei gave Kurama a halfway confused look at which the kitsune merely shrugged at. Her voice came from behind the door, "Even if he's with her there has to be some ways to get her back."

Suddenly Leleel appeared from behind the door now dressed in a pair of loose white cloth pants that tied around her hips with a white shirt that showed her sun necklace that had half of the charm missing that laid against her chest.

She walked on past them but then stopped suddenly. Her mind was rushing faster than a mile a minute. Plans of action, notes to be cautious of, and thoughts of resources she should take came passing before her eyes.

"We're going now." She stated, her eyes owned a sense of passion for her mission.

Kurama gave one glance to Hiei and knew there was no question about it; he nodded. Leleel watched them both for another moment then turned and began walking again, "I suggest we keep all of this to ourselves unless you have any complaints."

"No." Kurama answered quietly.

"Good." Still the thoughts invaded her mind.

-

Valo and Shi appeared from a portal which had brought them into the Ningenkai. Shi smiled and took in a breath of air, "it's so different here." She stated turning to look at the shadow demon while he closed off the portal again.

"Hai, because there are such a little number of demons here." His green eyes met hers perfectly; they stayed locked then he turned fully towards her. "So," he began, "what did you have in mind as to do here?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I want to see it all." He smiled at her innocence. "It's interesting, your liking for ningens, you don't get that from your brother." Valo stated walking over to her and urging her to a clearing from the lush trees they were currently standing in.

Not a second after Shi had passed threw the trees into the open her head began to throb.

"_No! Hiei please, please!" His crimson eyes moved back to Shi, no emotion were in them, it hurt her to see those beautiful crimson eyes so emotionless towards her. _

_All of them saw him take a step back, Shi's heart dropped suddenly. The tension was unimaginable, Juhani was the only one breathing out of the pack of now eight, for he knew what the fire demon's decision was going to be. _

_He couldn't act on it or it wouldn't seem right as he had given his word that he would not make a move until a decision has been made (or clearly seen rather). And he would not get the mental stability he needed for the long run._

"_Hiei please, I love you."_

"Shi?" Shi's blue eyes slipped open, these visions she had been getting had been coming more and more frequently, and not just in her sleep anymore, but she had no answer as to who the people in the visions were, and they always seemed to slip from her mind.

"I'm coming, gomen." He nodded and continued to walk on.

-

Leleel starred towards a darkened Ningenkai sky, it was clouded over with dark clouds promising a fierce storm for the night. It wasn't the sky that had her so focused on it, it was that she had no idea of what she was going to do now that she had all three of them in the said world.

There was one option that she was thinking about doing, but that would be left unsaid for the time being, her negativity towards wanting to do it made carrying it out completely out of the question.

But she knew she would have to do it sooner or later.

With a sigh her head fell back to it's original position. "Okay." She said in a defeated voice catching Hiei and Kurama's attention. "There is no way that we can find Shi now." Hiei glared hard at her, something she knew he would do.

"Nani?" He asked in a semi-malicious tone.

"Shi's energy is being blocked or disrupted and you don't know Valo to track him, or enough to use Juhani; I have no doubts that one of them is with her."

"So what do you suppose we do?" He asked. She watched his hands clench and felt his ki growing even stronger. Her head turned heaven words again but her eyes stayed locked on the fire demon and the kitsune.

"The one thing that I really loath wanting to do." She sighed, "we go find out what is going to happen."

Hiei's glare intensified if it was possible, "you make as much sense as your sister does." Kurama gave him a sideways look that said, 'you're-going-to-push-her-so-stop-making-stupid-remarks.' "What are you talking about, you're the one who gets premonitions."

Leleel looked at them directly with a deviant smirk on her pale features, "hai, but I don't get ones that have already been seen by others."

A/N: Okay I'm going to end it here because from here on out it's going to be split between Hiei and the other two, and Shi and Valo and I don't want to suddenly start switching from back and forth.


	18. Wicked Game Part II

HA/N: Yay, the next chapter! Recently I've been watching more and more music video's to get inspiration for all my writings and I recently found two videos from my second favorite band that I like: "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" and "The Ghost Of You" From My Chemical Romance, they're really good and I think people should go watch them, the second one is really sad since Gerard's brother dies.

Oh wait… I'm supposed to be talking about this story… oh well…

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, E.A.P, or any other references I use. I do however own Shi, Leleel, Valo, Juhani and all the side people with them! And just for this chapter I defiantly DO NOT own H.I.M!!!!

Chapter 18: Wicked Game Part 2

(Side note: By the way, the song Wicked Game that I'm going to be using in this is only going to be used during some of Shi's parts but I'll explain why at the end.)

Leleel, Hiei and Kurama were walking threw a dark and all around uninviting hallway passing by numbered doors that looked like they had fallen out of commission years ago. 'Where are you?' Leleel thought to herself as she had only seen the person living threw the back.

She stopped suddenly and concentrated hard trying to hear anything from the inside of each of the apartments. In the back of her mind she figured she wouldn't be hearing anything being as it was probably close to midnight.

She finally just turned to a door and knocked twice loud enough that she was sure the occupants could hear her.

About a minute later a gray eyed woman halfway opened the door with her dark brown hair falling out of a ponytail from the back of her head. "Gomen, we're not interested." When she began to close the door Leleel's foot caught the door.

"Sini?" She asked with a soft voice, her blue eyes penetrated into the other woman's. She looked at Leleel and the two demons behind her and then opened the door. "Come in."

The inside of the apartment was barely lit, only two lamps were on leaving the open room doused in shadows, the three took a seat on the love seat and an instant feeling of Shi's presence here before coursed through all of Leleel's senses.

"Who are you now?" Sini asked sitting across from them on the couch, her dark brown hair hung before her ears while her gray eyes looks bewildered at each of them.

"That is not important," Leleel stated with her voice becoming more forceful without her ever registering it. "I need to ask you a series of questions, to start off, did Shi ever come here before?" She asked though already knowing the answer.

"Hai," the woman's eyes fell to the floor, "she came almost two months ago seeking answers." (Yes, it's been two months.) Her voice was soft and broken.

"What did she want to know?" Leleel began to inquire.

"She wanted to know about her sister, and about the journey her father and I took into the Makai after her sister was taken away." 'Why would she want to know about me?' Leleel asked herself. Then her eyes fell onto something beside the couch, "did something happen when she was here?"

_Her anger didn't suppress well, black lightning bolts appeared from nowhere striking whatever object in the spacious apartment she felt needed to be broken. It ended up only being four objects, but that was enough to make Akira-tempai come running from his office._

_Shi's eyes moved to the man who starred around the room in both bewilderment, at the electric black lightning bolts pulsing from where they were hit trying to find a source to get out of the room, and anger at the smashed items._

_Shi cut him off before he could talk with a look towards the standing woman. "Sini, Leleel is not dead, she is the leader of the light demons now and has made her presence known to me on more then one occasion." Sini's eyes widened._

Leleel's eyes opened now pointing away from the broken piece of pottery that still lay on the floor. The kitsune had asked another, more random, question as a diversion, but she had failed to hear or care what it was, or the answer she was giving; she had just gotten a glimpse of her sisters untamed power.

But it was the past, not the future which confused her to no end. Time, past and future, the whole thing fascinated Leleel, she already constantly lived in the past, there was no present for her, the past was all she knew.

Juhani knew this and found pleasure out of bringing her back to only the present and the future and watching her writhe in the pain of it.

"That's all we need, we'll be going." Leleel stated suddenly straightening up and rising to her feet. Hiei and Kurama followed up, but as they began heading towards the front door Sini stood up, "wait, you never said who you were!" She reached out to grab Leleel's wrist, but instantly the light demon spun around and grabbed her wrist.

"I am Leleel, and if you knew what was good for you, you would stay out of this issue, this is not your battle to fight, miserable human." She hissed leaving the shocked woman standing there she exited out of the front door with Hiei and Kurama following after.

Her thoughts flew everywhere, she began playing the past events she had saw in her head over and over again.

"Where are we going?" Kurama dared to inquire.

"To get Shi," she stated, gazing at the ground she walked on she could sense his bewildered look in his emerald eyes but she failed to elaborate.

"Hiei where were you when Shi last came here?" She asked, his crimson eyes narrowed suspiciously at the ruler, "she left early in the morning saying nothing about where exactly she was going." So he didn't go after her is what he was saying.

What if Juhani had came to get her then and hadn't waited till later, she had to wonder. Where would they be right now, what would have exactly happened?

"How are we going to get Shi?" Kurama pressed on, he felt the tension that was soon growing between Hiei and Leleel.

"Don't worry," she stated, "I know exactly where she is."

-

Meanwhile with Shi and Valo, they walked hand and hand down a half busy street. Shi's blue eyes were full of delight as she gazed upon the neon lights of the signs in the city as if it was her first time seeing them, though in a sense it really was.

Valo had a noticeable smile plastered on his face and it surprised him, he never thought he would feel this way towards the shadow demon, never actually be attracted to her. Be willing to give up his whole happiness just to see that smile on her face.

But deep inside his heart he knew this was wrong and he should really only be doing enough to make this act believable, he knew he would never have her as their fake life suggested.

But then there was another side of him that wanted to make her life one worth living in, one that she would be happy to remember and never look back on it and be sad. He wanted to give her the world, if that's what would make her happy.

"Oh Valo it's so amazing, how come Kokorou doesn't have any of this?" She questioned with those big eyes turning back to his deep green ones. "Because Kokorou is more peaceful than this, it could never be that way with all of this."

"Oh," she groaned, "but it's so pretty it just makes you so happy to see it all!" His smile only intensified, this happiness was short lived as his high senses picked up on a more than familiar sense.

'Leleel.' He concluded.

"Shi, come on we have to go." He took off at a run, he understood that all of Ningenkai was fair game for either Komorum or Kokorou and even though Valo knew he could take Leleel out, he could sense she had other people with her and he didn't want to deal with that.

"Why, what's going on?" Shi asked as she followed after him, squeezing his hand tighter as they entered into and even more crowded area.

"Leleel has found her own way here and is searching for you." He explained. Shi was confused, then suddenly a sense that someone she knew was nearby but she didn't know who, everyone in the crowd they were in looked completely the same.

It upset her to no end that she couldn't even determine who the person was, the smile that she had held before left her face and she quickened her pace after Valo.

They turned down the corner and into an ally way, Valo stopped and looked up into the dark night sky, Shi had thought that it was just so dark because the lights made the stars unseen. But when a loud rip of thunder pierced the night air her suspicions were proved wrong.

"Guess we can't stay here long right?" Valo said giving her a reassuring smile, she moved a strand of his black hair out of his eyes with a small smile of her own. His look turned back to the street, now more serious.

"Come on," he led her again down the ally to a perpendicular split and then down the right way into a less populated area with less lights.

This place, though quite the opposite of the street they had quietly been walking on would be safer for Shi, and would grant him a better perception of the area, so he could watch her better.

Again his eyes scanned the area, determined to pick up any ki from Leleel that he could, when he got nothing he exhaled a heavy breath and let go of Shi's hand, which he had still been grasping tightly.

"I don't sense her, you'll be safer here." He stated looking back into her light blue, confused eyes. He smiled, but knew exactly what he needed to do to ensure her safety.

He turned fully towards her, his icy cold hands slid on her neck behind her head holding her softly. "I need to leave you."

Her eyes became solid, "no!"

"I need to, you know how to conceal your energy, if Leleel senses mine she'll think you're with me and follow me." Her look didn't let up, "trust me, love." He leaned forward placing a kiss on her still lips then in an instant was gone.

Shi's arms felt heavy at her side, rain began falling on her as she stood in the middle of the empty street. She looked up towards the heavens, 'why me?' She thought to herself.

"What is going on?" She asked pulling her arms up around her and moving to the sidewalk and concealing her ki as Valo had instructed. She walked onwards down the broken up sidewalk, passing dark, shady people as she did.

She stopped at the first store entrance she came to with a hanging neon light, 'Barri' it read in bright blue light. She gave a confused look but went inside anyways. 1

_The world was on fire _

_No one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_And I never dreamed I'd need somebody like you_

And I never dreamed that I need somebody like you 

The inside was dark, only dark blue lights lit the cold brick room, she shuddered with a sudden chill as her eyes surveyed the room. She felt like she was going to fall over, a sick feeling had taken over that empty place she had in her gut, she wished Valo was still here to catch her should she fall.

She walked along the row of empty seats at the bar and along the wall towards the back of the room where an equally dark hallway led to the restrooms. Along the way the dark people gave comments, instigating her to go over to them she ignored them and went into the ladies room.

_And no I don't… wanna fall in love_

_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_And I don't… wanna fall in love _

_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_With you_

This world is only gonna break your heart 

Leleel, Hiei and Kurama were running down the crowded street, dodging people at the last second as they went. Hiei suddenly stopped and looked seriously down a deserted alleyway.

"Come on Hiei!" Kurama called to the fire demon.

"Hn." He darted off, melding in with the darkness that the alley way held; he wouldn't loose her now. The kitsune stared after his friend for another moment then back at Leleel who was almost all the way down the main road by that time.

He started at a brisk run towards the alley way Hiei had disappeared in, by the time he entered it he picked up what Hiei was chasing, he kept at the same speed to let Hiei get to her first.

Hiei stopped in the empty road and looked around, his crimson eyes looked around at all the dark buildings till his eyes fell on the sign 'Barri.' He went inside the building with his senses on high alert.

Upon entering into the restroom her boots were almost completely surrounded in a thick liquid she didn't even want to think about where it had come from. She gave a disgusted look then went over to the sink.

The mirror that hung on the wall was covered in a white chalky matter that made her reflection only vague and almost non-noticeable. She starred at herself for a long moment, she barely even knew the person who starred back at her, there was something missing and she knew it, maybe it was the person she had been dreaming about all this time.

If only she could remember who he was.

She let out a ragged breath closing her eyes and letting her head fall into her open hands, no, she would not let herself break down here; not in the Ningenkai. She held her head high and took in a deep breath wiping her eyes.

_What a wicked game to play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

To make me dream of you 

She exited out of the restroom and started down the hall raking her mind for any type of memory she hadn't searched through before. Before she reached the exit of the hallway a guy stood at the end, she could feel his oddly crimson eyes wide as they watched her.

She met his eyes and gave a small smile wondering why some random person would stare at her in such a manor. After she had passed him her eyes fell to the ground again.

Hiei stood and for once let his mouth gape for a moment, his hand reached for her as she continued to walk past him without faltering once. She had just passed him, without even giving him a second glance, without one word.

It felt like having his heart ripped out and stabbed.

He closed his mouth and let his features turn back to their usual unemotional self, but he followed after her when she exited out of the bar.

_No I… wanna fall in love_

_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_And no I… wanna fall in love _

_This world is only gonna break your heart_

With you

Valo met Shi in the street and she stopped him before he could say anything, the tears could no longer be stopped from running down her face. "Valo." She said in a broken voice.

"I want to go home." She said looking down in shame.

Valo was silent for a moment before starring at the building that she had just come out of. He took her into his arms bridal style and took off at a run.

At the end of the road he turned back finding Hiei standing on the sidewalk in front of the building, in the blink of an eye he whipped out his handgun and shot one bullet hitting Hiei in the right upper arm, he merely stepped back once and still watched him with those piercing crimson eyes.

"Warning shot hi youkai!" Valo shouted back to Hiei who still stood firmly in place, in an instant the two shadow demons were gone.

_The world was on fire _

_No one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_No, and I never dreamed I'd love somebody like you_

And I never dreamed that I loose somebody like you 

"Hiei!" Kurama came running up behind his friend only stopping when he reached the side of him. "You've been shot Hiei!" The fire demon wasn't paying any attention as the kitsune went on trying to persuade him to move.

His body felt numb, cold and unfeeling of anything, even the rain he could not feel as it hit his stone solid face. This was a new feeling to him, something that proved that he had developed that true love towards Shi, that he could be affected so much by the fact that she had just been taken from his grasp once again.

He was a failure.

"She's gone." The redhead stopped at his friend's almost silent words. "Again." The kitsune's look softened, trying to feel Hiei's pain; he knew he never would. "She didn't even recognize me." He went on, his voice trailed off at the last word.

"Her memories are surly gone then." Kurama hated being so brutally honest. "I'm sure there is some part of her that remembers you, you're not one people can forget so easily." He said with a small smile.

Hiei said nothing, his eyes never moved from the spot where his lover had just been taken from him. If he had any feeling at all, he would track them down himself, he had trained Shi to hide her energy, and even then he was the only one who could track it. This wasn't the time to do so, he knew and it killed him to know it.

"Let's go Hiei, I'll tend to your wound when we get back." Kurama gently turned his friend around and urged him to walk in the opposite direction.

_No I… wanna fall in love_

_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_And I only… wanna fall in love_

_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_With you, my love_

The next thing Shi knew a loud crack of thunder ripped across the open sky, and yet she was being set down on the ground. "We can't leave tonight." Valo whispered calmly to her. She listened to the rain all around her, to the thunder in the distance with her eyes still closed.

She was afraid of opening them, her emotions were turmoil and her powers weren't in any better shape, she feared what would happen if she was to open her eyes and not see Kokorou around her.

"All the portals will be shut until tomorrow morning." Valo continued, "until then we will need to stay here." Valo's arms were around her, trying to offer her comfort and for her to open her eyes,

She complied, sliding them open she found that Valo had taken them to an under covered bridge that would shelter them from the now pouring rain, but not from the spray of it. Looking around she found that at least ten other people were taking refuge here also.

One person in particular caught her eye, it was a mother trying so hard to protect her frightened daughter from the storm. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it, something sparked in her mind:

"Shi? You're shaking." Hiei said from behind the shadow demon. Her blue eyes slid open to the darkness of the front porch her and Hiei had fallen asleep on. She knew she was shaking, she didn't need him telling her that!

_She liked storms, the ferocity of them gave her an adrenalin rush, but over all she was afraid of them, afraid of getting struck by the lightning and dying, everything in the book. And the fact that a huge storm had found refuge over their home didn't help._

"_I am not." She said not looking back, though she could feel his eyes watching her. She starred ahead remembering how her and Hiei had been watching the thick clouds roll in when she had fallen asleep leaning back on him; that was all the warmth she needed anyway,_

_His arms tightened around her middle, she exhaled a silent breath interlocking her fingers with his, "you are so," he said against her neck. "Why?" _

_She sighed louder then she had meant to and let her head rest back against her lover. "I don't know; it's stupid." She let her eyes close. _

_She could hear the fire demon's warm breath hit her neck, the beat of his heart in rhythm with her own, and for that one moment she was at peace._

_As long as she could be with the one person in all three worlds that she loved more than anything._

A/N: It took me SO long to write that chapter, usually I can finish a chapter in an hour or so, but this one took me like… three weeks! That's insane!!! Anyway I tried to add a little HieixShi fluff at the end but there will be more later, there isn't that many chapters left in this story but we'll see what happens. (Cause I REALLY don't want this story to end!)

1: I used the song because of a video of Wicked Game I saw on a DVD, and i thought about this story and instantly took the idea of the video and used it here, i just thought it fit so well. And if i didn't say it up there, i don't own the video for this or anything HIM except ther merchandise i buy!

-_Forbiddensoul562_


	19. Heaven Help Us

A/N: Yay I'm back! Once again I have to apologize for all my chapters being put up like weeks at a time, but with school hounding on me and this story almost getting to it's end; it's been hard. Another reason is that fact that I have a book already in pre-publishing production that I'm still trying to write and my editor is shoving deadlines down my throat! So it makes writing these stories a little more difficult. But I hope that whenever my book comes out that all of you will read it! Right now it's called 'Epitaph For Happiness.' And if anyone wants the first chapter of it, I'd REALLY like some 'reviews' on it to see what I need to do!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot for your patience!!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YYH, H.I.M (or their wonderful music), My Chemical Romance, or any other thing I say in here, except Shi, Valo, Juhani, Leleel, and all those awesome OC's we love so much!

Chapter 19: Heaven Help Us  
(Please enjoy, and serious question at bottom!!!)

The next morning was bright and sunny, birds chirped from their perches on power lines, fluffy white clouds rolled over a crisp morning sky and hordes of people crowded the sidewalk trying to get to wherever they were going.

Shi hadn't slept a wink the rest of the night, her mind was in to much of a turmoil to provide her with any rest. Her blue eyes had starred off into the sheets of rain and occasional lightning strikes across the sky like a zombie with no soul.

Valo's embrace around her held no security or warmth as it had so many times before, they just weren't the right arms that should be around her, she knew it deep inside, but wasn't sure of whose were supposed to be.

This unknowing, this confusion, the feeling of having a black veil over his memory was beginning to upset her, to the point that she questioned who she really was… even reality itself.

She felt Valo awaken, still she lay silent, "you didn't sleep?" He asked exhaling a breath. She was going to say that she had, for reasons she wasn't sure of, but part of her knew that somehow he would know she hadn't.

"No, I couldn't."

"Your breath never evened out, something keep you up?" She could feel his questioning look on her.

"The storm." Was all she could bring herself to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could handle it myself." She heard him let out a small chuckle, his lips pressed to her neck, she closed her eyes and wished him to be gone. "You're solitary ways will never do you any good."

Shi was running through woods, the trees whipped past her faster than eyes could follow till finally they all melded into a sea of green and brown.

_She stopped suddenly in a small clearing and looked around, sensing the area for anything out of place, she had lost the black shadow she had been chasing._

"_Oh come on, that's not fair!" She shouted, still looking around._

'_I told you not to follow me.' Came a voice in her head, she could already seeing him smirking at 'how slow' she was. She glared at the tree tops._

"_Why do you have to be so damn solitary!" She shouted, only the rustling of the tree tops met her. "Hiei!" She shouted, then took off again._

Shi cringed, these… visions were becoming more and more frequent. That name… Hiei, it seemed so familiar, but she knew not who it was, and wasn't able to put a face to the name.

Valo stood up when she didn't say anything more and brushed himself off once before turning to Shi and offering her a hand.

"I think it's best we get back to Kokorou now, it's not safe." He said helping her up. She nodded looking into his deep green eyes. He starred back at her for a long minute, then turned beginning to walk away; a sigh escaped his lips.

"What will Juhani do to us when he get back?" She asked walking beside him, her hands were down in her pockets.

"It's not what he'll do to us, but to me." He said then sighed again. "Juhani will never blame you for any of this, you're his sister, and being such, everything is my fault."

"That's not right."

"Nothing in any of these cities is." He said letting his eyes close for a moment, then reopening, they now held nothing in them; he was trying to block her ability to see what he was feeling.

"Nani?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it love."

She continued to watch him as they walked onwards, away form the now bustling city, to where they may be able to find a portal back to the Makai.

-

Kokorou was silent, something strange to Shi, she looked around at all the closed houses as they walked through the city streets.

It was as if someone had completely wiped out the shadow demons from the city, there was no one around, nor any noise at all.

"Valo?" She quickly looked at him once.

"I think I understand… but I hope I'm wrong." She watched him, wanting an answer. "Juhani has begun the attack on Komorum." Shi's breath caught in her throat, she could feel her eyes widening.

She had to take part in this war, she had known that ever since she had awoken… but somehow she had convinced her self that this day would never come… that she would never have to live with going to a foreign place and kill innocent light demons… putting her own life on the line at the same time.

The thought was almost overwhelming.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means we must speak with him before he makes any drastic measures." Valo took off at a quick run through the city; Shi hesitated but finally followed after him.

She followed him through the empty streets of Kokorou and up into the castle that Juhani was in. The castle was almost the same as the city, almost no one was in the open, most people stood by the walls or in one of the many rooms.

And as they ascended up there became fewer and fewer people, till finally the castle was as empty as the city itself.

"Juhani!" Valo shouted running down a main hallway about twelve floors up, maybe more, Shi had given up counting the flights of stairs after seven.

Valo stopped and took hold of a large door engraved with symbols that Shi could not read. He threw open the door and went inside at a walk now, Shi followed, it ended up being a large office, tables sat everywhere along the walls, filled to capacity and more with books.

Juhani stood behind one table starring down at one opened book and a map that lay beside it. Upon their entry his head raised ever so slowly, his gray eyes looked at Valo like he could kill him in an instant.

Valo met his deathly glare with one of his own.

"What have you done Juhani?" Valo asked sternly, for a moment the ruler did not answer him, then his head went up to it's normal height, a strand of black hair hung before his eyes.

"Why don't you tell me Valo?" He said smugly.

A low growl came from Valo's throat, but he stepped back once, his head looked down. Shi was shocked, she had never seen Valo give in to higher authority, or give them respect.

Juhani stepped around the table and stood before Valo, he looked at the shadow demon for a long moment then at Shi. "I'm glad to see you safe Shi." His look changed to one of happiness, a smile crossed his features.

She did not return it, "don't blame Valo for this." She said firmly. "I was the one who wanted to go in the first place." Juhani watched for a long moment, then looked back at Valo, who now watched Shi. When he noticed Juhani watching him he looked up, held his head high and looked directly at the ruler.

"Shi, please step out for a moment." Juhani requested.

Shi was about to protest, but from the look of it Juhani and Valo would begin fighting if given the chance; that was not something that she wanted to be witness to, she obeyed and stepped out of the room.

When the door clicked shut Juhani hit Valo across the face once, just enough to make him recoil back a step. "What were you thinking?" Juhani asked. "Do you have any idea how much of a risk that was, putting Shi in neutral ground for anyone to come and take her?"

"No one did, did they?"

"They could have if they had wanted to, you gave them the perfect opportunity." Juhani said surly, both him and Valo knew what he meant.

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh please, I can smell that fire demons stench all over you." Both were silent for a moment. "I would never let anything happen to Shi." Juhani was still quiet, then he smirked.

"You're pathetic." He stated, "look at yourself, you've grown attached, and if I didn't know any better I'd say you love you." Valo glared at him.

"You're out of you mind on that one."

"Oh am I? What are you going to do if Hiei gets her back, she's his claim anyway."

"I could care less, I don't grow attached anymore, anyway you're one to talk, you're still attached, you'd be a fool to say that you aren't." Valo said.

"That has nothing to do about it."

"Hai, it has everything to do with it, you've done a good job at hiding the fact that you haven't attacked Komorum yet because of Leleel." Juhani smirked

"That's where you're wrong Valo, tonight shall be the night where everything is decided, everything will end tonight, tonight we fight, we kill, and we succeed." While speaking he walked behind the table and took hold of a sword still within its sheath, holding it for Valo to see.

Valo looked surprised at it. "Really now? You're willing to use that sword for such an occasion?" Juhani put the black sheath down, blade still within it.

"No, I will not use it for anybody, only for her." Valo's eyebrows raised more, "really? Juhani you surprise me by your motives, you'll regret it."

"I will not, this is simply a long overdue task meant for the bearer of pain and suffering." Valo was quiet knowing this 'bearer' was not the only one, there had to be more behind his wanting to use such a blade, but he dismissed the fact.

"Inform Shi of what will be happening, get her ready, she will be fighting in this war as well." Valo shook his head, "it's horrible to make her do this, it will shatter her innocence, and her mate's as well if anything were to happen to her."

"Nothing will happen to her, just as you said before." Valo smirked

-

Hours later, after night had successfully fallen over the city of Kokorou, the shadow demon soldiers were all aligned on the grounds of the city while Shi and Valo waited on a higher level for Juhani.

Shi's blue eyes were transfixed on the open landscape, her heart was racing with the fear of what might happen within the next few hours; she breathed out a cloud of white air.

"You're scarred." Came Valo's voice, she looked over, his normally deep green eyes seemed brighter in the darkness, it was something that she had never noticed. "I am, it's just in my nature." She said looking forward again.

"Nothing will happen to you there, I will make sure of it." He said surly. She nodded to show that she heard him, but really didn't want to say much more.

Suddenly, Juhani appeared before the ledge they were standing against on a large hawk demon. "We're leaving now." He stated and offered a hand to Shi to help her on.

-

In Komorum Leleel, Iiro, Topai, and the Spirit detectives 1 stood up on a high uncovered balcony, simply watching the horizon where Leleel assured them that Juhani would come from.

"I hate this silence." Yusuke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's like the calm before the storm." Kurama said and Topai nodded in agreement.

A chilling wind blew Leleel's white hair behind her, her blue eyes were transfixed on the horizon, 'come if you're going to, the wait will kill me quicker than any blade ever will.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly a thick line appeared against the horizon, huge birds in the air overtop, all she could do was exhale her breath, the time was approaching.

"Attack whoever you see fit, except Juhani, he's mine." She stated feeling as Iiro and Topai's defenses spiked, she now had know doubt that they were seeing exactly what she was.

As Juhani's army appeared there seemed to be no end to the black shadow demons that Kokorou had given for this battle, she wasn't sure how many light demons she had assigned either, ten thousand, twenty thousand, maybe more.

All she knew was that it wasn't going to be enough to beat his forces, her eyes suddenly darted to the hi youkai standing next to the kitsune. After a moment he looked back at her with his piercing crimson orbs. "Get Shi back." She barely whispered to him.

He was silent for a moment then simply looked back towards the outside.

She to starred back out watching Juhani's forces grow even more in numbers, three words escaped her lips: "Heaven help us."

A/N: Alright I know that that chapter was kind of shorter than what I usually make them, but with school ending, final exams and the stress of switching school suddenly it's been hard trying to finish a good chapter so I'm hoping that the summer will allow me to put out better chapters for you guys. Thank you for being so patient!!! You all deserve a cookie!

1: I haven't written my fanfictions in so long I can't even remember how to spell Spirit detectives in Japanese any more! Alli can remember is 'Rekai' and that's it! I feel so ashamed of myself!

Serious question: After I finish this story I was possibly thinking of making this a trilogy, but this sequel didnt get the kind of popularity that the first one got and that i really thought that it would so i dont know. So i need to know, if i were to take the time to write up a third stor, who would read it?

_-Forbiddensoul562 _


	20. With Goals To High

A/N: Hello everyone! Okay this is chapter 20 and I'm still wondering about the trilogy, I need someone to be my guinea pig and let me tell them some spoilers and stuff. SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO PLEASE TELL ME SEND ME A MESSAGE/REVIEW! Anyway I've been getting more and more back into YYH and I thought to myself, "you know I've never really heard Hiei say 'hn'" before and since I'm on vacation I can't watch my DVD's! Anyway back to my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own H.I.M, YYH, MCR or any other thing in this story that already has copyright stuff on it!

Chapter 20: With Goals To High

It didn't take long for the shadow demon army to reach Komorum, only about half an hour at the most.

Leleel gave the orders to her troops to take out every shadow demon they could with the exception of Juhani and Shi, at this time their enemies were beginning to invade the city.

Leleel looked at the team that she had been standing with, making eye contact with each one of them should it be their last time speaking.

"Do what you must, my silent wish is with you all for your safety." Yusuke crossed his arms, "We'll be fine, it isn't the first time we've been outnumbered by demons." His voice was so confident that their group of four would be able to destroy their shared enemy.

She nodded with a smile and began away from then, only to stop after a few paces and turn back to them. "Oh and try not to destroy my city to much."

"No promises." He said with a smile, she returned it and made sure to lock eyes with Hiei before turning and walking away.

When the light demon ruler was gone Kurama spoke, "she reminds me of Shi." His voice was quiet and slightly distant, his bright green eyes turning to the outside where the light demon soldiers were beginning to clash with the shadows.

"Well she better, she's Shi's older sister." Yusuke commented.

Kurama only nodded, the truth of the matter was that being completely opposite demons gave off the impression that the two individuals were different as well. But when in reality the two weren't that far off of being the same; they just made the difference look more apparent then really was.

"Shall we do then?" Kurama asked in an effort to change to the more pressing subject. "Right!" The flame of determination seemed to suddenly begin burning in the detective's eyes.

"On to saving Shi!"

"No baka, I will be the one saving Shi." Hiei stated shooting Yusuke a serious glance of his crimson eyes. "We all want to save Shi Hiei, not ju-."

"Yusuke," Kurama cut in, "it's Hiei's right to be the one to save Shi." He stated. "He has more than one reason on his side."

"What reasons?" Kuwabara asked from beside Yusuke, who just watched the short hi youkai look blankly ahead of them to the battle waging only floors beneath them. Yusuke finally nodded, "go get Shi back Hiei." Hiei looked over once and nodded, almost instantly he was gone.

'I think a proper 'thank you' is in order Hiei.' Kurama said to his friend. 'Over my dead body.' He heard back, he smiled, a typical Hiei answer.

Meanwhile, Hiei had found his way to one of the top points in Komorum, hidden by a tall column. His Jagan searched the entire city for Shi, knowing that there was no doubt she would be somewhere here.

Even though he would never show it to anyone it killed him that he was going to save Shi when she didn't remember him, of all people. He closed his eyes and let his Jagan search for her.

He found her finally, on a giant bird like demon with Juhani and another demon n the other side of Komorum. Hiei reopened his crimson eyes and was gone as quickly as he had come.

-

Shi looked down at the city of Komorum beneath them, the battle being fought below. "Shi." Juhani put his hand on her shoulder, she met his dark gray eyes. "When we find a clear spot, we'll go down and let you off." She looked from Juhani to Valo a question now in her mind.

Her question suddenly fell from her mind when she saw him sitting with a look of seriousness and an almost searching look in his eyes as he surveyed the landscape of the city. "Valo?" His eyes never moved.

"Valo?" Juhani looked over at Valo.

"We're being tracked." Juhani looked seriously at him now, "by who?"

Valo's green eyes looked at Juhani now. "The Forbidden child." Juhani stayed the same but the name struck Shi for reasons she didn't know.

"Go down and finish him Valo." The shadow demon nodded and stood on the giant demon just to jump from it and fall down to the white city built into the mountain below.

Shi watched him fall till the demon they were on was brought farther up the floors. "Alright." Juhani's voice drew her back to him.

"Drop down Shi." She looked in disbelief. "Are you kidding? That's suicide, I thought you said you were going to take me down?" Juhani's eyes rolled, "slight change in plans," he then smiled, "so you'll jump from the top of Kokorou into the air, but not here?"

She shot him a glare and he chuckled, "your Henkis will be your wings." She looked down at the open hall far below them and swallowed hard, she then nodded.

"So Shi, you'll be fine, and be careful." Juhani said to her and giving a soft look, he fad finally com to the reality that more than likely he would ever see Shi in this dream-reality he had built for her.

She was just like her sister if she was still a shadow demon and he had become attached to the feeling that he could get up any day and just talk to her, and have her smile warmly at him.

It was a feeling he would miss dearly.

He thought over this as he watched Shi throw herself off the demon, the fear was still in her eyes and now he wished he could take it away from her. Shi was a good person for a shadow demon.

He wished she didn't have to be in this situation, and that she didn't have to go into it with the fear of death nagging her with every breath she took; he could only hope everything would go the way he wanted.

Shi plunged through the air, her heart racing hard in her throat, and her blue eyes watching as the demon that still carried Juhani flew to lower floors.

She closed her eyes and flipped her body backwards, her feet touched the ground and she collapsed down till her hand touched the stone beneath her.

She formed a black sword in her hand and looked around to make sure that no one was around, then after changing her Henkis back into their true form she pet them once and sent them off, then Shi took off at a run, with no destination in mind.

-

Valo hit the ground of Komorum and only stopped for a moment to locate the fire demon's ki. He then began running once he had found it and began down the hall, the katana that he had taken as a part of his defense out and ready

He then suddenly stopped in an open room and brought his blade up quickly catching another one before it.

"It's been a long time brother." Iiro stood at the other blade, a heavy smirk on his face as he held them together, Valo matched the smirk and held his head high, "I could have gone longer."

Iiro pushed Valo back but stayed in front of him, his katana ready to take his own brother down shall he have to. "It would be in your best interests to move out of my way dear brother." Valo began, "I have a goal to take down the Forbidden child."

Iiro's smirk stayed on his face, his grip tightened on the blade, "You did always place your goals to high." He said with a sigh, "but I'm afraid I can't let you do that Valo." He stated.

Valo now took an identical stance as his brother, "you see I have a goal of taking you down."

-

Kurama's P.O.V

Our team had now split up even further than it was with Hiei gone, Yusuke and Kuwabara had somehow made it a game to see how many demons they could kill by the end of this.

I swear sometimes I wonder about their mental stability.

I had gone out on my own to assist Hiei is as much as I could without really assisting him… if that really made any sense at all. My plan to keep the shadow and light demons at bay while he saved Shi.

We were currently running down parallel halls, after all the time that we had spent here we had taken the time to memorize the halls of this city and now I was currently running on the exact hall beneath him while Hiei was directly above me.

If I could reach the other demons before they got to Hiei it would make his job simpler, at least in my mind it seemed that way.

'I don't need your help kitsune.' Hiei said to me.

'You may not need it but you're getting it.' 1, kind of important

Hiei's P.O.V

A typical Kurama answer, twist my own words around and use them against me… I hate that fox sometimes.

I could feel him beneath me and I could feel Shi at a higher level of the city, now all I had to do was get there.

There was a set of stairs ahead I knew that would lead upwards for me and led down on Kurama's level. When I got to the top I saw a number of light demons ahead of me, their weak weapons out, their ego's probably thinking they could bring me down.

I didn't have the time to deal with them. 'Kurama, get up here.'

'I sense them Hiei, there are more down here I'll be up there in a moment.' Only then did I feel the number of shadow and light demons mixed together on the floor below, I'd have to deal with these demons myself.

And these demons had not caught me on anything close to a good day.

Normal P.O.V

A low growl was admitted from Hiei's throat. He slashed through the demons and continued past them, he knew the fox would be busy with the demons below, he ran as fast as he could trying to get to the other side of the city.

-

Leleel ran through her city, up old stone stairs and down abandoned halls. She ran across the open bridge.

The guards that normally secured this area were gone leaving her to pass their station easy, she ran into the semi-circled room, where everything prior to this war had began.

She stopped in her spot, her crystal blue eyes widened, standing on the other side of the room was Juhani. The long black table that had once been in the middle of the room was not pushed against the left wall.

The shadow demon ruler was directly across the room from her, facing away to look out over Komorum, "It's to long, Leleel dear." He said, the first thing he had said to her at the start of this.

"Come in, shut the door." Leleel's body was in a trance like state, she obeyed what he said, closing the door and stepping further into the room.

"It's just you and me now." He turned towards he, his dark gray eyes appearing lighter than normal. Leleel could only nod, "this is where I started this." He said with his hand tracing the stone arch.

"Where is Shi?" She asked.

Juhani looked back at her, "I don't know, I let her down in the city." Leleel's eyes narrowed, she let the fire of hate that was within her grow, to let her fight against any mind tricks he may play.

"So, here we are." A deviant smile played on his featured. "Everything we do from here on out will determine the future."

A/N: Ohh, good chapter I cant wait to start typing up the next one, because this is the part in the story that I have all my little notes written down about everything I want to happen from here on out. So the chapters should be more frequent!

I'll update soon!

-_Forbiddensoul562_


	21. Determination

A/N: Okay this is the next chapter yay! I've decided (WITH THE HELP OF MIKO HATOME) to write a third installment to this ongoing series, but I don't have a title yet, but when I get one I'll be sure to let everyone know so that when it comes out you can read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, HIM, MCR or any other trademarked thing I use in this story.

Chapter 21: Determination

(important note at bottom!)

"You see, I have a goal of taking you down." Iiro said with a wicked smile on his face. "You're protecting the Forbidden child? My Iiro, you really have sunken to an all time low." Valo stated which caused Iiro's look to only intensify.

"I'm not protecting him, I'm following orders."

"So this will be how it ends, you and I, brother against brother, in a fight to the death?" Iiro's look fell his white hair before his eyes, "you're my own blood Valo, I will love you as one past the day that I die, but if I have to kill you for the reasons of my goal, then I shall."

Valo smiled, tilting his head up, "I feel the same way dear brother." He gripped the hilt of his katana tighter, "let us begin this then." He then suddenly charged at his brother.

-

"Everything we do from here on out will determine the future." Lelee drew out the blade attached to her side as Juhani spoke, her blue eyes narrowed on Juhani.

Her mind was racing, she didn't want to kill the shadow demon, but something told her that if she didn't he would kill her, and have no remorse about it either.

Juhani smiled and unsheathed his own blade, a pure black blade that had Leleel confused for the moment.

"We shall make history." Leleel took a stance and kept an eye on her target, "I've heard that before." A small smirk appeared on her face, and he held his tongue.

"I have no care about this war Juhani, or making history, we're already sealed in time for the acts we've committed in the past." She stated and still he held his silence. "I only care about what happens to my sister, and what happens to you."

His smirk grew into a smile. "I'm so glad you care that much about me Leleel." She glared hard at him.

"I meant that I want you dead Juha." The smile still stayed, "you're going to have to fight me for that one."

She instantly charged towards him, her speed surprised the shadow demon and he still blocked her blade and stepped back, swinging one at her. "Why would you want me dead Leleel?"

He was feeding her anger, they both realized, Juhani wanted Leleel to fight him with reason as well as at her best , so that when he took her down they could both know that it was her best.

… He sounded conceded.

"Because when you left you took my heart with you."

He jumper high over her and shrugged his shoulders, "what else was I supposed to take, when you left me so viciously and after all that happened." Juhani said with an almost innocent smile.

A growl was emitted from the back of Leleel's throat, she had nothing to say to him as of now. She swung her blade at him, resulting in him phasing away from it, on the other side of the room.

Being in the room, and the time that they were in gave Juhani all the upper hands, dark clouds over a night sky in Komorum left the city in darkness, (it's past 12 sometime) and the lack of candles within the room gave Juhani the upper hand.

Even so, she was determined to take him down on these terms, despite all her better interests though.

"You know I never wanted anything like this to happen." Juhani stated in a suave tone clashing blades together with the light demon ruler. "Then why did you let it?" She took a chance, stabbing her katana at his quick form, she succeeded only in cutting him through the left side; yanking the blade back, red droplets fell on her white clothes.

"I did nothing of the sort, but you were the one my dear, who made all the foul moves." She growled, letting his words get to her and resulting in him cutting her through the arm.

-

Hiei ran down the hall now nearly covered with the blood of both shadow demon and light demon from the ones he had killed.

He stopped suddenly looking around the open path that he was on, normally he had a wonderful sense of direction, but the white stone halls and streets of Komorum set him off too much and he finally lost his way around.

He looked around, "dammit." He cursed, Shi had masked her energy, she had definably gotten better at it then the last time he had trained with her.

He continued on with his search, flitting up to a higher level, where he was met by two light demon soldiers. Hiei's eyes narrowed on them as they smirked and stated towards him. He held his ground, standing perfectly still until they were in reach of his katana.

Then suddenly he flitted behind them, and almost instantly their bodies fell apart in a waterfall of bloodshed.

He looked back only once, "hn, pathetic." He said under his breath and continued onwards as he decided to get to the highest level of the city, where he had last sensed Shi's ki.

-

Shi stopped in place, her katana formed in her hand, a swarm of light demons (in a high class) before her. Plans of action began to swarm in her head too fast for her own comprehension.

Shi silenced them down and took a deep breath in order to calm her body down for the moment, her eyes slipped closed while she kept a vigilant look on the demons before her.

She lowered her ki down till it was practically nonexistent, something Valo had taught her to do. She reopened her eyes on her targets, a smirk that told her enemy they would soon meet their death on her face.

"Come on, I've already killed some of your other soldiers!" The light demons drew their swords and aimed them at her, a line of demons were bundled together down the whole topless hall she was standing on.

The swarm of demons charged towards her, she clashed blades with the first one while trying to keep and eye on the other numbers that swarmed around her.

A/N: Alright I know that this chapter is shorter than what I've been producing but this was really the first part of the war, and the next chapter will be what happens to all of them, and it should be somewhat longer I'm hoping.

IMPORTANT NOTE: While reading this chapter and the next one, it is important to keep in mind that all of these battles are going on around the same time, I just have to break it up into battles to keep it more organized.

I'll update soon!

-_Forbiddensoul562_


	22. Blood On White Walls

A/N: This is the twenty-first chapter and this is the chapter that I've been wanting to write for such a long time it's not even cool! Anyway yeah I don't have anything to really say for this author's note so I'm just going to get on with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, MCR, and H.I.M, and for that matter a lot of other things in this story.

Chapter 22: Blood On White Walls

Valo and Iiro were viciously fighting in their open ballroom floor, their blood painted the floors and the columns, yet still neither had any intention of backing down out of this fight anytime soon. Iiro spun around once throwing Valo's blade off of him and taking the opportunity to slice a deep gash across the shadow demon's middle.

Valo barely flinched but stepped back and quickly let his fingers feel the gash, he then brought his fingers to his lips and licked off the blood on them, Iiro gave off nothing and only waited for him to fight back.

Valo retook the tense grip on his katana and transported in front of his brother and swung the blade at him. Iiro stopped it and they stood in place, Iiro could feel his energy draining as he gave the battle everything he had, his back leg gave out suddenly and he began to fall.

Valo smirked at his brother's inability to keep his body in check, he used his advantage and plunged his sword deep through Iiro's right shoulder.

The light demon shouted in agony as Valo ripped the blade back out of him and stepped away letting his brother fall to one knee, his left hand taking his shoulder.

The two were now in the middle of the room, above them a dome of frosted glass let light from somewhere above cascade down into the center of the room. Iiro and Valo were soundless except for Iiro's short breath, his red blood began to stain his white shirt, his light green eyes fell closed.

A great surge of energy flooded through his body and he stood up retaking his sword and trying not to show the pain he was feeling.

Valo smirked, "I admire your ability to get up and keep fighting Iiro." He said. "Most demons would stay down and let me finish them."

Iiro suddenly willed his body to work under his control, he charged forward directly under the light where he met Valo, their blades clashed together in a fury of energy that was shot outwards all at one time when they stayed locked together.

Suddenly the dome above them shattered into millions of pieces that began to fall around them, pinging on the floor.

And then the rain came, falling on their two tired bodies, their eyes stayed locked together for the shortest moment, which seemed to be make longer as they let everything fall away and let time around them slow down.

Two waves of energy greeted them, knocking them out of their own world, both their eyes turned upwards into the rain, Valo smiled.

"You feel it to?" Iiro asked still with his gaze to the heavens.

"Hai, the battle is done."

-

Leleel was fighting against Juhani as best that she could in her state of emotion; sadness and anger were both pulling at her heart and soul.

Their attacks were strong and both were beginning to tire from the amount of energy they were putting into their attacks.

Leleel stepped back watching Juhani come closer to her. Swiping her hand through the air a field of light appeared in front of her, knocking Juhani back away from her. She breathed hard and forced herself to keep standing.

Juhani growled then suddenly began to concentrate hard, his black blade started to grow in length and shown in a deep purple shade. Leleel ignored it, her thoughts convincing her that his new weapon was only a result of his growing strength; not that that was a more comforting thought.

This would be there final blows, the ones that would determine who would walk away from their fight. Juhani smiled at her, saying so much in his gray eyes to her blue, she nodded and they began forward once more.

A loud crash rang out when the two blades met, purple streaks of lightning were emitted from Juhani's blade that went to different areas of the room before disintegrating.

He pushed her blade up and suddenly thrust his blade into her middle, then suddenly a loud crash of lightning came, followed by a downpour of rain.

A searing pain coursed through her middle and to the rest of her body. She cried out and doubled over, Juhani's blade keeping her from falling to the stone floor.

"Oh… my." Juhani smiled and took his blade from her, dropping it then catching Leleel before she fell.

He held her close to him, "that's a poison running through your body Leleel." She shrieked and threw her head back, hating the words that she was hearing.

"I-I… was wrong." She said closing her eyes and trying to remain strong to the end.

"Hai, but our failures are what make us alive." He stated.

Tears were welling up in her shut eyes, "lay down." He urged lowering her weak and shaking body down, "no!" He stopped.

"I loved you Juhani!" She shouted, "and you didn't even care!"

He stopped, "You know that I did care, and that I loved you just the same." He began to explain. "But Komorum works differently than Kokorou, there when I'm the leader, I am the leader and what I say goes. My love for you there may not be liked by many but no one can say anything about it.

"But here, you are not the top leader, elders are the only thing higher and if they found out, they could order you to be killed." She was listening intently to what he was explaining.

"I did everything I did to keep that from happening. Dealing with the situation was harder for me than you."

She growled, "I will never believe you."

The smile on his face and in his eyes remained. "You don't have to, I won't blame you for it." The tears spilled from her eyes and rolled down her face. "But I do love you Leleel, always have." She cried out in pain.

"Lay down." Again he tried lowering her down, he was now completely holding her, her strength had left her body leaving her barely able to say conscious. "No!" Willing all the energy she had Leleel forced her hand up, taking Juhani's face and bringing him down to her lips, the first kiss they had shared in such a long time, neither remembered their last one.

Juhani pulled back, a ring of blood was not on his lips from her. She closed her eyes, he hated seeing her this way, he laid her down onto the stone floor, she was now silent.

-

(Hiei isn't getting his own part in this chapter because we already know what he's doing)

Shi was thoroughly pleased with herself, she had fought and killed most of the demons that had been surrounding her; she had lost count after 56. There seemed to be no end in sight to the demons, a loud crack of thunder rang overhead and it suddenly began to rain.

Shi's eyes narrowed as she cut through another light demon, the fact that it was raining wasn't what made her nerves go on end, it was that the floor she was standing on was already slick ground and her boots were hard to grip onto it.

The rain would make it even harder. She held tight and killed another three demons, and then suddenly she lost her balance and began to fall, a demon caught her before she could hit the ground.

She gasped loudly, she was impaled on a light demon's blade.

Blood poured out of mouth, she ripped herself off the blade with a shriek of pain, she doubled over and sent out a force field around herself that knocked the remaining light demons off the top floor she was on, leaving her along.

(From here on out in this chapter, imagine that opera type music you here in war movies when everything slows down and something dramatic happens. Or for anyone who has ever played Devil May Cry 1, imagine the music playing at the time statues.)

The blood from Shi's wound fell from her body to the white stone floor. She stood herself up as best as she could and forced herself to move to the very edge of the floor that she was on.

Her eyes, being adjusted to the darkness of the night mixed with the storm allowed her to see the city of Komorum for what it was at the present time.

The blood from the demon's below that had been killed was now mixed in with the rain, running down the white walls of the city, coloring them red.

Shi starred at the sight for a long moment thinking about how wrong the whole thing was, then suddenly chocking on her own blood.

Tears were welling in her eyes when she turned away, her hand took her stomach that was freely bleeding, staining her hands with the red.

She began to try and carry herself away from the scene, she walked onwards as best she could through the deserted halls till she reached a pair of large dark wood doors with panes of glass beside them.

Shi starred at them in awe for a minute, when a light haze filled before her eyes and a sharp pain gripped her stomach she charged through the doors and into an empty cathedral.

She ran to the back of the open room where she stood on the tile floor, stained glass depicting the gods worshiped by the light demons, it was being illuminated by a light source behind the glass, and one main god's statue stood at the back of the room before her.

Tears slipped down her face as she collapsed on her knees, her icy blue eyes stained with her tears starred at the holy pieces. "Why is this happening?" She shouted, "what did I do to deserve this?" She could feel blood falling from her body, taking her life away with it.

"Gods have pity on my soul!" She chocked out before collapsing to the floor in a puddle of her blood.

A/N: Yay for cliffhangers! I've already written half of the next chapter that is sure to be sad (I mean, just look at what happened in this chapter!) So the next chapter will be up soon!


	23. Reunion

A/N: Yay for the next chapter! I recently went back and re-read CD and I came to the conclusion that I love how that story turned out, and I like how this one is going but I just can't understand why exactly this one hasn't gotten the kind of reviews that the first one did, makes me wonder how the third one will do. Anyway, on to the chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, H.I.M, MCR, E.A.P, or a lot of other things that are in this story

Chapter 23: Reunion

By the time the sun rose in the eastern horizon, the battle between the two types of demons had ended, leaving hundreds dead and even more wounded.

Everything in the city seemed quieter as the healers in Komorum helped the wounded light and shadow demons.

On a higher floor, Shi was laid in a bed in her own room, she had stayed out of consciousness since the previous night; next to the bed sat Hiei, his eyes shut as well.

The door suddenly opened and Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara appeared, "Shi!" Yusuke said happily, when he went to dart into the room Kurama grabbed the back of his shirt, and Kuwabara's before he could make the same effort.

"Listen, Shi is still unconscious, and when she wakes up, there is doubt that she will remember you." He explained.

"So?" Kuwabara asked looking at the red-headed fox. "Hiei is asleep as well." That made them nod in understanding.

"I'm not asleep fox." The three turned to see Hiei's crimson eyes now open and locked on them. "Well you should be." Kurama said with a smile at his friend.

"Hn." Was all he said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went over to the bed, Yusuke looked confused at the empty chain around her neck; he carefully touched it once.

"Don't touch her baka!" Hiei shot to him.

"I was just seeing something!" Yusuke said

"See with your eyes!" The two glared at each other.

"We all mean well Hiei, calm down." Kurama stated leaning against the wall next to the fire demon. "Hn." Was all he said.

-

On the outside of the room Leleel leaned against the wall next to the closed door. She smiled at the sounds that she head from the inside.

Her eyes opened as a familiar presence came up the stairs, Juhani stood next to her in front of the door.

"How am I still alive?" His dark gray eyes looked into her blue ones.

"I never said that poison was deadly." He said with a smirk, she glared at him.

"Aren't you going to go inside?" He asked, she shook her head, "why are you?" He looked at the closed door then back at her.

"I figured that I'm the reason she's here in the first place, I'd better be the one to clear it up." Leleel crossed her arms, "she's unconscious right now." Juhani looked at the door for another moment.

"Not from what I hear." He smiled, "what about you? Going in?"

"No." She said looking away. "I can't face her."

Juhani looked confused, "why?" She shrugged not really wanting to tell him.

"I should be the one not wanting to, after all I did, but I'm still going in." His smile grew, "plus, I have Valo at the bottom of the stairs in case anything gets out of hand."

"Don't you ever deal with anything yourself?"

His smile grew more, "not when I don't have to!" She rolled her eyes.

-

Meanwhile inside the room, Shi's eyes twitched under her eyelids that then slowly slid open.

"Shi!" She suddenly heard her name called, she forced her aching body to sit her up. There were four people in her room, they all seemed so familiar to her, and yet she couldn't place their names.

Then she laid eyes on the dark looking guy who sat next to her bed, it was the same guy she had seen in her dreams so many times before.

"W-Who are you?"

The motion in the room stopped. "Shi, it's us, your friends." Yusuke said from the end of her bed. Kurama crossed her arms, "I told you."

Suddenly the door on the far right corner of the room opened and two figures entered into the room, one of which was Juhani, the other was a girl who looked just like her only with white hair and clothes.

"Juhani what's… you-."

He put a hand up and silenced her, "Shi everything that you have known for the past two months has been a lie."

Leleel crossed her arms. "Way to be brutally honest." She whispered

"Thanks, I thought so!" He smiled then turned back to Shi who looked confused with tears in her eyes now.

"But I'm here to clear everything up." Shi still didn't respond.

"First, I am the leader of the shadow demons, but I am not your brother, you never knew me before any of this, Leleel," he motioned to her, "is your twin sister, and you hate her."

Leleel glared at the shadow demon, then met her sister's eyes with a nod, she then forced herself to look away.

"You used to live with these people until I took you."

Shi swallowed hard. "Valo?" She hoped to the gods that that had been true, the one person she had trusted.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, no Valo isn't your mate, he's one of my rebellious personal guards. I had to make him seem like it though so that feeling of having a mate in you wouldn't be suspicious"

Shi swallowed hard again, "then who is?"

Juhani pointed to Hiei, she looked at him, "Hiei." The said fire demon ignored him and met Shi's pained and confused blue eyes, having no idea what to do. He finally had to look away, the pain in her eyes was to much to see.

"Oh, there's one more thing I think I should give you." Juhani dug in his pocket and pulled out the broken pieces of a silver heart.

Shi suddenly remembered that it was in fact hers, her fingers reached up to the chain on her neck, where a raven charm used to hang; there was nothing there.

"I had the healers remove the raven from you, since this is what used to hang there and it's destroyed now… I thought you'd still like to have it." Shi could hear some of the sadness he was portraying over her losing the valuable charm.

She took the silver pieces in her hand and held them close to her chest, this was to much for her to handle at the moment, she had had to wake up to this… not exactly what she wanted.

Hell, she hadn't even gotten one, 'glad to see you awake' or even a 'how are you feeling', the love these people had for her really showed. "I want to be alone."

The silence in the room was met by their series of nods, and then one by one the people began filing out of her room only Juhani, Hiei and her were left.

He came over to her bed and knelt down, touching her hand, she couldn't find it in herself to pull away, only avert her tear stained eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this Shi." He said in a kind voice. "If it makes you feel any better at all, I never had any siblings at all, and you were the best sister a shadow demon could ask for." She could here the truth in his voice.

"You lied to me." She said.

"Hai, I know, and I'm sorry, I had my selfish reasons for my actions." He squeezed her hand once then stood up and left the room, leaving her alone with the fire demon.

"Shi?" He dared.

"Why are you still here, I want to be alone." She said with a venomous tone.

Hiei couldn't think of anything to say to her, "I love you Shi." It was the only thing he could find to be right in the slightest, though it didn't even sound like himself.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, "I don't remember much about you… Hiei, only the memories that I've been getting."

"Your memories will return to you when your ready for them." He said standing up and giving one look at his broken lover, he wanted nothing more than to make this whole thing better for her, but there was just nothing within his power that he could do.

Hiei walked quietly from the room. 'What is real?' She asked herself closing her eyes and trying desperately to hold back her sobs. Her body ached and pleaded for her to lay back down and rest, but she would have nothing of the sort.

She listened to the soft voices just beyond her door, her mind couldn't even comprehend the words that were being spoken. And then suddenly the feeling of their presence began to diminish and she knew they were moving away from her room.

When she was sure that they were gone, she carefully stood up out of the warmth of the bed, then moved to and out the door. The mid-morning sun felt good on her body, the breeze blew her black hair with it.

After a moment she began walking away from her room, one destination set within her mind, nothing else in it.

Meanwhile, Juhani descended down to the bottom of the stairs where Valo sat upon the bottom of the railing. Juhani looked back up to the top, sensing Shi leaving the confinement of her room, her well-being was no longer in his hands, so he would force himself not to believe it.

"The actions you took with her were cruel Juhani." Valo stated, their eyes locked together.

"Such is the way of our people Valo, you know that." Valo nodded getting down from where he had been sitting. "Hai, what are you going to do to make up for your actions?"

"I was the one who informed her of the truth." Valo looked confused.

"That's it?"

"No," Juhani said with a sigh, "sometime before she is forced back to Ningenkai, I will restore her with her old memories." Valo's look only deepened.

"Can you do that?"

"Valo you don't know much about a person's mind." He stated. "A person can never truly forget their memories, they simply become hidden, when I ordered her memories erased all I did was hide them you see, that is why she continuously dreamed of Hiei."

Valo was quiet as he listened, then nodded, though seriously thinking of informing the shadow demon ruler that he desperately needed a life. "So you're going to find her memories."

Juhani looked back up the stairs with a smile on his face, "it's better this way, for her to have her hate for us and be able to return to the life she once lived in." Valo smirked, "if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were being caring, to bad I know how you really are."

He let a silence pass between them where he watched his ruler stare up to the higher level where Shi had walked off. "And what of us?"

Juhani smiled, "I have a few ends to tie here, but then we will be on our way home." Valo nodded and started up the stairs. "And where are you going?" Juhani called after him.

Valo looked back up with dark green eyes, "I have some unfinished business to settle with Hiei before we leave."

A/N: I like this chapter, I think it could have come out a little better but beggars can't be choosers so… anyway the next chapter shall be up soon. Until then here's a preview:

PREVIEW: 

So Valo goes to speak with Hiei, does the shadow demon protector really love Shi? What would Hiei think if he found out? Anyway Shi takes sanctuary and there's only one fire demon who can come to help of course. And after such a long time our group of five may finally be heading back to the Ningenkai.

So read the next chapter of In Joy And Sorrow: Chapter 24: Sanctuary!

Please Review!!!

-_Forbiddensoul562_


	24. Sanctuary

A/N: So here is the next chapter, and we're growing closer and closer to the ending, but I can't give you a number of how many chapters away we are, maybe one or two if we're lucky. I guess we'll see. Anyway I started writing the first chapters of the trilogy and there's one problem… I can't think of a title . !!! I have everything BUT the title! If anyone has ANY ideas, they are MUCH appreciated!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, or H.I.M or their amazing lyrics though sometimes I wish I had that kind of writing ability… oh well that's the story of my life -.-

Chapter 24: Sanctuary

Shi was seated in the cathedral that she had collapsed in only the previous day. She was alone in the empty building, seemingly trapped in her own mind. Her eyes were glazed over, pointing downwards at the broken heart charm in her hand.

What was real, who was she going to trust was telling her the truth now? She had taken sanctuary in the cathedral to escape having to deal with the issue that lay just outside the doors.

She breathed hard and closed her eyes wishing for peace of mind; thought something told her that the wish wouldn't be granted.

Meanwhile, outside the closed cathedral doors, Hiei walked closer to the building, his crimson eyes surveying the elegance of the carved stone and stained glass.

"Hiei." His unemotional eyes moved to the left, where he saw Valo standing in the shadow of a tall column. Then the shadow demon slowly strode over to the fire demon.

"Allow me the opportunity to speak to you before you go to your mate." Hiei met his dark green eyes then nodded; Valo gave a small smile.

"While Shi was in Kokorou I had the privilege or pretending to be her mate." He explained. "And I got the chance to really get to know her, I couldn't help but wish she was mine."

Hiei's eyes narrowed causing Valo to chuckle, "easy, believe it or not I respect the love between mates and would never come between that."

"What's your point?" Hiei asked icily.

"My point is that Shi loves you, it's obvious, but I just wanted to tell you, if you ever hurt her, and I find out about it, I will kill you." Hiei wondered about the smile growing on the other demon's face.

"Hn." Valo's smile turned into a dark smirk.

"Shi is now suffering because she is torn between realities, this true one and the one Juhani built for her, but tonight Juhani and myself will restore her memories so she will remember everything once again."

"Do you really talk this much or do you just love the sound of your own voice?" Hiei asked, though inside he was glad everything could return back to normal once again.

Valo chuckled, "I just talk a lot, talking is fantastic!" Hiei just 'hn'ed again. After a moment Valo's look softened, "go to her now, Hiei." Their eyes met once more before Hiei continued on the path that he had been heading into the tall cathedral.

Inside the sound of instrumental music mixed with light singing in a different language flooded his ears. The rays of sunlight from the outside lay in the room brightening the dark place.

Shi sat several rows back from the first row of benches. Hiei just as quietly as he had entered, walked down the row of empty benches till he reached the one she was in.

Her head was bent down forward and his crimson eyes locked on the broken heart charm that had once been around her neck. He walked down towards her and stood beside where she was sitting, his hands firmly in his pockets.

"I've taken sanctuary here… I thought I'd escaped all of you." She said in a broken voice. "It takes a lot more than that to get rid of these people." Hiei said truthfully then sitting next to her. He felt her body tense up.

"I'm so confused, I don't understand anything anymore… what is real?" She asked, her blue glassy eyes looked up into his blank ones.

"Juhani told you the truth, everything he said back in your room was true, and that's just the way everything will have to be."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're not helping!"

"I answered your question." She glared at him for a long moment, then finally sighed and looked down again. "Yeah but… how come I can't remember anyone but you?" Once again her blue eyes looked up at Hiei.

He shrugged, "all I can tell you is that keeping yourself locked up in this cathedral isn't going to fix anything." She looked into his eyes for a long time, both of them falling into a silence.

"You're right." She said in a whisper, "but I don't know how I'm supposed to fix any of this." She confessed. Hiei just watched her for another long moment before speaking.

"No one said you had to fix this yourself." He said. "For once, allow others to help you to fix this situation." He stood up and began to walk away.

"Hiei." He stopped at the end of the row and looked back over his shoulder to her, she was standing now as well, her hands clenched together before her.

Slowly she walked over to him, her gaze was now moving from on the floor to up at him. He turned fully towards her. In an instant Shi moved closer to the fire demon and pressed their lips together.

Their lips lingered still, nothing too passionate was meant to be expressed, and still Hiei could feel her body tensing up, as if just waiting for him to push her away.

That never came.

Shi pulled away with a smile on her face, her eyes now shining with a new found light. "Yes, you defiantly taste familiar as well." He returned the small grin before beginning to walk out of the room with her following him.

-

Later that night Hiei stood leaning against the wall that Shi was sleeping in. The night had soon swallowed the day, leaving the fire demon to stand guard outside.

He felt a familiar presence entering the area and looked to his right, just to see Juhani and Valo entering the area. The two shadow demons stopped before reaching the entrance to the room.

"Hiei." Juhani said in greeting.

Hiei didn't reply, just let his eyes close once more, giving them the okay to enter into the dark room. Juhani walked past the fire demon, Valo began to follow with an evil grin on his face.

"Valo keep your silence for once." Juhani said with his hand on the door handle, his eyes burning into the other shadow demon. Valo shrugged with a light grin on his face and then followed the ruler into the dark and empty room.

Shi slept in her bed peacefully, Juhani walked over to her sleeping form and smiled down at her. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, she is so much like her sister." Valo scoffed, "that is defiantly not the first time you've said that and I'm sure that it's not going to be the last."

Juhani looked back at Valo with a grin on his face while his left hand found its way lightly to her forehead. "Did I tell you? Leleel had another premonition about Shi and Hiei."

Juhani looked at him confused, "what was it?"

"I'm not supposed to be telling you because you have a mouth that never shuts up but it's something very important in the future, something I may have to come in on."

Valo gave him a blank look, "well that doesn't really help me understand what it is." Juhani smiled, "I told you I'm not supposed to be telling you." A dark light was suddenly formed around Juhani's hand and Shi's forehead, both sets of eyes went to her.

"Shi." Juhani said in a sad quiet voice, his dark grey eyes matched the tone in his voice. "I can not take back the events and the actions that occured over these few months... so the least I can do for you is to bring you back to the life and the people you loved."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "and with everything that I am I will do anything in my power to make sure that you will remain happy." Valo nodded, "me to." Juhani's eyes opened to look back at the Shadow demon, then back at the sleeping girl.

"Let us begin."

A/N: I know it took me forever to put this chapter on but it also took me forever to actually finish it, i had to finish it in the manager thing (which is why some of my grammer and spelling at the end may be wrong). But anyway there should be maybe two or three chapters left in this story, then we'll see about the trilogy.

Please review!!  
_-Forbiddensoul562_


	25. Time Of Your Life

A /N: Well this is the twenty-fifth chapter of this story and even though I thought that this story would get about as much popularity as the first one did and it didn't I've had a awesome time writing this, and it has to be my favorite series that I've probably ever written.

But the trilogy will be coming out soon after this one ends, and I think that the title will be 'For This One Last Time', which is cool because when you put all three story title's together they make a sentence… sort of anyway.

But no promises yet! Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, H.I.M, or Green Day, … or any other copy-written thing that I've been using to make this story so please don't sue me!

Chapter 25: Time Of Your Life

Shi awoke the next morning, her eyes fluttered open and her mind was instantly flooded with old memories of everyone from their group. She sat up suddenly and looked around, she knew who everyone was now… and the true situation.

She leapt from her bed and dressed quickly in dark clothing and raced outside into the warm sunlight. She looked around until she finally found Hiei at the bottom of the gold, grand staircase positioned near her room.

She raced down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping and falling, calling his name in pure joy.

When she neared the bottom of the stairs she leaped off, Hiei looked surprised for only a half second before she landed straight into his strong arms that she had suddenly missed so much.

She took in his familiar scent and his familiar warmth, and then she desperately kissed him, needing to feel that he still loved her.

It was soft, and just like she had remembered it, Hiei had always made life so easy to live in, one where you didn't have to worry about what was wrong or right.

But the fact that Shi was never happy with the life she was living in and always made mistakes made loving the fire demon that much harder. But none of that mattered at this moment, because after everything, after the months of being apart when she never knew he existed, he had still remained faithful.

_Another turning point  
A fork stuck in the road  
__Time grabs you by the wrist  
Directs you where to go  
__So make the best of this test  
And don't ask why  
__It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time_

Meanwhile, up on the higher floor where Shi had just come from, Juhani stood with his right hand resting on the gold, round banister that led to the staircase. He watched with a small smile as Hiei and Shi were truly reunited together.

"I'm happy to see you did the right thing for once." Came Leleel's voice from beside him suddenly, they both looked down on the couple.

"They are one of the few couples that will truly be together for eternity." He stated feeling the light demon's blue eyes on him. "You never know… but for right now, yes it does seem like that."

They were quiet for a moment, "what about us Juha?" She asked her eyes visibly softening as he finally looked over at her, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Maybe we will never know if it was truly meant to be." He moved closer to her and softly placed a kiss on her lips, when he drew back he saw the tears forming in her eyes, he instantly wiped them away.

"I don't want you to cry because of something like this, it's nothing when you think about it." He sighed when she said nothing and looked down, his icy white hands moved into the pockets of the black coat he had over his shoulders.

In a moment he pulled out a white feather, his eyes locked with hers as he ran it along her smooth cheek, "I think this belongs to you." He said, placing it gently in her hand [1.

Leleel closed her eyes to keep from tearing up again, she simply nodded clutching the feather with his hand. A black flame surrounded the feather then died, parts of the feather were now jet-black and mixed with the white, she smiled at its beauty; only for her.

_It's something unpredictable  
__But in the end is right  
__I hope you had the time of your life_

"Are you really leaving now?" She asked, Juhani stepped away from her and let her hand go, he then nodded, "Leleel you know I've never been good at goodbyes, and you've never been good at accepting them."

Valo walked up behind Juhani just as Iiro and Topai walked up behind Leleel.

"This isn't the end Leleel, we both know it never will be." He looked down at Shi, who was now being reunited with the other three members of their small group. "I was never supposed to come into Shi's life, the only thing I can do is take myself out without her knowing as well."

Leleel smiled, she certainly understood where he was coming from, "and when she asks about you, what am I to say? She's only like me in some aspects, she loves her friends and keeps them close and even though I know not how she holds you, I'm sure there is no hate."

Suddenly, on perfect timing Shi looked back up towards the balcony, a grand smile grew on her face, Juhani gave a small one and nodded, it was her way of thanking him for replacing her memories all of them knew.

The two shadows looked at one another for a long moment, there was no need for words between them, somehow everything was being said already; Leleel doubted that her sister really understood what Juhani was conveying.

Shi turned away and Juhani looked back at Leleel, "this won't be the last time I see her Leleel," Valo and he began to walk past the light demons, "tell her I said thank you." He said as they walked into a shaded part of the building.

When Leleel looked back he was gone.

"Just like that he's gone out of my life." Leleel said with a heavy exhale of breath. Iiro placed a hand on her shoulder, "he'll come back soon enough ma'am, he always does," he began to say, "and soon enough our lives will fall back into what we all see as the norm."

_So take the photographs  
And still frames in your mind  
__Hang it on a shelf of good health  
And good time  
__Tattoos of memories  
And dead skin on trial  
__For what it's worth  
It was worth all the while_

"For right now you should send off your sister, she has spent long enough here." All of their eyes went down to Shi, "right… I don't think Shi will ever understand how much she really does mean to me, and how much I've had to fight now for her."

She chuckled to herself and began to lead the way down to the lower floor.

"Shi." Leleel called, halting all movement when the light demons stepped down on the lower floor. Shi and Leleel walked up to each other, for once Shi felt like she was on the same plane as her sister and what they really were didn't matter; they were simply family at that moment.

In the back of her mind, Shi was transported back to that day nearly a year ago when they spoke before Leleel left to return, now, she felt, the roles would be reversed.

"I feel you've seen enough of my home." Leleel stated, a superior grin on her face. Shi met it with one of her own, the fighting between them would never cease.

"And even though you probably stereotype mine, I hope you never come to see enough of it." Leleel chuckled, losing her hard exterior for a moment. "Juhani wanted me to send you his thanks before he left."

Shi's face drained, he had left before she was able to say goodbye? "He left? What about Valo?"

"Both of them left already, but they've already assured my that it will not be the last time you see them. They will forever make sure that you are happy."

_It's something unpredictable  
__But in the end is right  
__I hope you had the time of your life_

She sighed and looked down at the ground, "but now… I think it is time you left." Shi's look saddened even more, even though she hated her sister so much, there was still that mysterious connection between them that she didn't understand.

"It's been fun Leleel, seeing you again and all." Leleel smiled along with her sister.

"I hope you had the time of your life."

_It's something unpredictable  
__But in the end is right_  
_I hope you had the time of your life_

Shi nodded and stepped forward once more, before their thoughts or prides could stop them the Kaamai sisters found themselves embracing for the first time ever.

Shi let out her breath as she held Leleel, everything had turned out right even though she had nearly lost all of her hope of anything returning to what she thought was normal.

And in this time everything that made sense had fallen away.

At this moment she was embracing her sister for the first time, and probably for the last, and she didn't care like Leleel probably did, it somehow felt right.

They stepped back away from each other with matching smiles on their faces. "It feels so much like it… but I'm afraid to ask, you think this will be the last time I see you."

Leleel's smile grew, she brushed a piece of black hair our of Shi's blue eyes, "of course not sister, I could never let that happen, if I did these fools would let you get taken by the shadow demons again."

The light demon's and Hiei's eyes narrowed on each other for a moment before Leleel decided that was not a battle for her to pick and turned her attention back to Shi just as a portal opened behind the group.

"This is defiantly not the end sister, I told you before I'd someday like to re-do our first battle for real."

Shi's look dropped, her eyes widened, "what?" Her tone was in disbelief, "didn't I tell you that I don't want to!"

Leleel simply smirked and stepped back to Topai and Iiro, once again the twins were being separated by something much more than a distance, and still it didn't seem to faze them on the surface.

Shi looked back at the group, "ready to go back then?" She asked everyone, it was Yusuke and Kuwabara who cheered for them to finally leave, they instantly went through the portal, Kurama followed after.

Shi motioned for Hiei to go first, "how many times must I tell you Hiei, you have to go first to protect me from any bad demons on the other side." She paused long enough for him to give her a blank look that said, 'baka'.

"In this case protect me from the idiots."

"Hn." He went through and Shi gave one final look back at Leleel, she smiled and gave her a salute, "like I said, it's been fun, until the next time that I'm not in any rush for."

The three light demons waved to her with smiles as she passed through the portal, back to her own world, and back to her old life.

_It's something unpredictable  
__But in the end is right  
__I hope you had the time of your life_

NOT END!

A/N: As much as that sounds like the ending of this story we still have one more chapter before the end. So I'll repeat THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! And I know everyone is saying, "it's about time!" but hey this was a harder story than I thought it would be and I got little help from people so… anyway there will be a longer A/N next chapter so I can announce all the news about the trilogy (if there is one).

[1: This wasn't something that I spent a lot of time dealing with but I know it was in one of the earlier chapters. Origonally I had meant to explain its significance and tell the story between Leleel and Juhani but I never got to. The sumed up version is that Leleel gave Juhani one of the feathers from her wings when her Henkis form them so that he would remember her. Juhani is giving it back to say that he couldn't forget her, and combines the colors to say that they'd always be together. (Though he is not going to fully commit to loving her.) Sorry that was so long!

PLEASE REVIEW!

_-Forbiddensoul562_


	26. Finally Living A Life

A/N: Alright this is the last chapter for this story so I'm hoping that it will come out well. There is still no official answer about whether or not there will be a trilogy but I'm still writing it anyway, just in case. Anyway, this has really been a great story to write and I thank every person who read this story and everyone who reviewed it, I owe you all more than I can ever say in this author's note.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, I do however own Shi and Leleel and all the OCs in this story. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 26: Finally Living A Life

It had been two weeks since Shi and the whole Rekai group left Komorum and returned home to the world that they belonged to.

Shi had yet to return to the personality that the group expected of her, she was having a hard time accepting what had happened and the fact that she had really forgotten everything so easily.

'These are the people who saved me from my old life and put their lives on the line to get me back from the shadow demons… why am I having such a hard time with this?' She asked herself from the front porch of the temple.

The weather had been nice since their return, crisp blue skies as far as the horizon, crisp temperatures lingered in the air while light breezes kissed her skin and played with her hair.

Shi leaned forward into her hands, where she had been holding the bag that contained the pieces to her broken necklace.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked sternly, squeezing her eyes closed.

"Shi?" Her eyes shot open, Hiei. She had been trying to avoid him since their return, he was the one that she couldn't bear to look at but everyday it was getting harder and harder to simply avoid him, or convince him that she was fine.

"Hey." She let her hands extend out where they rested on her drawn up knees. "What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged and came over to sit next to her. "Shi?" His eyes said it all, he didn't even have to say the words, and Shi was glad that he didn't, she didn't know how she would react if he did.

His firm crimson eyes held her blue ones for a long moment, she finally had to look away. "I'm fine Hiei, you don't have to keep doing this."

"That's not what I hear."

"Well maybe you're hearing things wrong."

"Hn, or maybe you just don't want to tell me."

She sighed, this wasn't going to be in her favor no matter how much she argued it with him. "Okay so maybe I'm not fine, it's nothing I don't deserve anyway."

"Are you saying you deserve the suffering?"

She looked back over at him, "aren't these kind of talks Kurama's thing?" She asked in attempt to throw him back into his defensive state, leaving him without his words again.

Hiei simply shrugged, "you're still my mate so I still have to come and talk to you about whatever it is."

"Wait, now you don't want to talk to me?"

He growled, "stop changing the subject baka onna! Now why do you deserve this suffering?" She smiled at her futile attempt to do such thing.

"Think about it Hiei, I forgot all of you so easily, and if it weren't for Juhani's sympathy I'd have to re-get to know everyone."

Hiei leaned back against the temple wall and looked out for a moment, then back at her, "you have a stupid way of looking at things, you do know that right?" She sighed, he was probably right.

She was quiet for a long moment, this had been the longest that they had been together since their return and still she had not attacked him like any mate would; yet another thing that she hated herself for.

"Shi stop." She suddenly looked over at him, seeing his eyes closed and head resting against the wall. "What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"Stop hating yourself for the things you do, everything will come back to you when you're ready for it, until then everything else will just have to wait." She gave him a confused look and suddenly his Jagan began glowing from under his head band.

"Can't I ever have just one thought in private?" She asked him, drawing a smirk from him as his eyes slid open on her, but she just sighed in defeat, he knew that she didn't mind it and that she really was glad that he had that ability to hear the thoughts that she was too afraid to voice.

"Whatever." Shi sighed. Suddenly, before she could think and stop herself she moved so that she was seated in Hiei's lap, his arms around her protectively. "How come you get to see what I'm thinking but I can't see your thoughts?" She asked him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You want to?" She had to think about it she had been ready to hear him say that she really wouldn't want to hear them, never that he would be so compliant, Shi finally nodded.

Her mind was filled suddenly with his thoughts, his voice rang in her mind, but only grief, thoughts that said that it was his fault that any of it had happened because he had let them take her in the beginning.

And then, as quickly as it had come, she was filled only with her thoughts and she came back to the world, she blinked once then pulled back enough to look into his solid crimson eyes.

After a moment she exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and rested her head again, quickly kissing his exposed neck softly, "it's not your fault, and I will never blame you Fiery."

If she had seen it before she wasn't sure, but right now it was more apparent to her than anything else.

Hiei was like any other person, he really did have feelings and emotions about everything that happened and he did second-guess his actions and his words, he just hid it all better than anyone else. He had seen so much sorrow and death in his life and he held it all back so well behind those two crimson orbs, she idled him for that ability.

"Hiei." She grasped the plastic bag that was still in her left hand. "I need to get this fixed." She brought the bag down and both of them looked at it for a moment before he nodded.

She stood up with him and they moved down into the open space of the courtyard, with their intention to return to the Makai to see Jokil.

-

Shi knocked hard on Jokil's door, their trip here had been quiet… except when they got lost and Shi swore that they were going to die.

The door opened and the same Jokil stood there in his short stature and brown outfit. "Shi! You've returned!" He said thrilled, as he did nearly every time they came. "You know I get tired of these long intervals with no visit." He stated as he led them inside.

"Yeah well I would've been here before but I had some things happen that kept me from it." Jokil seemed confused, he sat them down at his table and lit the candle in the middle.

"I was almost killed again because I did exactly what you told me to do." He still seemed slightly lost. "Basically Juhani came, kidnapped me, erased my memory and put me in a war with the light demons causing me to almost die. But that's just a brief summary."

"Juhani kidnapped you?" He asked

"Did I stutter?" She asked sarcastically, she found it funny how this place seemed to bring out her personality the most.

"Oh Shi you must tell me about this." He said leaning in with interest.

"I really don't want to get into the fine details Jokil I'm having a hard enough time recovering as it is." She said rubbing her forehead. Jokil nodded, "so? You said there was a war, where was it fought, were the leaders involved, did anything happen to Leleel?" the worry in his voice was most prominent at the last question.

"You seem more worried about her." Shi stated, crossing her arms; Jokil shrugged, "your father would never forgive me if something happened to one of you. Especially if the light demons had anything to do with it, they are his enemies you know."

"No, Leleel's fine, still a little messed up in the head I think, but still fine. Why would my father's own race be his enemies, I don't understand."

Jokil sighed heavily, "I think you have both the age and the mind capable of understanding what Leleel can't."

Shi looked confused but he continued, "Leleel has been around the light demons for so long that her mind is blackened with the thoughts that they wanted her to believe and even though she is a strong ruler and is very good with handling the future she could never comprehend the past."

"Your father was the light demon ruler for quite a long time and he brought them into an armistice with the shadow demons. But like I've told you before all he really wanted out of life was to have a child and to let them have a good life, so one day he declared that he would no longer be their leader.

"Well as you can imagine this upset them all quite a lot so they hunted him out until they finally killed him." Jokil sighed, "I do have to wonder though what he thinks about how his two daughters turned out in the end, completely opposite of each other and flourishing greatly depending on how you look at it."

"I don't know Leleel seems to be suffering." Shi stated. Jokil nodded, "a good number of things gives her the right to suffer. Someday I do wish to get the chance to speak with her and get a better understand of how she thinks."

Shi shook her head quickly, "no, no Jokil you really don't."

He smiled, "well what is it that you've come for, it can't just be for those words? Though I do enjoy speaking with you and telling you the truth."

"I… I don't know exactly how to tell you this." Shi put the bag on the table. "But when Juhani kidnapped me and took my memories, he also shattered my pendant."

Jokil starred at the broken pieces of the silver heart in the bag for a long minute then smiled. "Oh Shi that's not the real one."

Shi sat dumbfounded for a long minute, "it's not?"

"Of course it's not the original thing! Do you honestly think I would trust someone like you of such carelessness to have such a thing?" He stood up and went to the door where he always took out all of her treasures.

Hiei, who had been seated in the chair next to her leaned in closer, "you know Shi, he does have a point." She glared at the smirking Hiei. "Oh shut up, no one asked you."

Jokil returned quickly with a new necklace that looked exactly like her old one except that it was brighter and sparkled in the candlelight. "Here, this is the original one, Shi don't break it." He carefully handed it to her, who unclasped it and held the two ends behind her head for Hiei to clasp again.

Jokil sat in his seat, leaning on his hand, his eyes soft now. "Shi I know you've never been one to stay here for long, so before I forget, when you see your sister again tell her to come by here, I do have some things I'd like to give her as well."

"Like what?"

"That's private." She glared at him, "what makes her so much more special? I want to know!" Jokil shook his head, "of course she's like this, the constant hatred and rivalry. Is she always like this?" He asked Hiei who nodded, "most of the time."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"Sorry Shi, what?" Jokil asked with a smile on his face simply to get a rise out of her. She narrowed her eyes then stood up, "thanks Jokil but I'm leaving before my own mate leaves for her!"

"Come back soon!" Jokil called to her as she left out the front door, Hiei following close by.

They walked back to the place where they could open a portal quietly, Shi didn't really believe that Hiei would leave her for her sister… but there was that part of her mind that had to wonder.

"Shi." She stopped and faced him. "Yes I know you would never go for Leleel, drop it." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, beginning to walk again; him beside her.

Her eyes opened and her hand reached out and took his, her eyes met his slightly confused ones.

"You do know what this means right?" She asked, when he didn't answer she took it as a no. "This means that from now on we can begin living our life, together."

He looked confused, "no suffering?"

"Nope, none at all. And if there is any we'll deal with it then."

"And your sister?" He just had to ask.

"She's in Komorum, not Ningenkai, so I'm not worried about her right now, let her deal with her own issues without them involving me for a while." She was proud of her answer, maybe now she could push the stupid light demon that she still hated out of her mind!

"Then what are you going to worry yourself with to replace that?" He asked with a small grin.

"Well our future for one thing and the future of our children!" His look fell and she laughed at that.

"Now you're thinking to far into the future." She continued to smile at her mate, "and I think you just don't want to think about it! Face it Hiei, someday that's going to happen."

"Hn, I seriously doubt it." She stuck her tongue out at him but let the subject drop. It was true though, there was nothing else to distract them now from simply living their lives together… no matter how strange it would be.

THE END

A/N: There it was, the end of In Joy And Sorrow and I am actually very happy with the way that it turned out. Anyway, I know I said it before but everyone who reads this and reviews this, you all get a big thank you from me, you all are really the reason why I have everything on here and you're the people who give me the will I need to keep going with everything.

As sad as I am to say it this is the last chapter but there may be even more ShiHiei coming with the trilogy, no title yet, but I'm thinking of calling it 'For This One Last Time' But like I said I don't know.

Please Review this last chapter!

8


End file.
